A Medical Note
by Laila Sueann Clark
Summary: What will happen a cold hearted Consultant Cardiothoracic surgeon falls in love with Cardiothoracic Surgical Registar? Will it end fairly or will his possesive ex wife come back and haunt over her ex husband?
1. Chapter 1

Jac woke up to what it seemed like an ordinary tuesday morning, as she regained consciousness she was welcomed by the same straight face as she always was. Jac wasnt familiar with smiles, she kept herself private, not letting anyone in that she was at risk of losing, jac was placed into foster care at the age of 12. Her mother wasnt bothered about jac and quite frankly couldn't give a toss. Jac was fed up of the constant emptiness that accompained her. she wasnt into finding the right man or to settle down. She focused on her job as a Consultant cardiothoracic surgeon at Holby City. Jac wasn't afraid to admit that shes was a workaholic. As she rolled over to see the right side of her bed was empty, jac was familiar with this, she didn't let it dampen her day when really the thought of being alone felt like someone had stabbed her through the heart.

Jac was your average lady roughly around 5'4 in height, long ginger hair and fair skinned. As she hoisted herself off her bed and slowly walked over to the mirror she stared at herself thinking '_what sort of man will ever find me attractive?' _this seemed to spin round in her head all day everyday. Jac didn't think of herself as the pretty one unlike her work colleague Sahira Shah.  
>Sahira was the 'Goddess of Sexy' within their work community . She had golden brown locks and the most enormous brown eyes, she was able to turn any frown into a smile... part from Jac. Jac compared herself to a ghost, she didn't find herself attractive and she definitely knew that no man would ever take a second look at her.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye jac noticed that her phone was flashing. As she stretched over to  
>reach her phone, she gave out a small cry of weakness, a cry that jac has never experienced before. The message was from Henrik Hanssen, the strict and self centered Consultant General Surgeon and Director of Surgery. <em>'Jac, you were due into work 40 minutes ago. where the hell are you?' <em>the message read. Without even considering to reply, Jac flung her phone across the room and began to dress herself and slipped on her Black Highway 1 motor bike jacket and headed off to another day of work.

As she slammed the door shut and climbed onto her Yamaha Motorbike Jac rode off to what she thought was another day at work. She was yet to discover how one colleague would change her whole perspective of life.


	2. Chapter 2

_' How nice of you Jac, you decided to make an appearance' _Hanssen said sarcastically

_'Oh leave it Hassen' _declared jac as she switched directions and walked towards the elevator.

Jac wasnt a fan of Hanssen, infact she totally loathed the man, only because he prefered Sahira over her. She could understand why he prefered sahira, maybe because she was gorgeous, well manered,everything a man could want, but Jac believed that she was better at her job then Sahira. Everytime Jac looked at Sahira she would remember that very morning when she was staring at herself in the mirror thinking '_What sort of man would ever find me attractive'._

Jac suddenly snapped out of her flashback when she heard the voice of Joseph Byrne the Cardiothoracic Surgical Registar. She felt herself go weak at the knees. Her eyes were locked on him. What was it about him that made her so vulnerable? He wasn't important to her, just another male colleague that was intrested in more then just a relationship. As he walked over to Darwin reception desk where jac was stood. She felt her heart racing and her knees suddenly felt like jelly.

_'Jac. Paitent in bed 4, i believe his name is William Jackson, i have checked him over and i had diagnosed him abdominal hernia.. can you get onto theatre and arrange a slot for today?' _

_'um, yeah course joseph. im on it' _As soon as jac said his name, she felt a wave of happiness overcome her body and the faintest smile appeared on her face. She quickly shut her smile away and go on with the orders.

Throughout out the day, jac couldnt help but think about Joseph. Whenever he walked past her and accidently brushed his arm against hers she'd stop breathing. She knew that if let herself into the tempation of getting to know Joseph more then she would be going aganist everything she believed in. This was just a petty crush on a colleague right? Jac and Joseph hardly knew each other, Jac had come across his father Lord Byrne a fews times. When she is around joseph she felt different, as if she was in her own little world, a world were she was focused on love and happiness. A world in which she had her 'mr right' and no one else mattered. As if it was her and joseph against the world.

As Jac slumped down in the reception chair with her feet up on the desk she thought to herself  
>'<em>I cant get involved with Joseph Byrne, what will his father say about it? he totally disapproves of me.. he hates me' <em>

_'This is the second time i've caught you day dreaming Miss Naylor, Anything you want to tell me? worried about work? you stressed? eh? spill' _Sahira jokely said.

_'um, what? no i am not stressed thank you very much and for your informaiton im entilted to a break arent i? i mean you go off on a wonder and i dont hassle you over it do it' _snapped jac.  
>Jac wasnt impressed by sahira words, who did Sahira think she was, she wasnt one to implode on jac.<p>

'_Jac, i didnt mean it like that..'_

_'Sahira, save it for someone who cares'_

Jac stormed off but didnt realise how she hurt sahira. She forgot how delicate and dainty Sahira was. At this point, Jac agreed with what everyone thought of her. Many of work colleagues though Jac as the _'Heartless cow'._ Jac didnt mean no harm, she felt confused. Her feelings for joseph were running wild, she just upset a work colleague, what was she doing?

Her head was dripping with sweat, her eyes were rolling, her heart was racing. Jac felt like she was dying, if this is what love felt like then jac didnt want anything to do with love. She slowly laid herself on the bench in the locker room. All her thoughts were on joseph. She couldnt get him out of her mind, he was every where.. in her mind, in her heart and in her soul.  
>She heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door. She instantly sat up and began to listen<p>

_'Joseph Byrne is my partner, and now one is going to take him from me.. and i mean no-one.'_


	3. Chapter 3

As she peered down to her watch which read 10:45. It meant that Jac had been sitting in the locker room for approximately twenty mintues, she had been trying to work out whos voice she heard. She recognised the voice put couldn't put her finger on it. _' was it chrissie williams? Penny valentine? Frieda Petrenko?'_ in her mind Jac was going through all the female staff at Holby trying to figure out who it was. She felt like a top secret detective. She pushed all the thoughts and questions to the back of her head and walked out of the locker room looking chill and calm.

Jac picked up a paitents notes and found a sticky back note on the files. The note read _' Joseph, don't forget our appointment today, ill be here at the desk at 12 sharp. Much love your faye xx'  
><em>Jac could feel a storm of angriness building up inside her, she ripped the note and crumbled it up and threw it straight into the bin. The note bounced off the bin and rested underneath the desk. Then it clicked. Faye Morton was the 'mysterious' women outside the locker room, how could she of not realised this. Faye and Joseph were together and apprantly 'in love' but why would Faye Say that? There was nobody who was after joseph. Well, at least she didn't think so..

Joseph Byrne hovered over the desk trying to find the sticky note that jac threw away, he searched high and low in every drawer he could find. He started Sweating, his eyes were rolling. Isnt this the same symptons jac was having? Jac looked down, she knew what she had done. She deliberately got rid of that note so Joseph would miss the appiontment. But why would jac want to sabotage his meeting? Its not like joseph meant anything to jac.

'_jac have you seen a sticky note anywhere from faye... um,um it was really important'_ joseph said while his hand was on his head pacing the entire grounds of the darwin ward.

'_ what would make you think that i have seen it? You know im not one to scan every detail of the whole ward? Was it important then? does hanssen know your skiving off work?_

Jac knew at this point she was risking a potental friendship with Joseph by asking two many questions. She thought to her self that she had to play at to get if she wanted to know joseph more. But she knew that she had a comitted herself to something more, firstly she had to work her way around Faye Morton the sinister and sick fiancee of Joseph. She twisted anyone words, Faye wanted Joseph to herself, she was extremely possessed of him. If anywomen went near 'her' joseph she was quesiton them and suspect that they were interested in more then a quick chat. Jac wasnt afraid of Faye. Jac wasnt afraid of no-one..

As joseph burried himself in the chair looking like someone had ripped his soul out and spat on it. Jac felt guilty and responsible, she awkwardly walked over to joseph grabbing a chair and sitting in front of him.  
>She knew what she was about to do was a risk but she still did it..<p>

Placing one hand on his leg '_Joseph its going to show up, can't you call Faye again?' _she stared directly into his eyes, she never noticed how blue his eyes were. Ocean blue eyes, she dazed deeper into his eyes, she felt like she knew his mind.

He looked down at her hand without thinking he placed his hand onto of her small dainty hand. She felt her fingers interlock with his. It felt right, as if his fingers where made just for hers.

_'no no its alright.. um.. i'll get faye to ring me..' _ Joseph couldn't get his words out, he struggled to take his eyes of Jac's. He never realised that jacs green eyes had the slightest tint of blue in them.  
>They had eye contact for at least 3 minutes, they forgot everyone around them, she felt like she'd be pushed through a hurricane and pulled back down to earth. Along the corridoor the sound of Sahira's 4 inch Jimmy Choo's awoke Jac and Joseph from their daze. They both pulled back their hands so quick that any one would of though that they electrocuted themself.<p>

'_i have to..get back to work... i'll see you around'_

_'hope you get hold of faye and get to that appointment on time'_ jac replied.

She turned around and headed towards her paitent who was in need of medical Attention. Something was different about Jac. Throughout the day she constantly had a smile upon her face, while she was working she kept thinking of the 3 mintue eye contact she and joseph shared, the moment when he placed his hand on top of hers, she couldn't help but fall for him. She was being nice to her colleagues, Jac wasn't nice to her colleagues that often, she thought at the work place you shouldnt get to attached to your colleagues, she even thought to arrange a suprise party for Penny's upcoming birthday. This wasnt the jac that everyone knew, she had totally changed.

Jac clocked off work that day early and rode home. She just wanted to back and re-live the moment that she and joseph shared, she wanted to hold onto it and never let go. She felt as if she was falling for joseph, but falling for him so hard that there was no way of letting go.


	4. Chapter 4

_Joseph why on earth were you and jac staring at each other for ages? Is there something going on eh. NEED TO TELL ME ANYTHING?'_ Faye protested.  
>She knew someone was going on but instead of holding back and thinking about her actions Faye went straight in and asumed that Joseph was having an affair.<p>

_'I do NOT need to explain myself to you, you should trust me. I am not, repeat not having an affair with jac naylor' _proclaimed joseph.

He walked towards the door and slammed it shut, he lent against the door and slide down untill he was sat on the pavement. His head was in his hands, he closed his eyes trying to get jac out of his head. Ever since him and jac's hands touched and they shared their first physical eye contact he couldn't get Jac out of his mind. It was like she was locked in his head, he didnt want to let go of the moment. He wanted to grab hold of jac and ask her straight if she had feelings for him. So why couldn't he? He felt like there was a rescrition between them. She only placed her hand on his for comfort, nothing else. Joseph was happly engaged to Faye and he was in love with her.. but why did joseph feel so alone when he was around faye?

Joseph thrusted all this emotions to the back of his head, stood up and trotted off to work. Upon his arrival he was surrounded by photographers. He had to shove his way past just to get inside. Joseph adjusted himself and walked towards Elliot Hope who was stood at the back wall looking confused and out of place.

'_what on earth are all these photographers doing?' _

_' i dont want to alarm you but St james are being over loaded with accident. A car and a Coach collided. However, they don't think they'll be able to put them all up.. if not, they are all being brought to Holby.  
>Everyone is on guard and ready. Greg, sahira and Jac are clearing out their theatre slots ready'<em>

_'oh ok i better go scrub up then' _Joseph surely wasn't in the mood for a whole mass of accidents today, god knows what injures they would have. He just wasn't in the mood today.

As elliot Hope blew the whistle meaning the ingured paitents had arrived and huge bundle of nurses,doctors and beds came storming through the front door.

_'BED 4, GLASS TO HIS EYE THEATRE NOW.. A YOUNG MAN WITH SUSPECTED FACTURED SKULL AND A BROKEN PELVIS. PAGE HANSSEN HE CAN COPE WITH THIS ONE...A WOMEN ABOUT MID 30'S HALF WAY THROUGH HER PREGNANCY HAS MUTIPLE FACTURES TO HER RIBS AND FLUID IS BUILDING UP AROUND HER WOMB. GET THE BABY OUT NOW' _

that was pretty much the atmosphere at Holby at the moment. It was casos, everyone was doing their own thing. Every where you looked was paitents who cried out with pain. Joseph just wanted it all to stop, he couldn't cope with all this. He was up to stratch with all this work, he was now ready to go into theatre.  
>He felt himself sweat, his eyes were starting to roll, he went weak all over. He turned to Frieda who was assisting in theatre, he's legs buckled underneath, he instantly hit the floor. He lay there cold.<p>

Frieda scuttled to his side. ' joseph, wake up. Open your eyes, c'mon man up you puff'  
>'CAN I GET HELP IN HERE'.<p>

Frieda hoisted joseph to his side, he had a pulse but it was faint. Within a minute help was with her.. Jac naylor was with her. Jac Knelt down next to Joseph, with her pale fingers she lifted his eye lid and shone a light in them. Inside Jac was terrifed. She didnt want anything to happen to joseph. As she placed a gas mask onto josephs face she felt her fingers tremble with fear. Herself and frieda managed to lift Joseph onto a bed. They started to wheel him into darwin and placed his bed at he end of the ward. His blood pressure was fine, and his oxgyen levels were fine. Jac agreed to stay with Joseph untill he woke up.

Joseph slipped in and out of consciousness, he slowly closed his eyes again, trying to remember what happened. His fingers were numb, he couldnt move his toes. He started to panic. After about five minutes he regained consciousness and tried to sit up. With a flash, jac stood up and was by his side. 

Trying to sound calm Jac whispered 'dont_ try and sit up. Just rest joseph'_

_'but,but. What happened? I remember being with frieda in theatre and then..'_

_'joseph just rest i'll explain later'_

Joseph turned to look at Jac, this time he noticed her green eyes with that same tint of blue. He managed to give out a small smile. Although he couldnt remember much, he was glad that when he awoke that Jac was next to his side instead of Faye. He dreaded to imagine what faye was going to say. He knew that if she saw Jac by his side, she would created an argument on the ward. Still looking at jac he struggled to find the words

_'does faye. Know im here'_

_'Frieda called her but she hasnt arrived yet. Do you want her here'_

_'no'_ with that joseph gave out a small chuckle and managed to sustain the smile on his face.

Jac returned the favour by smiling back. She knew it was time for her to get back to work, The accident seemed to die down. As jac turned her back and walked away Joseph lifted his arm and reach out for her. But she was too far away.


	5. Chapter 5

On her way home she couldn't help but think about joseph. Although he was alright she kept thinking _'what if he wasnt.. what if he didnt survive' _She didnt want to think about it, but she couldnt help it. If only Joseph wasnt with faye, she would of stayed with him all afternoon to make sure he was alright. She was starting to believe that she was in love.

As she turned the corner to her road Jac could just make out a figure standing at her door. She bit her lip and carried on home. She knew excatly who it was... Faye Morton

_' i'm so lucky, im getting a home vist from you'_ Jac said sarcastically.. she shoved her way past Faye and started to feel around in her pockets for her keys.

_' dont act like a 2 year old jac, i know something is going on between you and joseph' _

Jac couln't help but laugh, she turned to faye '_ Faye if you trust joseph then you would know there is nothing going on between us. He is allowed some friends you know. Oh wait, hes with you so hes not allowed any friends'_ She was quite proud of herself standing up to faye like that. Faye had to be told though.

'_and i thought i was selfish, no wonder no-one likes you, your a selfish ignorant cow'_

faye moved towards jac and went straight to her face. Jac wasnt afraid of Faye. Faye was just a immature obsessive lady. Joseph didnt deserve her. He needed to be treated properly.

_'faye you don't scare me'_

For a moment jac thought this was going to end up in a cat fight. If she did then she was ready. Jac knew if she wanted to get closer to jac then she'd have to 'take care' of faye.

_' Well you dont scare me jac. If i see you laying a hand on Joseph again ill be back to finish you'_Faye turned around and strutted down the stairs thinking she was Queen Bee.

'BYE BABE' jac shouted sacarstically. ' Was nice seeing you faye, tell joseph i said hiya'

jac entered her house with a smug face. She found it quite funny how she fought of faye, no-one dared to answer back to faye. Inside faye was a weaklin. She mentally unstable, Joseph was the only one who didn't notice. As jac sunk into her sofa she had just enough energy to reach for the remote control. With her pale fingertips she pressed the on button, luckly the channel was News, just as jac went to tip her head back she heard Elliot Hope, what? Where was he?

'_Today was a hectic day for the Staff at Holby City, we had to cope with our normal paitents plus the accident that happened earlier today involving a car and a coach. All my staff did extremely well, although we had a few hiccups including one of my staff who unexpectly fainted. But we had two excellent staff to help him. This has boosted Holby's reputation.'_

Jac couldnt understand where elliot was, it wasnt untill she realised, that she lifted her heavy head and saw the television. Elliot was representing Holby on Sky news. She felt as if she done elliot proud today by working on the accident and taking charge of Joseph's mysterious fainting spell. Jac still couldn't quite work out these mixed emotions she had for joseph. Everyday since their hand contact she couldn't quite understand it. She needed to know if Joseph felt the same.

She picked up her mobile and started to type a message '_How are you feeling now? Just had an encounter with faye. Tell you more tomorrow'_ she scrolled down in her contacts list untill she found Joseph's name. She hasitated for a moment before pressing send. She held the phone tightly in her hand and brought it up to her face.

Something awoke Jac, she couldn't bothered to check so she pulled the covers over her face and tried to sleep again. She opened one eye and gazed at her clock, it read phone was flashing contanstly. She managed to find the strength to pick up her phone. The bright light was blinding her, causing her to make a funny face! She had 2 messages and 2 missed calls... all from Joseph.

She sat up and started to read the messages '_im better now thanks, urgh not again im seriously considering to say something. When you get this can you call me? I dont mind if its late. I need to speak to you'_

Jac's heart started racing, once again she scrolled down her contacts to Joseph's name and rang him. What did he want? Maybe this was the day when he told her that he had feelings for her.

'_Joseph you wanted me to call you? Was is it?' _

_' Hanssen has sent me on a two day course, i dont know why'_

_'oh' jac felt her heart shatter._

_'but he told me i had to invite someone to assist me'_

_'ok, joseph get to the point'_

_' did you want to come with me'_

jac tried not to sound to pleased by really inside she was overjoyed. At last she thought, alone time with joseph

_'Alright then, i'll join you.. thank you'_

_'Thanks Jac, means alot. Speak to you tomorrow. Night'_

_'night love'_

Jac came off the phone and couldnt help but smile, she didnt know the details of the course yet but she shot up out of bed and started packing. She felt like a two year old going on holiday for the first time. She Stopped and thought to herself about how her a joseph would get know each other more. She couldnt wait to get away from holby, away from faye. The best thing about it was that Joseph was coming with her.


	6. Chapter 6

_' whats up with you jac? Your all smiles, something must be wrong?'_

_'Sahira, when you wake up feeling like this, then you know the world is your lemon'_

_'lemon? Dont you mean lobster?'_

_'sahira your a funny one'_

Sahira was worried, Jac was never this happy, she always had a straight face. It was rare for jac to smile. Jac had even given sahira a pair of her Jimmy Choos, something was definitely wrong with Jac.  
>Everyone was talking behind jacs back, Sahira thought it was time to confront Jac.<p>

When Jac sat down on the chair gazing into nowhere with a smile one her face, Sahira stood infront of her. This sort of thing would normally annoy Jac but she just winked at Sahira and carried on staring.

_'jac what on earth is up with you, your being nice? You gave me a pair of your shoes? Your smiling?'_

_'promise not tell anyone sahira?'_

Sahira felt like queen, she was about to find out what was making jac so nice.. she found it hard to believe that Jac actually trusted her with this secret.

_'i think im in love'_

_'who with? C'mon pill the beans'_

_'i cant say, its a secret'_

_' Jac you cant leave me hanging here. No-one is around tell..'_

Jac pulled sahira in closer and whispered in her eye_ 'Joseph Byrne'._

Sahira pulled away looking shocked, she couldnt believe what she had heard, she had only been at holby for three and a half months but she already knew how evil Faye morton was. She fell back into her seat, trying to adjust herself. She looked up at Jac who was at this point was still smiling. Sahira didnt know how to snap jac out of this daze. Surely jac wasnt truthfully inlove with joseph, she knew if she was telling the truth then she would be in for alot more then just romance. Jac passed Sahira the shows she gave her and told her to try them on. Sahira smiled and opened the box, and their wrapped up in paper foil was 4'3 inch heel Jimmy Choos, they were nude colour, all up the straps were covered in brown and gold sequences. Sahira had never seen just beautiful shoes. She carefully unwrapped one shoe and held them up. She slipped off her size 4 pumps and slipped her dainty feet inside the jimmy choos. She did the same with the other shoe. She held onto both arms of the chair and lifted herself up. Sahira felt fresh and positive about her figure, she never liked her legs or her figure. When really she a figure to die for.  
>Sahira gave Jac a twirl and lifted one leg up and gave Jac a pout!<p>

Sahira was starting to like this 'new' Jac, Sahira and Jac didnt get off to a great start when they first met. It was sahira's first day at Holby general. She was late and had her son with her. Jac wasn't impressed and sahira knew that she had upsetten jac. Jac wasn't a child lady, infact she hated them. Sahira really thought that she was going to get sacked. While changing her son in the chair she didnt notice that she had his waste on her shoulder, Sahira hadn't noticed. When Greg pointed it out, she was totally embrassed, she couldnt help but notice that Jac was stood behind her laughing at the fact that she had children waste on her shoulder. That was pretty much the last straw for Sahira. She hated Jac and Jac hated her..simple.

_'you look to die for, Sahira you can go home early today. Not much is going on here anyway. Im sure your husband and children will want to see you'_

Sahira quickly agreed before Jac would change her mind, She tapped Jac shoulder and walked off in her new Jimmy Choos. The sound of the heels echoed throughout the hospital. Sahira walked down the Holby City corriders with pride and diginty.

Sahira pulled outside her house, she sat in the car for a while thinking how lucky she is. She had a loving Husband who she truely loved, and two boys had opened her eyes. Being a mother was the most magical gift Sahira could of wished for, She was so ever grateful of everything she had.

_'Im home' _said sahira in her sweet voice.

Sahira walked around the house looking confused, she couldnt find her boys or her husband

'James you home?' sahira's voice projected around the house

She walked into the Kitchen, James had obvisouly made the boys lunch because he had lefted everything out. The butter was out, the boys plates werent washed up. The one thing she dreaded when she came home was to find a untidy house. Sahira was a clean freak, she liked everything to be in its correct places. As she did, she spent ten mintues of her time clearing up after james. she still wondered where James and the boys had got too. She picked up her handbag and trotted up the stairs as she walked up the stairs she looked to the left wall where the family portraits were, she couldnt help but smile. The Day when her and James married each other was like a fairytale she believed that she did find her prince charming. How could she forget the days when her first born Ben arrived into this world. Although Sahira doesnt remember most of it she cradled her little boy in her arms. Her family was complete. But it wasnt, On Ben's 4th birthday Sahira announced that she was pregnant again. Harry came into this world, he was a spit image of his father. Sahira new that her family was now complete and stronger than ever. She couldn't bare to imagine her life without them, she lived for them, she breathed for them. As she reached the top of the stairs she noticed jame's hand on the bed. She slowly walked into hers and james bed to find, James asleep with their two boys Ben and harry curled up in their fathers arms. She sat down next to them and gently placed her hands onto James's face. She leaned in closer and snuggled in closer within her family. She whispered to James ' I love you'. Sahira cradled her family in her arms and held them tighter.


	7. Chapter 7

Jac looked over to Joseph who was driving, she still couldn't believe that she was about to go on a two day course ,or as she liked to call it a romantic gateaway. Joseph had told faye that was going on a course. No lie he was. However, he left out a small minor detail, he didnt tell faye that jac was coming too. The course was based in Bournemouth, neither of them had been there, they thought it was a great place as they wouldn't be noticed. As they came up to a juntion with ' Bournemouth 1 ¼ mile' Jac knew that their relationship started here..

Within 20 minutes, Jac and Joseph arrived at hotel they were due to stay at, when jac saw the grounds of the hotels, her mouth dropped.

_' This hotel is beautiful' _smiled Jac

'_just like you then'_ joseph replied, he then looked at her and smiled.

_'How on earth did you afford to stay at a place like this?'_

_' dont you worry about that Naylor.' J_oseph winked at Jac

Jac was flattered by what joseph said, he thought she was beautiful. Even though it was a cheesy line, it was enough to make her fall for him more.

They were booked into ' The Miramar'. A beautiful hotel overlooking the clear waters of the Bay, you could see The needles on the Isle of Wight right over to the Giant chalk cliffs of Old harrys Rocks. Jac walked across to the road to the fence, She rested her arms on the fence and began to look out at sea.  
>Jac was in the middle of a daze when she felt these musclar arms wrapp around her body, she was startled. Jac turned her neck to find that it was Joseph. She placed her hands on top of his and relaxed. The back of her head nestled in his shoulders. She couldn't believe what was happening. Joseph rested his head upon her shiny ginger hair which smelled of red roses. This felt perfect as if she was made for him, and he was made for her. His body felt right, he was muscular and tall, but he wasnt too tall. He was just right.<p>

_' This is perfect'_ jac whispered

Joseph took on of jacs hand's and led her inside the hotel. Their hands locked, just like that day back at Holby. Jac looked up to joseph and smiled. He was perfect for her. She couldn't believe what just happened. She thoguht she was in a dream and as if someone would pinch her and she'd wake up to reality.  
>They were now booked into the hotel. As they walked along the floral wallpapered corrider Joseph took his hand away from jac's and place it around her shoulder, he brought her in closer as they walked towards the room.<p>

'_Room 345, sounds like something Sahira would say' _Jac giggled.

_' shes a nice lady she is, jac you have found yourself a nice friend in her' _Joseph replied

'_I know, shes a true friend'_

Jac agreed with Joseph, Sahira was a true friend. Infact she was the only one who knew about her crush on joseph.  
>Joseph swung the door open and let Jac walk in first. Jac walked in looking at every inch of the room, The room was wallpapered, the funiture was art deco, The bed was a four poster bed, around the side of the bed was a baby blue curtain which draped along the bed. Jac walked toward the windows and noticed that it was double doors, she turned round to joseph and he mouthed to her 'go on, open them' so she did. She opened the doors and stepped out into the balacony. Once again her jaw dropped. She was stunned, How could Joseph afford a room like this.. and it was for them. Jac turned to face joseph, she held out her arms. Joseph walked towards Jac and took her in his arms, he craddled her like she was his. Jac whispered into his chest '<em>hold me'<em>. Joseph did so. He held onto Jac and never wanted to let go. Around jac he felt himself, more relaxed and was able to say or do as he pleased. When he was with Faye he lived to please her, he didnt dare to look at a girl twice, he felt trapped.

_' We have dinner reservations in an hour in a half, dont be late naylor'_

' i wont be late, i promise byrne'

Jac kept her promise. At Half 9, jac walked down the art deco staircase, at the bottem she was met by her prince charming. Jac had her hair up, joseph had never seen it like that before. She wore a dark green velvet dress with a shawl a sliver shell necklace. Jac was accompained with a beautiful broad smile... she look like somone else actually she looked liked Jac. As jac reached the last few steps joseph held out his hand, Shyly Jac took his hand and let him lead the way. Joseph sat Jac down at the table and then took his seat.  
>Through the whole evening, Jac and Joseph were laughing and smiling. Both their worlds had been lit up. At times jac would play with her hair, just to joseph would notice her when she knew that joseph did notice her. Their wine glass were being refilled everytime the glass was empty. They didnt care. Jac started to think,<em>' is there actually a course?' <em>Joseph started talking about his time at uni and so did jac. There wasnt one moment in their evening where they felt awkward, the conversation just flowed naturally, they felt as if they had known each other for years. The night was coming to a end when jac and Joseph's relationship was just starting. As they casually strolled back to their room, jac felt as if she was on cloud nine. She had just had dinner with her prince charming, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. As They approached the door, jac turned to look at him.

_' thank you for that meal joseph, it was wonderful your a true gent'_

_' glad you enjoyed it. May i say you look absolutely beautiful tonight'- Jac started to blush!_

_'Joseph, tell me straight.. do you have any feelings for me?..'_

_joseph grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer. Without hesitation joseph kissed her moist lips. The kiss was passionate and seemed like it lasted forever. As they both pulled away joseph whispered to her 'i love you jac naylor'_ now Jac knew his true feelings, he wanted her. Not faye, but her. She was actually wanted by someone. '_i love you too byrne'._ Their lips met for a second time.. this time it was longer and more passionate. Joseph opened the door took jac's hand and led her in, What happened next was left a mystery.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun arose on Bournemouth, it was a new day. The sun beamed through the bay windows of Jac and Joseph's room, The sound of their alarm awoke the pair. Joseph stirred and moved over to his side. Where he found jac gazing at him.

_' Morning beauitful' _ that same cheesy line made jac smile once again.

She placed her hands on his face, stroking his cheeks, she felt like she was in heaven. Waking up next to joseph was perfect. She tried to imagine faye reaction to this. She couldn't wait to hold it against her.

He held out one arm and pulled jac closer untill she was resting on his chest. Her hand was placed over his heart, she could feel his heartbeat, she couldnt bare to imagine what her life would be with joseph, she snuggled in closer.

_'this feels right Joseph'_

_' thats because it is right'_

Jac looked up to joseph and gently kissed his lips. Joseph started to play with her hair, it felt so shiny and so soft. Much softer then Fayes. Jac's head was nestled in his shoulders, their legs were tangled together as if they were permently glued. Jac could still smell joseph's aftershave, it smelt like he had been sprayed with every perfume in a shop but it combined and made a sweet smell. With the thought of having to get up and start getting ready for the course jac pullled the covers over them and behind to sleep. Joseph didnt object to this, he joined in. Lowering himself so he was level with jac, he still had his arm round, he gently kissed her forehead hoping he didnt wake her. He then slowly and carefully slipped his hands away from her shoulders and started to dress himself.

He couldn't bare to leave his new love but he didnt dare miss this course. Josep walked towards the mirror and adjusted his tie. Out of the corner of his eye he saw jac looking at him.

_' do you have to go? It not like hanssen is going to fire you for missing a course, you could always stay here with me?_

_' if i could jac then i would, i wont be long.. only 3 hours. When i get back i'll take you for a stroll along the cliffs, and if your lucky we can go onto the beach'_

jac nodded in agreement. She waved goodbye to joseph and went back to 45 minutes later, Jac was rudely awoken by a sound outside the door. 

' JOSEPH YOU IN THERE?' faye shouted

Jac thought to her self_ 'faye? Wat on earth is she doing here'_ she didnt dare answer the door, instead she crept and picked up her dressing gown. Jac turnt around and stared at the door. Faye was still there. She picked up her phone and walked out onto the balacony. She scrolled down her contacts untill she found Joseph's name. He wasnt answering, probably because he was in the middle of a course and his phone was on silent. Jac started to pace the room trying to figure out what to do, Jac walked upto the door and peered through the pep hole!

There she was, Faye morton Standing there. Faye had the most terrifying look on her face, like she always did. Faye stared to the pep hole, she went right up close to it. Jac backed away thinking she saw her. Luckly Faye didnt see her.

_'joseph i know your in there, who do you have with you then? Jac naylor? Chrissie Williams. No no, i bet its that new tart Sahira Shah.. mm, i knew she was to innocent. I will find out Joseph'._

Jac really didnt know what to do, she thought about confronting faye and telling her the truth, yes she and joseph came away to do a course, yes they went to dinner and yes they slept together. Jac didnt have the courage. All these years when Jac always had the courage to confront someone she would of done it but the one time she has to confront someone she bottles out.

With that her phone started to ring. At last it was Joseph.

'hey you, want did you want?'

_' faye's here'_

_'what? Why? You haven't let her in have you?_

_' no, why would i do that. Just come back now'_

_' i am, im on my way up. You hide somewhere and ill bring her to reasure her'_

_'what? Im not hiding.'_

_' Jac please, for me. Then thats it, when we get back to Holby i'll tell Faye that its over and we can be together. Isnt that what you want?'_

_' yes of course it is, that what i want most. To be with you'_

_' well then do as i say'_

Jac did as Joseph wanted, she went into the bathroom with her phone and locked the door, she sat down with her back rested against the door waiting anxiously for the moment when Joseph and Faye walked in.  
>Jac could hear the pair arguing she had her ear against the door trying to hear what they were saying. She couldn't understand what they were saying. Although she heard faye say ' Ok, im sorry for barging in, ill go. I love you' Jac's heart shattered, she couldn't bare to hear someone else to say i love you to her man, even joseph said that they were together. She felt a small tear run down the side of her face, she didnt even bother to wipe it, she just let them fall.<p>

With the Bang of the door, Jac stood up and unlocked the door. Joseph was stood there with his arms out.  
><em>'come here you' <em>Jac slowly walked into his arms, she started to sob. Her dainty body was shaking, her eye were red and puffy, she was clearly upset about something. She couldn't quite understand why she was crying. To her surprise joseph didnt ask why she was crying, he just held her tightly while she sobbed into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

oseph loved Jac, he did. He couldn't bare to be apart from her, all he wanted was to be with Jac. Not faye, far as he knew it his relationship with faye was over, done and dusted. His main priorities was work and starting a new life with jac. When jac was crying into his chest he couldn't help but think that he did wrong, he just wanted to block the world out so it was just them two, through out the night jac was in this emotional mood. He honestly couldn't understand why. She wasn't hurt and she wasn't unwell.

'_Jac honestly, tell me whats bothering you?;_ everytime jac shed a tear it broke joseph;s heart even more.

'_when faye was here earlier i was scared that she was going to find out about us and take you away from me'_

without replying Joseph held jac in his arms and cradled her back and forth. If joseph did decide to come clean to faye then wouldnt let her hurt jac. Jac was all he cared about now.

_'when we get back to holby tomorrow, like i said i'll tell her'_

Jac was still burried in his chest, she slightly nodded and started to calm down.

Joseph carried on cradling her. All he could do was stroke her hair and offer her comfort. Joseph looked down at jac, he thought she may have been uncomfortable or maybe she might of objected to the idea of joseph cuddling her, instead she nuzzled up closer against his chest. ' _everything going to be okay jac, i wont let anyone hurt you, i promise'_

He felt jac smile against his shoulder, he could feel her holding him close as if she was about to be ripped apart. Joseph carefully took out his phone and began to write a message_ ' faye, when i get back tomorrow we need to talk its urgen_t' he then found faye's name and send the message. Once again he carried on cradling jac and offering comforting words.

_'how about we go for that stroll now? Would that make you feel better?' _Joseph asked quitely.

_'mm yeah, that would be nice'_

As they walked along the cliff edge hand in hand jospeh could see and feel that jac was starting to relax and feel more comfortable. Breathing in that fresh sea air made joseph feel new. He didnt know why but it did. He didnt want to leave the seaside, he liked it here. Better then back at Borehamwood. A thought popped into his head, maybe once faye knew about him and jac then they should move down to bournemouth and start fresh. Then he thought not, jac would want to stay at Holby so she's closer to her friends, mainly Sahira. Jac didnt have know family to live for. Him and faye never had children, but faye had a little boy Archie who joseph took in has own, unfortunetly he died. Archie had Lowe sydrome but was perscribed the wrong drug by a nurse and died. Joseph was upset but focused more on cheering faye up. What a long day that was. Now joseph had no reason for staying with Faye.

_'Joseph we're going to be okay aren't we? Asked a unsure jac_

_' of course we are, Once this is out there is nothing stopping us moving in together and starting fresh'_

_'i'd like that' _jac replied with a smile.

_' im just going to make a call joseph, be right back'_

joseph nodded and watched Jac slowly walk away to make a phone call. He had a feeling that she was calling sahira, he really admired how trusthworthy Sahira was. He knew that jac had told Sahira about her feelings for him, infact he was glad. Sahira was able to keep a secret and was extremely supportive of Jac.  
>Making sure that he was making himself to obvious joseph looked away as jac was walking back, he turned to her and laughed.<p>

' whats so funny?'

' nothing, just the way you strut your stuff as your walking back.. it's rather..cute'

jac blushed and laughed. She put one hand over his neck and lent in for a kiss. Just like before, their kisses were passionate. It was magic, the way their lips connected with each others, it was right and somewhere among all the dizziness and the clinging to each other like a life line, something inside joseph changed, never to be resversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because for now, he was content to feel jac's breath come and go with his. Joseph pulled away leaving jac to give out a small moan.

' best we better get back and sleep before the course and then back to borehamwood'

Jac agreed and took his hands and started to walk back to the hotel grounds. Back to the warm and cosy room of theirs were the spend their last night together before facing the unknown back at holby.


	10. Chapter 10

As Jac walked into work the following morning, she couldn't help but noitce that something was different. She couldnt put her finger on it? It wasnt the ward, and it wasn't the staff.. maybe it was her?

_' Sahira, dont get me wrong yeah, but has something changed?'_

_'nope everythings the same... dont worry about that, tell me about your two days away? I need gossip'_

Jac pulled sahira into the office and began to explain the details of her life changing two days.

_' well you know, we got there the hotel was just magnificent, i went over to look at the sea and joseph wandered over and put his arms around my waist. Sahira, it felt perfect...'_

Sahira screamed with happiness, with everyone peering into the office Jac continued..

_'He took me to dinner, it was very posh and i mean posh, He led me back to our room and...'_

She gave out a little chuckle and walked out leaving Sahira hanging there..

_' JAC' _shouted sahira. '_ DONT TELL ME YOU...YOU DID_'. Sahira came up being jac and started to laugh, sahira started to jump around the ward, she was by far very happy.

'_ Jac, im so happy for you. You know, i know we dont see eye to eye but your a good friend and i don't care if your heartless. Which by the way, i dont think you are, you deserve to be with Joseph and to happy.'_ Sahira explained as she hugged her best friend.

_' thanks Sahira, your not bad forself eh! Your a good friend'  
><em> 

Jac couldn't help but smile, she wanted to tell sahira every little detail but she would be to embrassed. She wanted to tell her how when Joseph led her into the bedroom, he slowly undressed her and they made love but something stopped Jac, them precious details were secret to her and Joseph. Jac winked at sahira and got on with her work.

A young girl with a broken leg, a older man with kidney infection, a women with a punchered lung and a car crash accident and a man wo was waiting for an endoscopy . Nothing out of the ordinary, just another normal day for the Holby Staff.

As per usual, jac was on top of these paitents. Although she couldn't help but think of Joseph, this was normal right? Every so often she would get a wave of exitment, this was because by the end of the week she and joseph would be living together, they would be happy.. and ready to start fresh.

As Jac was getting ready for a theatre slot she saw Sahira walk past.

_' Oh Sahira. On friday, did you want to come round with James. Me and Joseph would appreciate it?.. think of it as a peace offering, a new start to our wacky friendship'_

'O_h yes i would love to, get to see this romance between you two. Do i need to bring a sick bucket?'_ joked Sahira.

_' you might want to'_ Jac laughed.

Jac thought i'd was rather funny actually, Sahira was into all that mushy lovey dovey sort of thing, personally it made Jac sick. She wasn't into love, or children. Jac remembered the first time Sahira brought harry into ward... disaster. Sahira had handed Harry to Jac and poped to the loo, Jac didnt know what to do with harry. He then started crying, she couldn;t understand how a little thing like that could produce such ear deafing noise. Sahira joked that Harry saw Jac's face and got scared. That sort of joke was normal for Jac, she was used to it..

After Jac had finished her endoscopy she was expected to go and see Hanssen..

_'Uh Jac, we have a paitent who is being brought over from St James's and is in need of a heart bypass.. i have apointed this operation to you, it would be required of you to accept this?'_

_' Yes i will do this but wait, why me? Not Sahira, Greg, Hope or even Spence?'_

_' Its matter of quality, you perform this type of procedure very well, better then anyone else. But you will have to stay 2 hours later'_

Jac finished at 6pm and was going to go round Josephs to break the news to Faye.

_' Can i get back to you on it, i have some re-arranged to do'_

_'of you go Ms Naylor'_

Jac had even stepped out the room yet and she was dialling Joseph, Surely joseph could wait two more hours to tell Faye. She nervously awaited the moment when Joseph answered..

_' Hey angel, whats up?'_

_' I have to do a heart bypass today but it means i have to stay untill 8'_

_'Thats fine, we can keep Faye waiting. As if she cares. Just meet me at mine after'_

_' Yep, ill be there. I'll see you later then.. good luck us eh'_

_'Jac'_

_'what?'_

_' i love you'_

_' you soppy idiot, i love you too'_

Jac treasured moments like these. Each time she heard them three little words she would fall for joseph even more. She was glad that Joseph had said it because she wasn't in the mood to go ahead with this bypass, she just wanted to be within joseph's arms, she craved him. She needed one kiss, that was enough to last her untill 8. just one more..

Throughout the procedure Jac would catch glimpses of the clock, each time it hadn't moved. She would do anything for this operation to go quickly so she could be free, but no. The clock was ticking away slowly.  
>After being in the operating theatre for a mere three and half hours jac was glad to be free. As she impaitently undressed from her royal blue uniform into the warm and comfort of her tracksuit, As turnt the ignition on, on her bike she was ready to face what ever happened next.<p>

She arrived at Josephs house, hoping Faye wasnt their just yet, she needed to be alone with Joseph just for a second, before everything blew up.

As she made her way up the front steps the door opened, she lifted her head to find Joseph stood there with a smile on his face. He held out his hand, clenched onto Jac's and led her in.

_' Are you sure you want to do this Jac_?' Joseph mumbled.

'_ Im sure, you know me, the heartless fiesty one. Ill cope' Jac replied, she didnt looked sure._

_'Just think, tomorrow when you wake up ill be there by your side. I've chosen you over Faye. Its just me and you now'._

Jac felt Joseph's warm hands touch her face, she leant in for a kiss. This was probably the last kiss they would shared untill their relationship was out in the open. Jac pulled away and put her chin onto Joseph's shoulder, holding him close and tightly. As Jac closed her eyes, she heard the sound of key opening a lock.

_'Its now or never'_ said a confident Joseph.

Joseph tightly gripped Jac's hand as they waited untill faye walked into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The moment Faye walked into the Lounge, her face produced the the most appalling look. Joseph looked at Jac who was at this point was staring right into Faye's eyes, Joseph thought to himself '_landed myself in deep now..great one Joseph.' _Luckly Faye hadn't seen joseph holing Jac's hand... or had she?

Faye started to realise the situation. '_ Joseph what is she doing here?'_

_'firstly she does have a name...' _

Jac inturped Joseph, before he could finish his sentence

_' Faye i dont like being here as much as you dont like me, so lets just get this over with yeah?'_ Jac had some nerves, even Joseph hadn't stood up to Faye before.

Faye didnt have understand what was happening.. joseph just couldn't find the words to say. _' come on Joseph, man up, you want to be with Jac not Faye' _he thought.

Finally, Joseph plucked up the courage and found them words

'its not easy to say this but, me... me and Jac' his voice sounded so distant.

By the anger on Faye's face, she got the point. Joseph felt Jac's clench his hand. Joseph put his arm around Jac and pulled her closer.

' Faye, there is nothing you can do to stop this, i have no feeling for you. You a sick and twisted women, who to be honest shouldn't be aloud to be with anyone'. Humbled Joseph.

' Truth hurts doesn't it Faye' remarked Jac, who was still within Josephs arms.

Faye gave out this screech as stormed to the other end of the room. With this emotion on her face that frightened Jac and even Joseph.

This emoition was so strong and so visable, yet to those who chose to see only what they want to, see only the flash of fire in your eyes. Never in his life has Joseph been scared of Faye, but this time. He was. Was she about to do something she regretted.

_' How could you do this to me, you spiteful..._' Faye began to shout.

As she carried on '_ ALL THESE TIMES YOU WERE 'OUT' EH? YOU WAS WITH THAT HEARTLESS AND SELFISH OLD COW'_

_' Jac is none of them, if you actually got to know her then you would realise why i fell in love with her'_

_' Go one then, tell me? Why is she so different to me?'_

Joseph walked towards the window and started to explain the reasons '_ Well for one, she listens to me, she understands my feelings and my atitude towards life, she doesn't trap me, wanna know the best one? SHE LOVES ME. You never did, you just wanted me here to feel sympathic for you'_

_' no no no, it wasnt like that joseph you know that?'_

_' what was it like then? Because i did love you at the start, i adored you, then you became mentally unstable, possive over me. I lost interest with you. I met Jac, someone who actually cared about my feelings and wanted to take care of ME' J_oseph's temper was building up inside him, he had to hit something, just to release all of his anger.

He turned around to look at Jac, by her face she was quite worried. He sat down beside and cradled her not caring if faye saw or not. Jac was feeling unfortable, he knew she had to go, but he need her with him. He gentely kissed her head.

Joseph could sense something as going to happen, he whispered in Jac's ear 'J_ac i know you wanted to be here, but Fayes going to do something, i can sense it, just go home, at least your safe'_

Jac nooded, with Faye's back still turned, Jac behind down to kiss Joseph's forehead. She then carried on walking out the door. As soon as Jac had gone, Faye came up to Joseph's face

'_ How dare you do this to me Joseph. Was i not enough for you? I thought you loved me?_' at this point Faye was fuming

' D_o not, raise your voice at me Faye. This relationship of ours, is over. Dont you get that? Ever since ive been working at holby and you have been in threat of me being with other girls you hated it. I had to be your man and no oone ese.. well heres a fact for you. Im Jac's now, and whatever you say wont change that'_

Joseph had obvisouly hit a nerve, within a flash, he saw Faye's hand being raised. He couldn't understand what was going on, just like that, Faye had slapped him around the face his hand instantly went to his face, it was burning. The whole left side of his face felt like he was under anesthetic. Faye looked as if she was ready to numb his other side, before she couldn't slap him, her grabbed her wrist, trying not to be to spiteful as faye would mosrt definitely go to the police and try to get him arrest for pyhsical abuse.

_' Faye i suggest you dont try this with me' _Joseph snapped as he held her wrist, staring into them beady eyes of hers.

_' JOSEPH, JUST LET..ME..GO'_ Faye pleaded.

_' On one condition, you leave me and JAC alone.. understood?'_ explained a frustrated Joseph

'_ umm.. yes i gues.._' Faye's voice got quieter

_' Wasnt to hard was it'._

Joseph pushed her back and stormed his way upstairs. Not caring if he messed up their room, which now was fayes, he scrambled to find a bag big enough to hold his belongings in. He pulled out all his drawers and bunched up all his clothes. Not long, he realised a distressed Faye was curled up in the corner of the room bawling her eyes out. He couldn't care less , he got his things and left.

' BY THE WAY FAYE, I SUGGEST YOU SIGN THE DIVORCE PAPERS THAT IM GOING TO SEND YOU' Jospeh shouted from the door.

Joseph didnt care that Faye was still sat in that same corner, crying her eyes out, but what he didnt know was she was starting to self harm. Far as Joseph was aware, faye was no longer his problem

With one slam of the front door, Joseph was free. Free of Faye, free of being trapped..

He was now able to start fresh with Jac, the one women he truely loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with..


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the start of Jac and Joseph's new life together, a life that was filled with passion,trust and honesty. Nobody was going to put them down, they were both on nine could.

_'Someone's happy' _Sahira smiled as Jac towards the locked room with a broad smile upon her face.

_'Lets just say that Faye isn't in the picture anymore'_

_'You told her? Good for you two.. now you can go public eh?' _Sahira loved the idea of Jac and Joseph finally being able to go public. Four weeks ago Jac and Joseph didn't even talk, now their in a committed relationship.

_'Me and Joseph went round to Faye's last night and broke it to her, Joseph told me to leave early because he could sense that she was going to do something but now we're free' _as soon as Jac said this she felt a wave of relief over take her body.

'_ Did Joseph say anything about what happened after?'_ Sahira was curious.

_' She grabbed his wrist, but he managed to deal with it.. dont worry he didnt hurt her. Im suprised she hasn't come in today shouting the odds at me'_

_' Well if she does, we're all here for you. We just want whats best for you.. even Connie'_

_Jac and Connie never saw eye to eye. Jac was jealous of Connie, she was the best surgeon on the ward and was definitely Hanssens other favourite girl. When Connie left and her job was avaliable both Jac and Sahira were up for it..Jac was given the consultants position Connie gave Jac a pair of her shoes and told her to 'fill them'. Just as Connie was leaving, Jac started to like her._

_It was like it was on cue Faye walked out of the elevator. It was obvious that Faye was looking for Jac.  
>Sahira glared at Faye and then at Jac, giving jac a little wink as if to say ' go get her'.<em>

_' There you are. You selfish slag, how could you steal my man off me'. _Faye declared

_' Faye keep your voice down' _Sahira butted in.

_' and who asked you for your opinion? Look at you new girl coming in here swanning around, nobody cares'_ Faye snapped.

_' Sahira its fine, i can manage its not like she going to harm me' _Jac quietly said.

_Jac didn't want the whole ward to know her personal life so she pushed Faye into the office.._

_' Now you listen to me Faye, you leave Sahira out of this.. i fell in love with Joseph. You cant help who you fall in love with, just like you and Linden, so dont come in here and accuse me of stealing your man, your not worthy of him anyway' _Jac exclamied.

' Dont bring Linden into this, you know his death wasn't my fault... just admitt it, you wanted to see me hurt and they only way to do that was to take Joseph away from me?'

' You do love playing the victim don't you. Oh Faye has to be the innocent, and has to be have everything she wants' Jac said sacarstically. '

_' More like you just want someone to blame, i dont need this Jac, i just wanted to be happy with Joseph. I didnt think you were this cold hearted'_

_' You are the one who came in here and started it all again.. poor Faye she hasn't go her own way, now we all have to suffer_' Jac could feel her blood boiling, she needed to get away from faye.

Faye didn't respond she stormed out the room, leaving Jac to slump down in the chair, her head was sweating. She honestly thought that Faye was going to do something again. Jac thought to her self _' finally she's got the message'_

Jac couldn't feel her palm's sweating, her hands were closing into fists. Anger didn't even come closer to what jac was feeling, she could see Micheal Spence walking towards to the office, Jac quickly left before she was forced to answer any questions, she really wasn't in the mood.

Once again Jac found her self glearing at the clock, even the chaos of paitents wasn't making the time going any faster. She kept snapping at paitents for no reason, she was handling paitents as if they were little pieces of dirt. Sahira was afraid that the old Jac was making a return.

Jac just had to deal with the fact that maybe, not every day was going to be a fairytale. But she knew for sure that right know she would rather be at home, in the comfort of her boyfriend.

_'Sahira, i know i dont finish my shift for another 30 mintues but i dont have anyone else left on my list.. im going now. Hope you can still make it for friday's dinner?'_ mumbled a sorrowful Jac

_' Yeah course im still up for it, and you take off. Its been a long day for you, we dont want Miss Naylor to get all touchy feeling' _Responded Sahira

_'Thanks Sahira' _

Luckly, tomorrow was Jac's day off, she couldn't wait to be able to turn her alarm off and stay in bed later then half six, nothing sounded more pleasant then that.  
>As Jac turned the key in the lock, she was entering the world that just consits of her and Joseph.<p>

' Jospeh, im home' Jac giggled.

' In the kitchen love' a faint voice was coming from the kitchen.

Jac threw down her bag, and slipped of her 6inch Jimmy Choos, Jac and Sahira loved their Jimmy Choos, Jac slowly walked into the kitchen to find Joseph cooking, he had Jac's apron on and was baking a pizza from stratch. 

' Are you.. b-b-baking?'Jac asked.

' Home made pizza, come and join in' Joseph laughed.

So she did, jac began to roll out the dough with the rolling pin, Jac loved cooking.. Before her mum put her up for adoption she would teach Jac how to make blueberry muffins, they were hear favourite. She missed them special mother-daughter days.

' Jac your doing it wrong'

Joseph came up behind Jac, put his hands over hers and helped her to roll out the dough, Jac couldn't help but laugh. Jac picked up some flour and flung it in Joseph's face, Jac knew she was in for it. She picked up the bag of flour and ran.

_' THATS IT, YOUR GETTING IT JAC' _Joseph laughed as he ran after her.

While she was running Jac was sprinkling flour on the floor and flinging it in Joseph's directions, Joseph was jumping from the two sofa's trying to catch Jac. Joseph picked up some eggs. Jac stood still knowing wjhat was coming next, she copied him. Picked up some eggs and loobed the egg, it went hurling through the air and cracked on the side of joseph's face..

_' ok ok, i didnt mean that Joseph_' jac giggled, she was trying to stop her self from laughing to death.

_' you've had it now Naylor.' _

Joseph picked up bothed eggs, rubbed them against his shirt and chucked them both in Jac's direction. She saw the eggs coming her way and ducked. The eggs went straight into the window. Jac slowly stood up.

_' Missed me, looks like you need to get some throwing classes' _Jac said sacarstically.

Before she knew it Joseph was chasing after her again, Jac changed her directions and bolted towards the stairs. Like before, joseph was after her. Jac scambered into the bedroom.. she realised there was no way out. Joseph came hurling in and tacked her down to the bed. Jac laid there with Joseph's arm spread of her body, they both were constantly giggling and laughing about what just happened. Jac turnt to face Joseph.

' What just happened?'

'Well you threw flour at me, and an egg and me being me.. i missed. Now your going to shut your eyes while i kiss you'

Jac didnt object to this, she felt Joseph's hand on her face as he lent in and kissed her.  
>As their lips pressed against each others it was like there was no one else in the world but them. It was like all their problems had vanished. Jac's lips were so soft compared to Joseph's. Jac's heart was beating fast and slow at the same time. She was truely and deeply in love.<p>

Jac didnt want to part from Joseph's lips, but did. She then nested in his chest while Joseph gently stroked her back.

'Joseph' Jac sat up and carried on ' Think you should either carry on with that pizza or scrap it?'

' Maybe we should scrap it Jac.. dont you think?' Joseph laughed.

Jac smiled and laid back down. She felt as if her world was now complete. She had her Mr Right, who was never going to leave her side.


	13. Chapter 13

Jac just made it to the bathroom, third time this week, she spent her mornings and most the night hunched over the toliet. She couldn't understand why she was constantly bring up the whole content of her stomach. It's not like she was unwell, she was so careful with germs. Jac hardly got ill..

Jac's phone started to ring, she dragged herself away from the toliet and managed to catch the call before it ended.

'Morning you' Joseph said

The familar voice had cheered Jac up a tad, she stated to lighten up and smile

'I missed you joe'

'I miss you too angel, sorry i wasn't there when you woke up. Hanssen wanted me to prep for a hip replacement'

' Thats fine, was a bit worried when i woke up, but i wasn't really concentrating' Jac's voice started to sound frail.

'Why whats wrong?, you still throwing up?' Joseph asked, he started to worry..

'Oh yes'

'third time this week, and second time since last night'

'Jac your not..'

Before Joseph could finish this sentence Jac interupted ' no im not pregnant'

'Oh okay, whatever you say! Speak to you later, i love you'

' i love you too' when Jac said these words it felt right.. it felt perfect.

Jac had thought about the possibilty of her being pregnant, but she blocked it out and put it at the back of her head. She couldn't be pregnant, just because she was being sick in the morning doesn't mean shes pregnant..does it?

Once again Jac found herself over the toilet ' ive had enough of this' she thought. She picked up her phone and dialled Hanssen, just her luck no answer.

' Hanssen, its Jac. Im afraid i'm not going to be in today, i've been up half the night bring up my stomach.. ill be back tomorrow' Jac voice was weak.

Jac rested the whole day, she didn't bother to dress up instead. She dressed down in her pj's and dressing gown. She spent most of the day on the sofa watching trashy american programmes, just waiting for something exciting to happen. A car door slamming made Jac bite her lip, a part of her thought it could be Faye coming round for round two. She sat there frozen waiting for that knock on the door but instead the sound of a key in the lock send a wave of relief throughout Jac.

Joseph walked through Jac's recently decorated kitchen, threw his bag down and took of his jacket. He carried n walking around the house untill he got to the lounge were Jac was laid.

' Have you collected the rest of your things?' jac asked.

' i was just on my way round to hers now when i thought i'd stop by and see how you are'

' im much better now, thank god'

Joseph bent over and kissed Jac's forehead, their heads were resting on each others, she ran her fingers through his hair and down to this shoulders were she pulled him in for another kiss. Joseph moved the blanket which was covering jac's legs and sat next to her with his arms open. Jac knew what this ment, she drew herself closer and nestled her frail body within his. She felt Joseph's warm fingers stroking her back. This sent Jac into a small sleep.

Jac could feel that uneasy sickness feeling re-appearing in he stomach, she thrw of the blanket and made a dash for the toilet, once again, her head was sweating and not to mention it was spinning, she could feel another wave of sickness about to make an appearance. She had totally forgotten about Joseph who at this point was making his way up stairs with a pint of water. He saw Jac hunched over, it broke his heart to see how frail and fragile Jac was.

' Here drink this' Joseph passed heer the water.

'Thanks Jose, suppose its not a pretty sight eh? Seeing me like this..'

'Hay don't think like that Jac, your beautiful ..no matter what you feel like you will always be beautiful.. and your all mine'

Kac smiled and raised her arms for Joseph to help her up. Although she couldn't bare to think that a small chance of her could pregnant she knelt down to the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test.

' Guess its now or never'

'Jac if its..' He couldn't get the wordds out ' you know, postive i will behind you every step of the way'

These two minutes felt like a life time. Jac was sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands while Joseph was rubbing her back. If she was pregnant how would she explain it to every at work?, she wouldn't be able to hide it for that long, how would she cope? Jac lived in a one bedroom studio, how would she fit in all the babies essentials?

'Jac its time'

Jac sprung up and walked over to the test, she held her hand over the marking and rejoined Joseph on the bed. She took away her hand and peered down at the test..Joseph and Jac both looked at each other.. Jac then put her head in his shoulder and started to silently cry. Joseph put both his arms around a vulnerable Jac and held her tight.

' Everythings going to be OK Jac, i promise..'


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of Jac's alarm starled her, she couldn't believe that the one day she had off, she had spent it throwing up, what sort of a day of was that. As she shifted her position in the bed she couldn't help but think that in 9 months time she would be experiencing motherhood. Jac and Joseph had spent most the night talking about their future, they had ruled out that idea of having a termination. That wasn't the way forward. The pair was just getting used to being in a relationship and now they had created a little someone. Someone that was their own, part of them.

Jac didnt want to go to work, she wasn't feeling in the spirit to face Sahira or Hanssen. She was down for Surgery at 10- fitting a pacemaker in a fifty year old business man. Jac knew she had to go into work, it was her duty but she just wanted to stay in bed.

As she hoisted herself out of bed just peering over her shoulder at Joseph who was sound sleep, she didnt want to leave him, but she had to. She walked over to the chair in the corner of the room where her dark blue blouse and her brown trousers were laid out straight. She thought to herself '_ few more months, im not going to fit these'. _She slowly slipped her trousers on and her blouse, walked over to Josep who was still in a deep sleep, she bent down and gently kissed his forehead and whispered '_I love you'. _Then off she went, to another day of work.

Upon her arrival she saw Sahira struggling to hold Harry and to hold her bags. So Jac pondered off to Sahira

_'Here let me take something' _Jac said

Jac thought that Sahira was going to hand her the bags but instead she handed 8 month old Harry over.

_' Okay then, i was going to say hand me the bags but ok'_ Jac laughed.

_' Its nice to have someone else hold them for a change, me and James are forever holding them_' Sahira replied.

When Sahira handed Harry over on her first day, Jac didn't know how to hold him or what to do. She felt useless. However this time, she felt like a natural and Harry wasn't crying, instead he was smiling and chuckling. Jac started to smile as herself and Sahira took to the elevator.

_'Jac, i think he likes you'_ Sahira said.

_' That makes a change eh'_ Jac replied as she was tickling Harry's little feet.

Jac couldn't help but think, that soon enough that would hers and Joseph's little baby she would be holding.  
>A enormous smile over took Jac's face leaving Sahira to think<p>

_' Jac, you never smile if i hand you one of my boys. So why have you started now?'_ Sahira said in some confusion

Jac wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, she only just got over the fact that shes pregnant herself, but Sahira was her best friend so it wasn't no harm in telling her..

_' When you drop Harry of at the nursery come and find me and i'll tell you' _

Jac passed Harry back to Sahira and left the Elevator.

'_ Naylor, Your theatre slot has been moved to half nine' _ Spence rambled from the oppposite side of the ward.

_' Great one Spence_' Jac remarked.

Thirty minutes to wait untill she was due in theatre. Jac crept into the office and began to dial a number

_' Oh hello, i wonder if you help it its Jac Naylor from Darwin, would it be possible to book an appointment for around 3 O'clock?' _Jac sounded so innocent when on the phone. _' Thank you very much'_

What Jac didnt know was that Sahira was stood at the door listening to the phone call. She spun around in the car to find Sahira stood there with her arms crossed.

_'I take it you were there through-out my phone call?' _Jac asked.

_' Correct, what did you want to tell me anyway?' _

Jac looked towards the ground while twiddling her thumbs, Sahira strolled over and sat on the desk and peered down at Jac

Under her breath Jac said '_ im pregnant'_

_' Your what?' _Sahira couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_' I'm pregnant'_ Jac repeated.

_' oh my god Jac, thats fantastic.. congratulations!'_ Sahira stood up and put her arms around her friend.

_' Thanks Sahira, buts its early days so can we keep this between us' _Jac pleaded.

_' Oh yes, of course, anything you want. Im here if you need me'_ Sahira told Jac as she huged her.

'JAC YOUR PATIENTS GONE INTO VF' Spence shouted from the ward.

Without saying thank you to Sahira, Jac jumped out the seat and ran to his attention. Jac climbed ontop of the paitent performing CPR while the bed was being wheeled into theatre. Times like this really stressed Jac out, having to peform CPR to a paitent was one of the most hard intense moments, when the paitent survived it was like a gash of acomplishment , but if it went the other way and they didn't survive, she felt a wave of disappointed and frustration. Guess thats the life of being a Consultant cardiothoracic surgeon.  
>Unfortunately Jac wasn't able to save the old man, he was to far gone by the time Jac had reached him. Jac then felt that wave of frustration overcome her body. This wasn't a good combination with the nausea feeling.<p>

' Jac Jac, why did you run of?' Sahira asked as she walked towards Jac

_' Sorry about that, Patient went into VF_' Jac replied as she adjusted her clothes.

_' Successful?'_

_' Nope, lost 'em'_

_' Oh Jac, don't take it to heart'_

_' No I wont. Anyway, I have a appointment in half an hour, would you mind coming with me? Joseph had to go and see his mother, I'd really appreciate the company and support_' Jac asked

_' Course I'll come with you Jac, you know. I'm going to be with Joseph behind you, if you need any questions.. ask me? You know, I do have two of my own, I have experience and trust me half the time it isn't nice experience' _Sahira giggled

Jac found her self smiling, that's the first time she smiled since holding Harry. Jac was very appreciative of Sahira. Jac never really had an true friends, she didn't want to get to close to anyone because she knew deep down that they would back stab her. Sahira was the first true friend that Jac has trusted and let into her life. Sahira was down to earth, warm spirited and respectable women. Although she hadn't experienced the childhood that Jac did she was very sympathetic and understandable..

_' Jac, its five to three. Did you want get going?'_ Sahira mumbled as she sat next to Jac.

_'mm, yeah alright then_' Jac said, she seem unsure about this.

_' Everything's going to be fine Jac, just think of Joseph and how you and him are going to make such lovely parents_' Sahira said calmly.

Jac and Sahira walked towards the elevator. Jac's heart was beating extremely fast. She was about to see a Doctor and confirm that she was pregnant. Jac hesitated outside the door, she swallowed and walked in.

_' It's Jac Naylor.. my appointment is at 3 with Mr Bundler' _Jac said in a quiet voice

_' Thank you Miss Naylor, Mr Bundler will be with you shortly'._

Jac and Sahira sat down awaiting for Jac's name to be called. These moments were the most agonising minutes ever, apart from the two minutes wait for the pregnancy test. After this appointment Jac would either walk out the room with her mind set ready for motherhood or she'd come out that room the same as she entered, surely she is pregnant because pregnancy tests don't give off false

' Miss Naylor'

Jac stood up adjusted her self and followed Mr Bundler.

' Wait, Is it alright if my friend comes too?' Jac nervously asked

'Yes of course' Replied Mr bundler

Sahira stood up and walked behind Jac.. Jac went and laid down on the bed. Although Jac was a doctor herself, she felt nervous

' So the pregnancy test showed up positive right?'

Jac nodded and slowly stared at Sahira who at this point was smiling at her friend, She winked at Jac and gave her the thumbs up. As he applied the gel to Jac's stomach she felt excited. She could be seeing her little baby on the screen.

'OK, so.. if we are lucky.. we will be able to see if the test was correct'

As this point Jac was biting her lip, despite the expression oh her face, Jac did want to be pregnant. It would bring her and Joseph closer together, they would be exploring the lovely natural cause of parenthood.

'There we go'

Jac's head quickly turnt to the screen to find a little heartbeat.

'You mean.. t-t-thats my baby?.'

It looked like a peanut, but when that little heartbeat was flicking Jac fell in love, she was so overwhelmed, her eyes were filling up with tears. Jac glanced over to Sahira who looked like she was crying too, Jac blinked and smiled. This one little tear rolled down her check. Jac wasn't one to cry in front of people, even Sahira knew this, but this was an exception.

_' Yeah, the test was correct, I will print out the scan picture for you to take away with you, did you want me to leave the screen on for a moment?'_ He kindly asked.

_'Yes please'_ Jac's said, her voice was so quiet.

Sahira got out the chair and came and sat on the bed with Jac, she was smiling along with Jac. The old stubborn Jac has gone and been replaced with a friendlier and respectable Jac.

_'Jac that's your little baby, him or her is part you.. its going to be a stubborn little child' _Sahira joked hoping Jac wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Jac didn't reply but she laughed, so obviously Sahira's remark was successful. Mr Bundler came back in the room with the baby picture, he wiped away the gel that was still upon Jac's stomach. He handed the photo to Jac and showed the pair out.

'Jac, I gotta dash and go pick up Harry. We still on for tomorrow? Thanks for allowing me to see your baby, your going to make a lovely mother!'

' I appreciate it Sahira thanks ever so much and yes, even more reason to celebrate now!' Jac laughed.

Off Sahira dashed leaving Jac slowly making her way back to the ward holding the photo in her hand, she still couldn't believe that she saw her baby, the heartbeat was the cherry on the cake . She as approached the ward she saw Joseph stood their chatting to Greg Douglas. Joseph saw Jac out the corner of his eye and cut off the conversation with Greg. He walked around the desk and towards to Jac with his arms open. Jac smiled and walked straight into them. She peered at Greg, he seemed to point at the pair and then made a love heart out of his hands. Jac smiled and nodded. She pulled away, and took out the scan photo. As she did she whispered to Joseph'_ went for a confirmation, we are pregnant' _ She showed Joseph the photo, with arm he held Jac and the scan. Jac peered up to Joseph, he blink and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He then put his head on her head and kissed her. Jac carefully took the photo and put it back in her pocket while Joseph had one hand around her back and the other hand on her stomach, Jac nestled her head within his shoulders. She placed on hand on top of Joseph's hand which was on her stomach, she smiled and whispered _ 'I love you both more than anything' _while Joseph held his family in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

_' So Jac, you and Joseph Byrne are hitting it off'_ Greg exclaimed as Jac walked around the desk.

_' Yes Greg that's correct, got a problem?' _Jac snapped.

_'Woah Jac calm it'_

_' Greg ever heard of a j-o-k-e?' J_ac said sarcastically

_' Oh yes I have actually, but that didn't sound like a joke'_

_' haha very funny Greg, yeah we're are dating' J_ac couldn't help but smile when we said that, She was Joseph were together.

_' Well I don't say this often but I'm happy for you' _Greg smiled.

Jac nodded and out her thumbs up, as soon as she told Greg she knew that within half an hour the news of her and Joseph's relationship would be across the hospital and she was right. Whenever she went staff was making that same hand heart as Greg was. Jac found it funny, and got it with her work, a heart bypass, abdominal hernia.. nothing new.

' Ms Naylor, word on the street is that you and Joseph Byrne' Henrik Hanssen mummered in his croaky deep voice.

' You heard correct then' Jac replied, same old story. She had been saying this most of the day.

' Hope it doesn't intervene with your work reputation'

' No Hanssen it wont, my work and personal life are separate'

' Good ms Naylor, don't forget your Tumour operation today, I will be in there supervising while Michael Spence will be giving you a hand'

' Michael Spence? Really? I'm sure I can do this alone' she speculated

' Michael Spence is giving you a hand end of.'

Jac groaned and walked off, she knew she could perform this operation well without having to have Spence assist her, he would just go on telling Jac his problems he was having with his wife Anneliese and the fact that she is sleeping with Ric griffin. Personally, Jac couldn't care less about his problems. She wanted to focus on that point of her future with Joseph. Of course when we was at work she had to put them thoughts aside and focus on the patients.  
>Off trotted Jac towards to the theatre reading for her tumour operation.<p>

While completing the operation the hot topic that was hotting up in the theatre was the relationship of Jac and Joseph.

' So Naylor, you bagged yourself another Byrne.. well done you' Joseph said sarcastically

'what a way to put it Michael'

' So is this serious? I take it Faye knows? Otherwise you wouldn't be hugging in the ward' Spence asked

_' How do you know that?'_

_' I have my sources'_

_' If you must know, it is serious.. serious as in we're having a baby'_

Michael dropped the scalpel and stared up at Jac. Luckily Hanssen had changed his mind and didn't supervise the operation.

_' You being serious? How can you, the child hater of the staff be pregnant?'_

_' Thanks for that Michael, and yes I'm being serious, I'm not sick like Faye and pretend to be pregnant'_

_'But Jac why would you want a baby, don't you remember when Sahira brought Harry in? Or even when Chrissie was carrying Daniel and she had a contraction. You just walked away... how are you going to cope with a baby?' _Michael said, he was very concerned about Jac.

_' Michael, you may not think I'm capable because I'm seen as the evil Macbeth but I honestly think that I'm ready, I'm not getting any younger and I've realised that there more to life then work.' _Jac replied.

_'Jac your not the evil Macbeth, I just don't want to see you making the same mistake, me and Anneliese made. I have experience, my girls and little boy are my whole world. However, I believe we rushed into having them. Me and Anneliese had only been together 5 weeks and she fell. Jac, I care about you and Joseph... just don't rush into anything your going to regret'_ Spence explained as he carried on with the operation.

Jac didn't think that Michael had cared so much about her, they never saw eye to eye infact, they had a bit of a 'fling'. Guess Michael still had a soft spot for her. Maybe Jac was rushing into things, Herself and Joseph were only together 3 weeks when they told Faye, the following week she discovered she was pregnant. Jac couldn't help but think that she was rushing into things, she was so in love with Joseph that maybe she was only have this child because it was want Joseph wanted and it made him happy. She couldn't do anything any more, she was starting to show.. she knew when she started to show then she wouldn't be able to to stop it, she did love her unborn baby, she wanted to have a family with Joseph.

_' Michael thanks for that, I wont do anything I regret, I love Joseph and our unborn child. I'm not rushing into anything'_ Jac mumbled.

_' If you need to talk I'm here, and I'm sure Sahira, Chrissie and everyone is behind you.. have you told anyone about the baby?'_

_' No not yet only you and Sahira , I went for a confirmation last night, I have my first scan next week, I will tell everyone next week'_

Michael just smiled at Jac and they both got on with the operation. Jac felt happy, she knew now she had Michael behind her, although they weren't the best of friends due to their past. They both had put them behind them and are now friends, that what Jac need.

Jac went off to the locker room and started to change out of her uniform into her grey trousers, white blouse and yet again her Jimmy Choos. As she took her top of she noticed that her stomach was more rounder then usual. She was only 5 weeks, she couldn't be showing already. Jac just took a look at her stomach, and started to stroke her stomach. She slipped her clothes on noticing that her stomach was very obvious in this top. Jac shrugged her shoulders and walked out the locker rooms, reading for suspicions..

As she got out the locker room, she saw Joseph stood with Greg again.. but he wasn't due in work for another 5 hours.

' Joseph, what you doing here?' Jac questioned as she pondered over to him.

' I'm here to pick you both up'

' b-both?' Greg interrupted

Jac peered up to Joseph with a face that meant that she has to tell him now.

' Yes both, I'm pregnant' Jac blurted out.

Greg didn't know what to say next, he just stood looking at Jac, then Joseph and then back at Jac, he obviously was as surprised as Michael was in theatre. What was so surprising about Jac being pregnant? Well for starters Jac wasn't the type to be a mother, she hardly fell in love and when she did they would reject her, she didn't get on with children. She had changed, Joseph had changed her, yes she still had her stubborn side but she was ready to experience the next step of her life.

' so.. you. Jac Naylor, is going to be a mother?' Greg looked so confused

' yes Greg I'm having a baby. Want me to spell it out for you?' Jac laughed.

' well..um. Congratulations to you both'

'Thanks Greg, means a lot' Joseph replied

Joseph, Jac and Greg all smiled at each other. Joseph took hold of Jac's bag, held her hand and took her home. Jac was so grateful of Joseph, since finding out that they were going to be parents he has done everything for although Jac is a stubborn cow and likes doing this her way.

As they retreated back to the cosy warmth of Jac's house, Jac threw down her things and laid upon the sofa watching trashy American programmes, Joseph walked over towards Jac and joined her on the sofa, he was curled up behind her back with one arm underneath her neck and one hand on top of her stomach. Jac's hand found her way on top of his. This was her family, her Joseph and their child. It was to early to feel the baby move but Jac's stomach felt warm, it was like they could feel something.. a little someone  
>Jac could feel Joseph's head buried in her hair, times like this she treasured, just her and Joseph.<p>

' 9 months from now we will be parents, a little us will be in our world.' Joseph said as he smiled.

'lets not rush it Joseph. I mean, we're basically just getting used to the fact that we're together and we're having a baby' Jac explained

' You not happy then?' Joseph asked as he sat up.

' Of course I'm happy Joseph, I have you and our baby in my life. What more could I want?'

Joseph didn't reply, just simply laid back down and kissed Jac's smooth lips. Jac pulled away and nestled back in Joseph's arms as they cuddled down and watched television together before Jac prepared dinner for Sahira and James.

' I don't want to move' groaned Jac.

' Don't move then, stay with me, you know you want to' Joseph said as he pulled Jac down.

Jac started to laugh as she wriggled her way out of Joseph's arm. She needed to get on the dinner, but she would much rather stay with Joseph. She hoped that some way Sahira would 'bail' out on her. Jac's phone flashed with a message. Jac reached over to the table and picked it up. It was from Sahira. Part of Jac wished that this was the 'I'm sorry, cant make it text' . It read '_Hey Jac, going to be ten minutes late, don't cook.. me and James will pick up a curry on our way round, see you soon'_

Jac smiled with relief '_ It Sahira, her and James are going to be late so they will pick up a curry on their way through'_

Joseph placed his hand on her hair, fiddling around with it. Jac couldn't help but laugh, she really had her life complete. She honestly couldn't wish for a better life at the moment, she had everything. A man, a child to be, true friends and great working staff. Jac Naylor had changed.

As Jac and Joseph retreated back to their cosy warmth of each others arms, they were disturbed by the door bell.. had 10 minutes gone already? Jac dragged herself away from Joseph who at this point was holding her arm, to pull her back down. Jac glanced down at him and laughed. He eventually let go allowing Jac to go and welcome Sahira and James.

_' Oh hiya you two, thanks for coming' Jac smiled as she greeted the couple. _The smell of Chinese bombarded her sense of smell.

_' thanks for inviting us over Jac, it was a nice idea' S_ahira said to Jac as she took the takeaway into the kitchen.

This was the first time that Joseph and James had met, they were sure to get on very well. Sahira and Jac stood in the kitchen over looking their partners who were laughing and joking over a game of football which was on the telly.

_' Jac, your really starting to show now aren't you' Sahira said as she touched Jac's stomach._

_' I know, I'm not even that far gone, is this what it was like with your boys?_

The pair were now engrossed in a conversation about pregnancy.

_' A little bit but I was 15 weeks when I started showing with Ben and with Harry I started to show a week before.. your really early to start showing Jac, nothing to worry about. Just looks like your going to have a very huge baby!'_ Sahira explained as she was dishing out the curry.

' I'm sure its nothing to worry about, I'm probably got a lot of fluid around the womb, when I go for a scan next week I can ask about it'.

As the pair walked over to the boys with the plates, Jac took a seat next to Joseph and Sahira sat down next to James. The topic which seemed to rule the conversation was football. Joseph supported Chelsea yet James supported Tottenham hot spurs. Wasn't a good combination when both teams were playing against each other as they spoke.

_' Looks like we're going to be in silence for the evening while they go football crazy eh Jac?' Sahira joked. _

_' Mm looks like it' _Jac smiled.

With that, Jac got a stabbing pain in her stomach, she placed one hand on her stomach and slowly breathed in and out, she had never experienced this sort of pain... it was like someone was constantly jarring a knife in her stomach and pushing it deeper.

_' Jac are you OK?' J_ames asked as Jac had painful look on her face.

_' yeah, yeah, I'm fine just a little pain that's it nothing to worry about'_

Jac carried on eating, knowing instead that It was more then just a little pain, something was going on. As they all finished their dinner, they sat down to watch television, Jac was within Joseph's arms and Sahira was within James. A typical double date situation.

Jac could feel a sense of pain making a return, she stood up and excused herself from the lounge, and made her way upstairs to the bathroom and slumped down leaning on the bath panel. She felt physically sick, her head was sweating and her stomach had been over taken by this stabbing feeling, Although she was a doctor herself, she couldn't quite understand what was happening. As she slowly breathed in and out trying to take the pain away, she felt her eyes starting roll, she had to reach to get a flannel but she was to weak to stand up, the pain was getting worse, she thought that she was suffering miscarriage but she knew the symptoms and signs for it and luckly she knew she wasn't having a miscarriage. Her emotions were running wild, she couldn't think what was happening to her. At this point the pain was getting to the stage of being unbearable, her hands were both upon her stomach, clenching it hoping the pain would die down. She needed to let Joseph know, or anyone. She put away her stubbornness and slowly stood up, she held on the door as she slowly walked out the bathroom. In her frail voice she called out 'Joseph' several times, he didn't replied. Her breathing was rapidly increasing, her heart was beating through her chest. She needed someone, Sahira, Joseph or even James just someone. She started to walk toward the stairs, she didn't make it. As she put her right leg forward, her knees gave way, she collapsed to the floor knocking her head on the banister leaving her unconscious and unattended. Sahira, Joseph and James were all down stairs laughing away at the telly unaware that Jac was unconscious and her pulse was decreasing


	16. Chapter 16

I wonder where Jac has gotten too' Sahira questioned. _' ill go up and check on her'_

Sahira then detached herself from James, not that James noticed, him and Joseph were to involved with the football and made her way through the kitchen and up the stairs. As she was walking up the stairs calling Jac's name she noticed Jac's ginger hair on the floor, as she walked up further she realised that Jac was led on the floor. Sahira bolted it up the stairs to find Jac led on the floor with a puddle of blood underneath her head.

_'JOSEPH, GET UP HERE NOW.. JAMES CALL 999' _Sahira shouted as she tried to check for a pulse.

Joseph came running up the stairs, to find Sahira bent over Jac's chest. Joseph didn't know what to do. He threw off his jacket and went to her aid. He slowly lifted up her head which was completely covered in blood, he rested her head on his knees. Out came his light as he pulled back on of her eyelids and shone the light in them..

' She has a pulse, but its faint.. we need to get her to Holby.. NOW' Joseph demanded.

Sahira grabbed Joseph's jacket and placed it underneath Jac's head, she then left Joseph and darted downstairs to James... Joseph was scared, he carefully rocked Jac back and forth praying that she was going to wake up. He bent over and gently kissed Jac whispering to her '_ wake up Jac, for me. Your alive right. don't do this to me.. not now' _He was so afraid that Jac wasn't going to make it, he kept checking her pulse, which was getting fainter by the minute. His eyes were welling up, as he blinked a single tear fell from his eye landing on Jac's cheek.

_' SAHIRA, ARE THEY HERE YET. HER PULSE IS GOING DOWN' Joseph shouted. _

It was like it on was on cue, the paramedics came racing up the stairs with the stretcher, oxygen and a bag. Joseph slowly gave her head to someone else and backed away, he couldn't bare them touching her, he only wanted him to help her, she was his, no theirs, but she needed to survive. They we're having a baby. A thought came threw his head. What if she's losing it?. The Paramedics picked up the stretcher with a unconscious Jac and quickly walked down the stairs to the ambulance. Joseph followed them.

_' Mate you go with Jac in the ambulance, me and Sahira will follow you and met you there' _James expressed.

_' I-i'll call the team and get the ready'_ Sahira said in her quiet voice, she was worried for her friend.

Joseph jumped into the back of the ambulance hesitating where to sit, he sat next to the stretcher were Jac was laid, he grabbed her hand and kissed it over and over again. Although he was a doctor, just like Jac, he couldn't understand what was happening. His mind was going over things, he couldn't lose her not now, he risked his whole life for her, they were meant to last forever with their child, she was his life, the reason he woke up in the morning.. this was love.

As they arrived at Holby City, he saw Michael Spence, Ric Griffin, Chrissie Williams and Elizabeth Tate waiting with a crash trolley, oxygen, and a life machine. Sahira and James rapidly jumped out their car and stood with the team. As soon as the doors flung open of the ambulance It was chaos. Jac was transferred from the stretcher to the crash trolley, Michael, Ric and Chrissie held on the bars and raced the trolley straight into theatre. Joseph ran after them, he needed to be with Jac. After all they were an item. As Jac was pushed through the double doors of theatre James pulled Joseph back and sat him down on the chair. He didn't stay there, he arose from the chair and started to pace the floor.

Joseph needed to be by Jac's side, to tell her that it was alright and that she was safe. Hew knew she wasn't alright at dinner, she wouldn't tell anyone because she's stubborn, guess that's partly why he fell in love with her. Joseph tried to get into theatre but James told him to wait. How could he wait?

_' Joseph mate, the more you hassle them, the longer its going to take for them to help her' _James explained as he put his arm around Joseph

Joseph walked over and joined Sahira who was sat on the chair silently crying. She was the only true friend Jac had.. she was worried that something was going to happen to the baby or even Jac.

_' I need to be in there with her, she's pregnant for crying out loud. I need to be there with her holding her hand' _Joseph stated as he broke down in tears

Sahira put her arm around him pulling him in to her shoulder, she tried to comfort him but he was in to much of a state, he didn't think that she would be doing this to Joseph any time soon. Time passed and Joseph began getting restless and agitated. He was constantly pacing the ward hoping for answers. Whenever he heard nurses walking towards them he assumed that they were going to deliver some upsetting news for him.

'_Joseph'_ Chrissie said as she walked through the theatre doors.

'Joseph dashed up to Chrissie as Sahira and James Stood up clenching each others hands.

_' She's going to be OK' _Chrissie told them.

_' oh my god thank god.. Can I see her?' _

_'We're moving her to intensive care, you can see her then and Spence will be going up to tell you what happened_' Chrissie explained.

_' What about the baby? Is it alright?_

_' Baby?' _Chrissie asked with a face of confusion.

_' Yeah? She's pregnant, has she not told anyone?_

_' No, she hasn't._ Right better go and tell them!' Chrissie exclaimed as she stormed off back through the doors.

Joseph went and slumped down In the chair he was so re-leaved that Jac was alive, she was in safe hands. His heart was slowly rebuilding itself. He wouldn't bare to think what happened if She didn't make it? Seeing Jac in pain hurt him even more, a part of him wanted that to be in there, at least Jac would be safe and well.

They gave it ten minutes before making their way up to intensive care where they found a weak and brittle Jac Naylor. She was still under anaesthetic, she looked so peaceful but so frail. Joseph rushed over to her side where he instantly grabbed her hand and once again whispered in her ear _' its alright Jac, I'm here, everything's going to be fine, I love you' _ He pulled the chair right against the bed so he was as close to Jac as he could be without hurting her. He held her hand so close to his heart and her it tight, he didn't want to let her go, he stroked her silky ginger hair trying to look beneath the wires and drips which were covering her body. He felt a faint smile return on his face, a smile that wasn't as broad as it would normally be when Jac was her normal self. Sahira and James joined Joseph. Sahira went round to the other side of the bed where she too held Jac's hand.

' Jac you stubborn cow eh? If you wanted more attention you could of just said' Sahira said as tears fell from her face.

They were disturbed by Michael who was stood at the end of the bed. He saw how distraught they were, he felt a limp in his throat. Even he was terrified of what might of happened to Jac.

' Jac has a kidney infection, However the infection blocked one of her fallopian tubes that's why she was experiencing the acute stomach pains. We've had to removed the infected tube before it would have burst. she still has one tube left which is perfectly fine and free of any infection. We have also had to stitch up the wound of her head, unfortunately she lost quite a lot of blood but its nothing to worry about it' Michael explained

' what about the baby?' Sahira asked, Joseph was staring at Jac and wasn't really asking any questions.

' The baby or should I say babies.. they are fine, she just has a lot of fluid around her...'

Joseph interrupted Michael before he could finish his sentence

' Babies? You mean Jac's having t-t-twins?' Joseph stated

'yes, Jac's having twins'

Joseph didn't reply he just put his hands over his head. He couldn't believe what he just heard, he was going to be a father.. a father to twins, it was too much to take in. Jac had a near death experience and now he's found out that she's carrying twins, he couldn't cope. A part of him was so joyful, him and Jac had managed to create twins but another part of him was starting to think that having a baby was a mistake. They wouldn't be able to look after twins. His palms were sweating so was his head, he needed Jac to awake, they needed to sort this out. Was this really what they wanted?

' Joseph do you need some air?' Sahira asked him.

' no, no, I'm fine, just in...um, shock' Joseph slowly replied

' of course you are, you have just found out that she's having twins.' Sahira said as she checked Jac's blood pressure ' Ill go and see how much anaesthetic she was given.

Sahira walked off to Elizabeth's direction, who looked very uncomfortable with the situation.

' Elizabeth, how much anaesthetic was Jac given?' Sahira asked,

' Um I don't know' She snapped.

' excuse me? Is there any reason to snap at me?' Sahira declared

' I didn't snap at you and once again, I don't know how much she had and quite frankly I couldn't care.' she shouted.

' Oh Elizabeth, this isn't the time to be arguing, A colleague nearly lost her life, she's over there while we're all in turmoil, its obvious you don't like her'

' I do like her, but she's never nice to people? I'm sorry for snapping, Hanssen has dock my wages for some reason. Ill find out how much she had'

As Elizabeth scattered off, she looked around to find Joseph sat on the bed holding Jac's hand, she was awake..

' ELIZABETH DONT WORRY' Sahira shouted down the corridor as she walked back to Jac.

Everyone was stood up around Jac's bed even James. Joseph had another faint smile on his face as Jac was coming back to life.

' Jac, its Joseph, your fine, don't worry'

Jac slowly lifted up one arm and touched Joseph's face, she gave out a small smile. Joseph found his hand on top of Jac's hand. He smiled back to her, he was so delighted that Jac was awake. Just seeing her eyes, made him feel ten times better.

'w-w-what happened?' Jac struggled to speak, but when she did her voice was croaky.

'You collapsed upstairs and hit your head giving yourself a concussion' Joseph told her.

' Is that it? I feel like I've been through hell and back'

Joseph looked at Sahira, they both shrugged at each other, they knew they had to tell Jac sometime, but she had just awoken. Was it best to tell her now? Joseph looked back at Jac, taking both her hands in his hands an began explaining.

' You were suffering from a kidney infection, however it blocked up one of your fallopian tubes, they had to removed the infected tube'

A face of turmoil appeared on Jac's face, she was scared and shocked. She only remembered up until she went upstairs, after that it was a blur. She tired to sit up, but Joseph didn't allow her to stretch her body otherwise there was a chance that the scar could tear.

'Joseph, maybe you should you know.. tell her the rest' Sahira expressed as she sat on James's lap.

' Tell me what?' Jac interrupted, her voice was beginning to sound more stubborn.

Her his voice Joseph said ' your having twins'

' I'm what?'

' Your carrying twins' Joseph repeated himself.

Jac reacted pretty much the same as Joseph, she took her hands away from Joseph's and placed then on her face, her face said it all, she was in total shock. Joseph whispered in her ear '_ I'm going to get some coffee'  
><em>Joseph and James both walked out the ward leaving Sahira and Jac to talk.

_' Jac I know this is a silly question but.. are you OK?'_ Sahira asked.

Jac didn't reply just simply let silent tears make their way down her cheeks, she didn't wipe them away, just let them fall. Sahira stood up and sat next to her friend holding her in her arms, Jac didn't hold back the tears, she just cried into Sahira's shoulder. Jac Naylor crying?.  
>Sahira knew that Jac had changed, she never showed her emotions like this..never.<p>

Jac pulled away and moaned _'Ouch, I knew I shouldn't stretch my body'_

_' Jac I know its scary for you, but everything's going to be fine, you should of seen Joseph when you was in theatre, he cares about you and the twins'_

_' I know he does, I don't admit this much Sahira so your lucky to hear this but I'm scared'_ Jac confessed

Jac kept her emotions bottled up and kept them to herself. Ever since her mum left her, she didn't like getting to close to people, she assumed they would leave her like her mum did. All her life, Jac had to build herself up, find her own way around the world. She thought that this was the time to change and make something of her life instead of being that same old lonely Jac Naylor that all the staff seemed to loathe.

' Sahira, thanks for being here for me.. I appreciated it' Jac smiled.

' Any time Jac, I knew I would change you' Sahira laughed

'OK you've won.. just this time though' Jac joked as she pointed her finger to Sahira ' do you and James want to be godparents?'

Sahira was gob smacked ' um. Yeah. alright. We'll be honoured

Joseph and James returned with no coffee, some reason they had gotten 'distracted'. Jac was all smiles and laughs when the boys returned. Joseph started to relax a bit more and smile as well.

' What's made you two so chirpy then? Joseph asked as he sat next to Jac.

' I've asked Sahira if her and James would be godparents' Jac smiled.

' We keeping them then'

' Of course we are, I may a stubborn cow but I'm having these twins'

Jac pulled Joseph closer and passionately kissed him. Their lips interlocked with each others, Joseph still had the same soft lips as he did the first time they kissed back in Bournemouth. Joseph pulled away as he held his family in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two weeks since Jac had collapsed and found herself being pregnant with twins. Each day Jac and Joseph became more relaxed with their change of lifestyle. Being pregnant had taken its toll on poor Jac, she didn't show it to Joseph or anyone, she just put on her same old stubborn face and got on with her day. The morning sickness had arrived yet, but she knew that soon enough she would be accompanied by it. Jac was reaching her 3 month of pregnancy, and already she was showing quite a lot. Everyone at Holby was aware of Jac's condition, they started being nice to her, and she was to them. Connie had made a few visits to Holby mainly to see Jac. Jac and Connie we're becoming friends, they would go out and talk babies. Not to forget Sahira, Sahira would meet up with them both. The three of them would chat about work and children. At times Connie and Sahira brought along their children so Jac would get used to the idea of being around children. Jac and Joseph had decided on Godparents for the twins, so far they had decided on Sahira,James,Connie and Michael. They thought that these people would be the best influences on their children.

Jac was running late for work, She had to be in at work by ten to 9. However she was still at home at 9, none of her clothes would fit her, they were either to tight or the zip broke. By the time she had found some clothes that had fit her she wasn't in the best of moods. So, off she went to work in a foul mood. As Jac stepped out the elevator, she realised that the ward was completely empty, no staff. There were patients in each bed but no Elizabeth, Sacha or Chrissie.

_'Hello? Anyone here?' _Jac shouted, her voice echoed through the ward.

She Carefully sat down in chair and replaced her Jimmy Choos with her black pimps before carrying on her search for the staff. Jac stood up resting on hand on her stomach and walked around the ward. She then walked toward the staff room. She glared through the windows from a distance just noticing someone hair. With a look of confusion upon her face, she strutted into the staff room.

_'__ SURPRISE'_ A chorus of voices echoed through the staffroom.

Jac was shocked, she hated surprises. She stared around the room to find everyone stood there; Ric, Chrissie, Dan,Sahira,Greg, Fredia, Oliver you name them, they were there even Connie. Jac looked up at the Banner which was hung over the window. It read ' Parent's to be Jac and Joseph CONGRATULATIONS'. Jac couldn't help but smile, For once the staff were being nice to her. They all seem genuinely happy for them both.

_' Congratulations Jac, best of luck girl'_ Connie smiled as she wondered up to her friend, handing her a small gift then hugging Jac.

_'Jac Naylor, mother to be, I'd never of guessed it. Congratulations_' Ric Joke as he too handed Jac a small gift.

One by one, they came up to Jac handing her presents, cards and their best wishes. Jac was overjoyed about the amount of best wishes she was receiving despite her being the cold heartless cow of the team. One thing was missing.. Joseph wasn't there to share this lovely moment with her.  
>Jac was about to surprised once again. As Jac was talking amongst the crowd ,she saw Sahira and Connie point behind her. Jac had a look of confusion upon her face. She then looked around to see what everyone was fussing about. The she realised why.<p>

Joseph was wearing a black tuxedo completed with a white tie. He was knelt on one knee holding one single red rose. Jac gasped at the sight.

_' Jac Naylor, your the only person that I want to grow old with, the fact that your carrying my twins, has made me fall for you even more. So. Would you put your stubbornness and your Ice Queen title aside for one moment and marry me?'_

Jac's emotions were at this moment, running wild. She was shocked. Everything was happening so fast, She loved Joseph she did. He was the only man she wanted to stay with forever. She started to blush, her cheeks were going red, which was a difference to her normal pale skin. She heard everyone who was in the room gasp and giggle to themselves.

Jac struggled to get her words out, she wanted to say yes. But when she opened her mouth, it was silent. After a little time, the words flew straight out her mouth

_' Of course I will you silly bugger_' Jac laughed

Joseph carefully took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto Jac's pale fingers before standing up and pulling his fiancée in closer. They both leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that was filled with passion, love and desire. Without noticing, Connie had opened the champagne and everyone was toasting to them both. Jac pulled away and nestled hair within Joseph's chest. For the first time, she didn't feel broken or unloved, she felt like someone wanted her..

_'Jac, Joseph. Congratulations guys'_ A pleased Michael said as she came over, and placed his arms around them both.

_' But Naylor, This means no day dreaming about lover boy over here when we're in theatre_' Michael joked. His American accent seem to make everyone chuckle.

_'Don t worry, this isn't going to interrupt with my ego'_ Jac exclaimed

Michael winked at Jac and walked off, leaving Jac and Joseph to join in with the toast.

_' Joseph, we want to say thank you. You have totally transformed Jac, Best of wishes to you both'_ Connie said as she raised her glass and smiled

Jac and Joseph both knew that they had the blessing of the team at Holby, Jac knew that everything was looking for in life she had. She was so ever grateful.

_' Thanks Guys' _Jac said as she smiled as everyone.

_' DOES THAT MEAN I CAN BE GODPARENT?_' Michael Shouted from the back, making everyone laugh

_' We'll have to see Michael'_ Joseph laughed as he walked towards the guys.

Jac was engrossed with a conversation with the girls about names, of course they would be. Jac was only 3 months, she felt like she had to get everything done straight away.. like the woman she is. Where-as Joseph and the boys were talking about football and boy stuff, clearly not excited about the fact that he is becoming a dad and just proposed to Jac.

For the next half an hour, everyone was laughing and cracking jokes in the staff room, totally forgetting the patients. Michael had the room is laughter, telling his stories about being in guides when he lived in America, Sacha and Chrissie were telling how they felt when Daniel was born. Oliver and Fredia were making impressions of each other. Connie and Chrissie were acting out the day when Connie gave birth to Grace Before they new it they had totally destroyed three bottle of champagnes, however for Jac she was emptying the content of the orange juice. It was obvious that Greg and Sahira were tipsy, they couldn't walk in a straight line, let alone perform surgery together later in the day. Jac really felt like she had some true friends, although she wasn't their favourite colleague they all seemed to put their differences aside and enjoy this one afternoon together.

_' Maybe its time to get back to work before Hanssen asks questions' _Elizabeth wisely said.

_' I suppose we need to get Sahira and Greg sober up'_ Joseph suggested

Michael put his hands around Greg and Sahira and pushed them towards the locker room, one by one they all left the staff room and returned to their work. Apart from Jac and Joseph, they simply sat down on the coach and cuddled up to one another. Joseph's hand found it's way to Jac's ever growing stomach. He started to kiss Jac's neck making her cringe!

'Guess I better carry on working, I'll see you later yeah?' Jac mummered a she felt Joseph's hand rub across her stomach.

' yeah I'll come and find you after I've finished up at AAU!'

Joseph then stood up, pulling Jac up with him, His hand was still upon her stomach, they shared their last passionate kiss for a few hours, Joseph didn't want to leave Jac, but he would certainly get it off Hanssen. Joseph pulled away before giving Jac another kiss but this time on her forehead. He then tore himself away from Jac and made his way to AAU

Jac then made her way of the staff room, with her hand upon her stomach and carried on with treating patients as if nothing ever happened..


	18. Chapter 18

As each day came Jac's pregnancy was getting harder. The twins were beginning to move around the womb, making their stand. Jac and Joseph didn't want to find out the sexes , they wanted a surprise. Jac was now 5 months, meaning that they had 4 months to prepare for the birth of the twins.

Today was the day when the pair were going to find out the sex of their babies. They had agreed that they wouldn't find out the sexes but they couldn't resist the temptation. They found it hard to decorate the nursery in the Neutral colours, or even buying clothes was hard..

_'Have you called Hanssen to say you'll be late?' _Joseph asked as he was adjusting his clothes.

_' Yes I have don't worry'_ Jac replied

_' I'd never thought that Jac 'Ice Queen' Naylor would be pregnant and engaged... and to me' _

_' I guess, I'm sick of being broken all the time, although I'm still that ice queen, but Joe you have changed me'_ Jac admitted

_' No need to say thank you then'_ Joseph smirked

Jac smiled sarcastically, she got up and walked over to the mirror where Joseph was standing. By the looks of things, Joseph was having trouble tying his tie, although he had done this for past 5 years. Jac moved his hands out the way and started to help with is tie. As she pushed the tie to the top button he placed both hands on her stomach and started to rub the baby bump. He could feel the warmth from her bump, inside that bump were their children. Jac moved her hands and placed them around Joe's neck. She then slowly kissed his soft lips.. When they kissed, it felt like it lasted forever. They didn't want to pull away, but when they did, they were left gasping for air. Jac couldn't help but think how lucky she was, for years she was given such bad luck, her mum left her at the age of 12, she was told her that her granddad was dead, when actually he was alive, her mum then came back but only wanted a kidney , so Jac gave her a kidney and she left again and the one man she truly loved had married the women she resented. Jac didn't want to dwell on the past but the memories would always be apart of her whether she liked it or not.

So as Jac and Joseph walked out the door with their hands interlocked they were off to find out the sex of their babies. Jac was excited and at the same time nervous, just in case something was wrong with them. She couldn't bare to have any more bad news. On the other hand Joseph was just felt with joyfulness. Joseph deep down was hoping for at least one little boy that he could get into football or at least have the father son moments that him and his father didn't.

Jac and Joseph were sat next to each other in the waiting room with their hands yet again interlocked. Jac could see it in Joe's eye that he was nervous, she pulled away her hand and placed it on his chin, were she pulled his face closer to hers. They shared a quick kiss before Joseph's hand found its way to Jac's leg.

' _ Jac Naylor' _The midwife called out.

_' Yes, that's me'_ Jac replied as she stood up and smiled, still holding onto Joseph's hand they strolled into the ultrasound room. Jac thought to herself '_ in a matter of moments, we will know what we are having?' _The midwife pointed to the bed meaning Jac had to get on it. So she did, She laid back on the chair still holding Joseph's hand, his hand felt hot, but the warmth was reassuring.

'_I'm Claire and I'm going to be your midwife throughout your lovely pregnancy'_ Claire sweetly said.

The midwife lifted up Jac's top and placed the ice cold gel on her stomach before placing the monitor stick onto the gel.

_' How are you two coping with the fact of having twins? _The midwife said in her sweet voice

_' We're coping alright, aren't we Joe?' _Jac replied '_ it was a shock, but I think its a good shock'_

_' When they arrive you will be so overwhelmed' _The midwife said as as she moved the monitor stick around Jac's stomach _'and here are your babies'_

Joseph felt his heat stop, this was the first time he had saw his children at a scan, the first time Jac had a scan was the confirmation and he saw them in the picture but nothing compared to seeing them move around and their little hearts flicker away. Joseph could feel tears building up before his eyelids. He then lifted up Jac's hand an kissed it gently.

_' Jac.. its our babies'_ Joseph said as he tried to hold back the tears

_'Would you like to know the sexes?_' The midwife asked

_'Yes_' Jac and Joseph both replied in unison.

_' Looking at them, you have a Boy and a Girl'_

_'p-perfect'_ Joseph replied as he looked up at Jac who was constantly smiling, a few tears spiked her eyes, as she blinked a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks

_' Everything alright with them?_' Jac asked.

_' Yeah, everything seems perfectly fine, though your little boy is taking slower to grow but thats nothing to be worried about, he'll grow'_

The thought of their little boy not growing made Jac feel anxious.

_' I shall print out a photo, wait here' _The midwife said as she wondered off.

Joseph stood up and sat on the bed with Jac still holding onto her hand, they were parents of a boy and a girl. Now, their life was complete.

_'bet our little girl is going to have red hair and the same stubbornness as you eh?'_ Joseph joked.

_' Thanks for that Joe, I'll remember that when its your turn to wait up at 4am to feed them' _Jac said sarcastically as she wiped the gel of her stomach.

As Jac continued ' _So, if our daughter is going to have red hair and stubbornness like me.. what's our little boy going to have from you then?.. maybe, the gene to be attracted to twisted women like Faye?_' Jac laughed.

Joseph didn't answer, he just laughed as he pecked Jac's cheek. Jac arose from the chair as Claire returned to the room with the photo.

_' Here's your photo, the next time I see you two will be on the day of the birth_' Claire giggled.

_' When exactly is our due date?_' Joseph asked.

_' Let me just check your notes'_ Claire replied as she scuttled through Jac's note.

Joseph's hand found its way to Jac's had yet again, she turned and gave him a wink. Jac held his hand tighter while the photo was in Joseph's other hand.

_' September 10__th__'_ Claire replied

_' You'll have to book that day off then' _Jac said to Joseph as she giggled.

_' Thanks Claire, see you then'_ Jac said as she smiled.

Jac and Joseph walked out of the Hospital parents to a little boy and a little girl. They were both so overjoyed, Jac had her little girl she could connect with and be a proper mother to while Joseph had his little boy he could teach football and have them father-son moments with. Joseph placed his hand around Jac's waist as they ventured to the car.

_' So Jac, a boy and a girl it is'_

_' Well yes, that what she said'_ Jac said sarcastically

_' Here comes the back chat' _

_' Excuse me Joseph Byrne'_

_' Oh Jac, I do love you'_ Joseph declared as he pulled Jac in for a kiss leaning her on the side of the car. Their kissed were always filled with such love, desire and passion.

_' Looks like we've got to start thinking of names, do you have any suggestions my dear fiancée?_ Joseph asked.

_' Joseph really? We've only just found out and now your thinking names? Um, I think our little boy should have Harry as his middle name, after your brother_' Jac said

'_That's really sweet of you Jac, harry will always be with me now' _Joseph said as she kissed Jac on the lips.  
>As they pulled away, a little girl and her mum were walking past, by the looks of things the little girl was giving her mum some hassle'<p>

_' AMEILA, stop it'_ the mother shouted.

Joseph turned to Jac '_ Amelia.. what about Amelia Grace?'_

_' Joseph, that's perfect. Our little Amelia with red hair_' Jac chuckled _' If we have harry as a middle name, what goes with harry?'_

'_ um, I'm thinking of the top of my head here but here goes. Christopher, James, Aaron, Ryan, Jack, Ethan..' _

Jac interrupted his sentence ' _Ethan, I like it'_

Joseph put both his hands on Jac's stomach ' _In 4 months time, we will have gorgeous babies Amelia Grace and Ethan Harry'_

Jac smiled and placed her hand on Joseph's chin pulling him in closer for a kiss, as always their kisses were full of desire, when they kissed it was like it was only them in a world of their own, a world which they wished they never left. Joseph pulled away leaving Jac gasping for air, Jac proceeded with getting in the car, she pulled the seatbelt over her ever growing bump. She then placed one hand on the side of her bump and the other hand on Joseph's leg. The couple then drove off back to Holby General, to share their news with their friends and colleagues. Joseph pulled up in the car park before letting Jac out..

_' its 11 o'clock, When does your shift start?'_ Joseph asked Jac

_' It starts in about ten minutes, what about you?'_ Jac replied

_' At 12; I'm going to head home for a bit and come back up'_

_' Joe, is there really any point of that? By the time you get home you'll have like 20 minutes until you have to be back in'_ Jac asked with a look of confusion

_' Jac stop worrying, ill be back in time_' Joseph said as he quickly kissed Jac's cheek and got back into the car before making a waste of a journey home.. but was it?

Jac shrugged her shoulders before waddling into the hospital. As she waited for the elevator, she saw out of the corner of her eye Sahira in the corner of the room, it looked as if she was sobbing in her hands. Jac abandoned the elevator and made her way over to Sahira.

_'Sahira, What's wrong?' _

_'um.. its um. Nothing. Don't worry'_ Sahira said as she tried to fight back the tears.

_' come one, lets go somewhere private'_ Jac said as she stood up and pulled Sahira up with her.

The pair walked towards the staff room, where Jac managed to sit down slowly, being five months pregnant meant Jac couldn't sit down as quick as normal. Sahira slumped down on the chair and once again placed her head in her hands.

_' Now, tell me what's wrong? I'm not asking to be your best friend or anything like that. I'm just simply worried about you'_

_'I know, your here for me Jac, its just come as a shock. I cant understand why he didn't tell me' _

_' Who? Who didn't tell you what? Sahira, your not making any sense' _Jac exclaimed

_' James..'_

_' James? What did he do?' Jac questioned_

_' well, he has another child, but not with me'_

_' what? I don't understand?' J_ac said with a some confusion.

Sahira continued _'when I found out I was pregnant again on Ben's 4__th__ birthday, James went out and celebrated that night with his brother. But he never came home' Sahira_ gulped_ ' he slept with someone, and obviously contraception wasn't thought of, now two years down the line, he finds out he has another son'_

_' Oh my god, Sahira I'm so sorry' _

_' Jac, there's no need to be sorry, James should be the one apologising, it might have been one night but he cheated on me' S_ahira weeped as she burst into tears again.

' But what's going to happen now? I mean, between you two? And this new little member?' Jac once again questioned

_' I don't know, I don't want split up with James, he's my life, the father to my sons but he betrayed me with another woman. In result he has another son. Oh Jac, I don't know what to do' _Sahira weeped again.

_' Did you and the boys want to stay at mine and Joe's tonight?_ We have the room if you want to' Jac asked.

_' I'm taking the boys to my parents, so it would only be me if that's alright?_

_' Yes that's fine'_ Jac replied as he hugged Sahira who sobbed into Jac's shoulder

Meanwhile, back at home. Joseph had stopped off at the local shopping centre. He went into shops such as 'toys r us, mother care and B&Q' this were the obvious shops. He then went home, threw down his keys and his jacket and made his way up the room which Jac had claimed to be the twin's nursery. Joseph opened the bags and got to work..

Joseph finished touching up the room before he stood back and look upon his work. He had painted all the walls cream apart from the wall with the window which was painted a lemon colour. Two white cribs were placed neatly against the back wall. One cot had a light blue colour bedding, at the end of this cot a bear sat with a blue ribbon tied around it's neck. Above this cot was a mobile was hanging, the mobile had little cars and boats hanging. Where-as the other cot had a pale pink bedding, similar features a white bear at the end of the cot, this time the bear had a pink ribbon tied around it's neck, and of course there was a mobile hanging above the cot this time a pink mobile with pink butterflies and fairies hanging. Behind the cots on the back wall the words E-T-H-A-N in wooden letters, the letters were decorated in blue pastel horizontal stripes. Next to the letters were A-M-E-L-I-A in wooden letter too, these too were decorated in horizontal stripes but this time in pink pastel colours. White lace curtains hung over the window. Underneath the window was a changing table and in the corner of the room was a white rocking chair which slowly rocked. Joseph peered down at his watch which read 12:00 O'clock meaning he had half an hour to get back to work. He tied up all the paintbrushes and shut the door of the nursery, the door wasn't to be opened until Jac came home.

Throughout her shift, Jac couldn't help but think of Sahira and James. The fact that the twins were kicking like hell didn't help. How could James do something like this to Sahira. Jac knew that at this time she had to give her friend all the support she needed. Jac knew Sahira and James would patch things up, they were meant to be. Although it would be pretty hard to forgive your husband for having a one night stand and having a song that you didn't know about. Jac's shift was filled with the same atmosphere, patients were going into VF, crash times were called at least four times, broken legs were occurring all afternoon. Multiple surgery slots were to be completed. Jac just wanted to go home and see Joseph. The twins were making her feel really uncomfortable, she was forever accompanied by a back pain which seemed to occur at the worst possible times.

_' Ms Naylor'_ Hanssen called as he made his way out to the ward.

_' yes Hanssen_' Jac replied, she really wasn't in the mood.

_' Shouldn't you be on maternity leave?' _

_' No, I leave next week if you must know' _

_' That's fine Ms Naylor, you can go' _

Jac made a face behind Hanssen's back before going to collect Sahira and going home. Jac had forgot to let Joseph know that Sahira was coming back but she knew that it wouldn't be a problem. Joseph however, was still working his shift meaning that Sahira had to drive herself and Jac back to her house. As they arrived at Jac's house, Jac threw down her keys, and took of her shoes before waddling into the kitchen and making her and Sahira a well earned coffee_._

_' Have you decided what your going to do?' _Jac asked as she handed Sahira the coffee.

_' I think I'll go back to him and talk, nothing is going to happen unless I talk to him'_

_' Will you still stay here tonight? Your welcome any time' _Jac smiled

_' I think I'll go back home tonight, I don't want to leave it any longer to be honest'_ Sahira replied

_' Oh alright, if you and the kids ever need time out. I'm sure Joe wont mind you staying here with us for a few day, it will get us used to having children around'_

_' When your on maternity leave ill bring them round on my day off yeah?' _Sahira said as she put down the cup and made her way out.

_' I'll see you later then Shah, hope it goes well' _Jac replied before giving her hug a friend.

Joseph wasn't due home until half 3, he was on a late shift meaning Jac had over 7 hours alone, she still didn't know about the nursery. Jac changed from her tracksuit into the comfort of her pyjamas before slowly getting into bed, It felt empty, normally Joseph would be in the house or at least of been next to her in bed. Jac hated times like this, when she was alone at home. Jac placed one hand on her stomach before saying _' not long know you two, I love you'_ to her bump. She then slipped into a deep sleep.

Jac was awoken by a bang. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes , she then reached for her dressing gown, she slipped it over her body and walked down stairs. Walking down the stairs Jac was thinking that she was burgled, Joseph still wasn't home yet. She walked around the kitchen and into the lounge to find Joseph picking up some DVD's from the floor. Joseph noticed she was standing there with a awful look on her face. He then placed the DVD's on the table and walked over to Jac.

' I didn't mean to wake you Jac' Joseph said as he hugged Jac

_' Mm yeah, and how did DVD's get on he floor?'_ Jac asked

_' Well, I went to put my keys on the side and I turned around quick meaning my bag flung them off' _Joseph replied

_' Okay, well I'm going back to bed, you coming?' _

_'I'll be there in a minute, I want to show you something'_ Joseph smiled as he held Jac's hand and led her upstairs.

_' Joseph its twenty past 3, I'm not really interested_' Jac moaned.

Joseph didn't answer, he stood in front of the nursery still holding onto Jac's hand. He turned the handle and swung the door opened. As he did that, Jac's mouth dropped. She slowly walked in the room, looking around at every inch of detail of the room. Jac walked over to both cots, stroking the sides of the cots. A smile grew on Jac's face, she turned to look at Joseph who was leaning against the door frame with his hands folded. Jac turned to look at the corner of the room where the rocking chair was rocking. A lime blanket was hanging over the back, she walked towards the blanket and picked it up, in each corner of the blanket was the names ' Ethan, Amelia, Jac and Joseph.

Jac turned to Joseph pointed to the blanket and said '_That's us'_

Joseph nodded, he walked over to the window were a little white box was sat. A red ribbon was tied around the box. Joseph strolled over to Jac and handed her the box.

_' What's this?' _

_' Open it, and find out' _

_So she did, Jac carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. In side the box was a dainty gold bracelet. Jac picked up the bracelet to look at it in more detail. The gold bracelet had a little heart in the middle, one side had 'J+E' and the other side had 'J+A' this resembled their family. Jac rubbed the letters with her fingers, a small tear dropped from her eye lid and fell upon the golden heart. Joseph took the bracelet in his hand and placed it around Jac's wrist before taking his fiancée in his arms and taking her back into their bedroom_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry about the ****Punctuation mistakes, I have taken into account what you have said I will improve. Here it is..**

Today was Jac's last day at Holby before she left for maternity leave. As much as Jac was fed up with being pregnant and just wanted to relax, she was bored, she needed to pre-occupy herself. Part of Jac didn't want to leave Holby for a few months, that was her life. She worked 24/7 to earn the place she is now, but now the twins and Joseph was her life.

_'Joseph, nothing and I mean nothing fits me'_ Jac moaned

_' Well when you finish work today, we can go out and get some clothes and last minute things for the twins'_

_'The sooner their out the better' _Jac said as she looked at herself in the mirror, He beautiful size 8 figure had turned into a size 12, she didn't mind being a size 12, but she wanted to be her old self. Her bump was getting bigger each week, she looked ready to burst but that didn't stop Jac.

Jac settled with leggings and a maternity shirt. With her clothes sorted, her and Joseph walked out the house with their hands interlocked and went to work. The journey to work Joseph couldn't help but smile at Jac. This time last year he was still in a relationship with Faye. His relationship with Jac wasn't even a thought. The past year had been a whirlwind for the pair, they had claimed their love for each other, Jac fell pregnant and Joseph proposed.

_' Joseph. When will you and Faye be officially divorced?'_ Jac asked.

_' I sent the papers a few day ago to her, its a matter of waiting' _Joseph replied

_' She better hurry up, She'll hold onto the papers as long as she can wont she? Just so she can annoy me'_

_' Jac, I promise everything will be okay. When we get home today, I will contact the solicitors and hurry things along' _

_' Good, because your mine not hers'_

_' Look at you Jac Naylor, hope a cat fight between you and Faye doesn't start' _Joseph joked.

_' Joseph, even being just over 8 months pregnant I would win' _Jac said sarcastically

Joseph smiled and placed his hand on Jac's thigh, Jac's hand then found it's way on top of Joseph s hand. As they arrived into the car park of Holby General this would be the last time Jac wouldn't see this place for a good three months while being on maternity leave. Well that was about to change.

Joseph unbuckled himself and walked around the car to help Jac out. They then walked into the hospital with their hands interlocked with each other. Joseph was due to work up at AAU for a few hours while Jac was to perform a Valve Replacement, Jac hated being away from Joseph especially as she was in a hormonal mood all the time. Joseph took Jac in his arm and kissing her passionately before dashing off to start his hectic day of surgery.

_' I'm going to miss having you around Jac'_ Sacha Groaned as he stood next to Jac picking up a patients notes.

_'I'll be back before you know it Sacha' _Jac replied as she walked towards a patient, Aaron Brown.

When Jac reached the patient, she noticed that the he was giving her filthy looks while looking at her up and down. What was he to judge her?

_'Is there a problem?_' Jac moaned as she scanned through he's notes.

_'This hospital is filled with cheap fake tarts like you' T_he patient said as he turned away from Jac.

_' Excuse me?' _

_'well look at you, you've obviously been knocked up by some man that was under __anaesthetic. Your obviously going to be raising that child alone, I feel sorry for that poor little kid inside of you' _

_'Who are you to Judge me? You are one arrogant man' _Jac replied.

_' because that the best insult you have? I hand it to you, you do know how to give out pathetic and petty insults'_

The patient was pushing the limit. Jac could feel her anger building up,she felt as if she was going to burst. She knew she couldn't take her anger out on the patient, he would for sure file a complaint against Jac. Jac just had to bite her lip and move onto her next patient and as she did. However, Aaron had a different idea. As Jac turned to walk away, he grabbed her wrist restricting her to move.

_' Would you let go? Otherwise I will have to call someone' _Jac told Aaron as she lowered her tone of voice.

_'If that what it takes to get some attention then do it, I don't care'_

Jac slowly shifted her position, Aaron still holding onto her wrist, She then called out for Sacha.. but no reply.

_' Looks as if Queen Bee is all alone'_

_' What do you have against me? I'm just here to do my job, to help patients like you, although the ones like you should be allowed to be treated in this hospital' _Jac snapped, she was starting to feel intimidated.

Once again Jac tried to move her hand away from Aaron, he made it clear that he wasn't going to let go. As Jac lent over to press the buzzer for some help. Aaron raised his hand and slapped Jac around the face , the force of the hit caused Jac to fall back onto the floor. She felt the whole right side of her mouth fill with numbness. She was led on her stomach on the cold floor. Only then was it that Sacha ran over to Jac's side accompanied by Chrissie.

_' Jac.. Jac you alright?'_ Chrissie alerted before helping Jac off the ground who had one hand gripping onto her stomach.

'_ Mr Brown, you do know you have physically abused one of my colleagues, meaning I will have to take this up with the boss and its highly likely you will be moved ward'_ Sacha explained to the patient.

_' Big deal, just cure me and let me go'_ snarled Aaron

Chrissie helped Jac into the office before checking her over. Jac felt uncomfortable, she hoped that nothing serious had happened to the twins.

_' Ms Naylor, how did you get yourself into this?'_ Chrissie asked

_' Well, if your thinking I started it then think again. I went over to check him, some reason he was chucking filthy looks at me, I confronted him. Obviously he didn't like it, calling me a tart next thing I know he grabbed my wrist' _Jac gulped as she continued '_ I reached for the buzzer but before I could, he hit me, and I landed frontwards of my stomach_

_'How is your stomach?'_

_' I have a bit of pain, nothing I cant handle_' Jac said as she arose from the chair.

_' Jac, you sure you don't want to go home? I could always phone Joseph to come and check on you?'_

_' No thanks, last thing I need is Joseph freaking out on me'_

Jac arose from the chair and to prep for theatre. This would be the last time she performed surgery before taking maternity leave. She was meant to perform a valve replacement but an emergency had occurred. Jac was to team up with Sahira and remove a screwdriver from someone heart, the screwdriver had gone straight through the Aorta and pierced the heart. Some how, the patient was still alive. A last minute arrangement for theatre really ruffled Jac's feathers. Hanssen was going to watch Jac and Sahira perform surgery. Just what Jac needed, she was now going to be under pressure.

_'Right, Ms Naylor' _Hanssen said in his deep and dull voice.

Jac's concentration went out the window, as soon as Hanssen spoke she lots interest. Not because she didn't want to listen, but quite simply because his voice dragged on. Jac stood in front of Hanssen gazing at the wall behind him, she just wanted to get to the operation then relax in her office unless patients were in need of attention.

_' Lets start then Ms Naylor'_ Ordered Hanssen.

Jac and Sahira did so, they got to work on pulling the screwdriver out of the patients heart and back through his Aorta.

' _I've got hold of the screwdriver, Sahira be my eyes for me_' Jac told Sahira as she secured a tight grip on the screwdriver.

Sahira turned to the screen'_ Keep it slow.. 14cm, 12cm..'_

Jac could feel her grip getting looser, she tried to maintain the grip but couldn't. Jac switched hands as she continued to pull the out the screwdriver.

_' Dish' _Jac ordered as she placed the tool onto the dish.

_' Its all clear.. by the looks of things' _Sahira stated as she made her way back to the operating table.

_' Jac his BP is dropping' _

_'OK. There must be a tear or a leak somewhere' _Jac questioned, her mind wasn't in this operation at all.

_'Ms Naylor, will you concentrate'_

Jac threw a filthy look at Hanssen before searching around the aorta for a tear. Nothing. Just nothing. No tear, or leak. Why was his BP dropping? With a mass of confusion, the patient suddenly went into VF. Sahira quickly handed Jac the Defibrillator.

_' Charge to 200' Ja_c shouted as she continued _' Clear' _

_'Nothing' _Sahira mummered.

_'Again.. Charge to 200' _Once again Jac gave out the orders_ 'Clear'_

_'Still nothing Jac, do you want me to try?' _Sahira asked

_' No, I can cope' _Jac snapped as she wiped her head and shouted out the orders again. Time was against them. It was time that Hanssen stepped in.

_' Ms Naylor, I think its time for you to leave. Your obviously not focusing properly. Hand it over to Miss Shah and leave my theatre' _

Jac shoved the defibrillator to Sahira and stormed out theatre throwing down her apron and blood stained gloves. Her blood was boiling, it was true she wasn't focused but there wasn't any need for Hanssen to chuck her out of **HER **theatre. Jac stormed to her office and threw herself on her chair with one hand resting on her bump and her other hand supporting her head.

_'Jac we managed to save him, he's in ICU' _Sahira told Jac as she entered the office and shut her door.

Jac didn't respond to Sahira, she just carried on staring at the ground. Sahira walked over to Elliot s desk, which was next to Jac, and sat on the edge,

_' What went on in there Jac? Your a Consultant cardiothoracic, you should be putting in 110% effort and focus into surgery' _Sahira babbled on.

'_I am focused, Hanssen has it out for me. Ever since you arrived, you've been number one, I've been pushed to the side like old tat'_

_' Don t drag me into this Jac, I'm not the one that is loosing concentration'_

_' Just leave it Sahira, I'm not in the mood'_

_' Well whenever you've calmed down, come and find me. Then we will have a mature conversation'_

Sahira stood up and walked out of Jac's office and returned to her patients list. Sahira couldn't help but think about Jac, it wasn't like her to be unprofessional. Jac lived for her job and now she was throwing it away. The only way Jac would listen is if Joseph was told what happened. Sahira was due a break in 5 minutes, first she had to arrange a CT scan for Mrs Hamlin, then she would go and find Joseph. At least he could talk some sense into Jac. Sahira dismissed her last patient and made her way to AAU where Joseph was.

She came across a hectic ward, patients were lying in beds across the ward, The noise levels were out of this roof. Sahira struggles to get to the nurses station without stepping in puke or being pushed into critical patients.

_'Oliver, what on earth is going on here?_' Sahira projected her voice over the chorus of voices.

_'Well Mary-Claire hasn't arrived yet, Sacha was paged for a emergency operation and Joseph, well I don't know where he is' _Oliver replied as he dashed around the nurses station with the phone to his ear.

Sahira thought she should help Oliver and get this ward back to its calm and quite self, so she did. Sahira discharged the patients that were recovered and well, she phoned for the cleaners to clean up the awful puddle of puke on the floor. Sahira gazed at her watch, she only had 10 minutes of her break. 10 minutes left to find Joseph. Without saying goodbye to Oliver, Sahira rushed off the ward in search for Joseph. She pulled out her phone and began to dial Joseph..

'_Hello, you have reached Joseph Byrne, I cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message'_

Without leaving a message Sahira ended the call and carried on her search. She got out the elevator and raced around the corner with a bump. Sahira had ran into Joseph causing Joseph to drop the files he had in his hand.

_' Woah Sahira, watch where your going next time'_ Joseph mummered as he bend down to pick up his paper.

_'sorry I was looking for you' _Sahira replied

_'Me? Why? What's wrong, is it Jac? Or the twins?' _Joseph started to panic.

Sahira pulled Joseph to the side of the room.

_' The twins are alright, so's Jac, well I think she's alright?'_

_' What's happened?_' Joseph blurted out

_' Chrissie told me that a patient was giving her grief, Jac then went to walk away but he grabbed her arm-'_

_' He what?'_ Joseph's tone of voice was getting deeper.

_' She reached over to press the buzzer and he hit her, quite hard, she fell onto the floor.. frontwards'_

Joseph didn't reply, she shoved the files into Sahira's hand and dashed up to Darwin in search of Jac. Joseph's mind was going all over the place _'What if the twins are hurt? Why didn't she call me?'_

Jac had moved position, she was now on her computer searching up about a new operation that Connie was coming back to perform. One hand was still on her bump, she was slowly rubbing her bump; this was meant to sooth the babies. Jac's quiet time was interrupted when Joseph stormed into the office, with a worried look upon his face..

_' Jac, why didn't you phone me and tell me about your fall?'_

Jac sighed '_One I didn't fall, I was pushed and second I didn't want you to worry_' Jac sat back in her chair.

_' Worry? Jac you were physically abused by a patient, you fell forwards onto the twins. What if something had happened? Then would you of phoned me?'_

_' Of course I would of phoned you Joseph. What do you take me for?'_ Jac raised her voice, she hoped that this wouldn't turn into a full blazed row. After the day Jac had, she would much rather go home and do nothing then explain her day to Joseph.

_'I'm sorry for coming in here guns blazing, I just don't want anything to happen to you three' _Joseph said as he walked over to Jac and sat in front of her holding her hands in his. Joseph could see in Jac's eyes that she was distressed. Over the past months their lives had been turned up side down, all that matters now was waiting for the safe arrival of their twins.

Joseph planted a kiss on Jac's tender lips and pulled her in for a romantic embrace. Their romantic moment was rudely interrupted when Joseph's pager suddenly started beeping. Once again, Joseph planted a kiss on Jac's lips and raced off to attend the emergency.

Jac sat back in her chair and began to relax when and email popped up on her computer screen, just her luck it was from Hanssen. With a sigh Jac sat forward and began to read the email.

_' Jac, please come to my office at once...'_

Jac once again sighed before hoisting herself up from the chair and made her way to Hanssen's office

_' Ms Naylor, come on in'_ Hanssen said as he opened the door.

_' So what do you want to speak to me about?' _Jac asked.

_' Are you truly dedicated to your job here at Holby?'_

_' Of course? You know me, I put In 110% into my job_' Jac replied with a look of confusion.

_' Then tell me why you weren't focused into today's surgery?' _

_'I was, I just have other things on my mind' _

_' Shouldn't you scrap your mind blank before you step foot into a theatre?'_

_'Yes, what are you trying to get at Hanssen?'_

_' Maybe next time you decided to step into my theatre-'_

_' Hold on, it was my case meaning its my theatre?' _Jac felt like she was back at school, like she was being accused of something by the so called 'bully'.

_' Ms Naylor, in future don't let anything stand between you and surgery otherwise I may have to re consider your place as Cardiothoracic Consultant'_

_' What? You being serious? I've worked my butt of to be where I am now' _Jac could feel her blood boil for the second time today.

_'I think it's best you leave before you say something regret_' Hanssen projected as he sat forward in his chair and tapped away at his computer.

Jac stormed out Hanssen's office and made her way outside, she needed some air. Why would Hanssen have to reconsider her job? Jac couldn't believe what she heard, she work her butt of for where she is now all and in return Hanssen would demote her if she wasn't putting in much focus.

When Jac reached the front, she stood against the wall and slid down until she was sat on her bum staring at the car park, thoughts were circling her mind. She tried to clear her mind blank of her unfortunate day but it wasn't happening. Her last day was meant to be relaxing; she only had a few operations to perform, plus a few patients to attend to before she went home and eagerly awaiting the birth. Instead she ended up being abused by a patient, chucked out her own the theatre and been told that she had to put more focus into her work otherwise she'll be demoted. What a great day for Jac. Jac's pager suddenly started beeping but she was lost within her thoughts and didn't hear it, a total of 4 times her pager went off but she still wasn't responding. Until a weary Sacha dashed out the front doors to Jac..

_'Jac, why haven't you been answering your pager?'_ A breathless Sacha asked.

_' It hasn't been beeping?_' Jac replied as she looked down at her pager '_ maybe it has'_

_' Your patient was in critical condition, buts it fine now don't worry he's in ITU' _

Jac nodded and placed her head on her knees.

_' What's wrong Jac? Your going of the rails here.._' Sacha whispered

_' I'm fine, you know me all for work_' Jac replied

_' You don't have to be my best friend Jac, but something is bothering you and I cant help you unless you tell me?'_

Should I tell him? Jac thought. Jac didn't know whether she should tell Sacha, she had trust issues. She'd never trust anyone she thought would betray her. The only people she truly trusted was Joseph and Sahira. She knew they wouldn't turn their back and back stab her, they'd stick up for Jac.

_' Sacha you know I'd tell you if something was wrong right?'_

_' Would you?' Sacha gasped._

_' Yes? I know we don't get on eye to eye, but I can have a laugh with you without my words being twisted round into some sick rumour'_

_'Thanks for that Jac, I'm touched' _Sacha laughed as he put his arm around Jac. However, Jac shook his arm off and laughed.

Jac struggled to get up before saying thanks to Sacha and making her way back into the hospital, Jac stopped to pick up a coffee, she needed this energy boost to get her through her last few hours. Jac didn't have many people on her list just a few patients to discharge, files to read.. nothing special.

_'Miss Naylor, no need to say thank you for saving your patient earlier when you went walk about'_ Frieda smirked as she picked up some files.

_' Thanks' _Jac replied

_' Jac next time you decide to go walk about please tell someone or at least answer your pager_' Frieda smirked yet again.

Jac placed the notes down and walked off to the locker room, she began to undress from her scrubs into the comfort of her tracksuit. Jac couldn't wait until she was home, she was becoming stressed everyone had it out for Jac today. They didn't take into account that she was heavily pregnant and hormonal, instead they took advantage of it just carried on mocking her. As she walked out the locker room and made her way to the exit she received various comments from other staff or patients. They would repeatedly shake their head in disgust as Jac walked past them.

_' Excuse me, do you have a problem with me?_' Jac snapped at one women who was throwing filthy looks at Jac.

_'No I don't_' The women replied

As Jac turned around she heard the women mutter to her friend _' That's the tart that got knocked up with our Faye's husband' _

_'Want to say that again?'_ Jac shouted

_' OK I will. Your the tart that got knocked up by our Faye's Husband'_ The women was up in Jac's face.

Jac raised her hand and slapped the women causing her to fall back onto her friend. Jac stood back and watched and the ladies whispered to themselves. _' Next time you decide to make side comments about me, say it quieter yes?_' Jac smirked before turning round to find Joseph stood behind her.

_'Jac what do you think your doing?'_

_'If you heard the comments what they said then you'd understand why I hit her'_

_' But your pregnant, how you could put our babies at risk?'_ Joseph shouted as he turned around and walked away leaving Jac feeling Guilty. Jac walked towards the door knowing that Joseph was ashamed of her, this wasn't how it was supposed, Jac last day wasn't supposed to be like this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Josephs POV.**

_It's been exactly 11 months since I and Faye broke up and I've been with Jac. Why didn't I do this sooner? Jac has shown me how to live my life they way I want too without worrying about what other people think. Its worked, well nearly, I still suffer from OCD which holds me back. I guess I can never get rid of it. It's who I am, Jac accepts that its part of me no matter what._

_I wish I had met Jac sooner, I know she had come across my father a few times but that doesn't change the way I feel about Jac. When I'm with her she makes me feel alive, my soul feels fresh and brand knew, she feels my day with smiles. Just one smile from Jac warms my soul up. Jac doesn't open up to anyone she doesn't trust, she keeps herself to herself. I'm lucky enough to see It when Jac lets her guards down, she completely breaks down. Knowing what her mother put her through breaks my heart, no 12 year old deserves to be abandoned by their mother. To this day the memory of her mother leaving her and being forced into foster care haunts Jac. I don't know the full story but I don't need too. Just by her facial expressions when we talk about it says it all. There is nothing I can do but comfort Jac, hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be alright but nothing is ever perfect in life._

_Nothing in life is perfect so why do I keep telling myself that life is perfect? I believe that one thing in my life is perfect and thats my relationship with Jac is perfect, the way we understand each other with one look. Love is a unexplainable feeling. Love doesn't come with instructions you just have to follow your heart and hope for the best. I hoped for the best when I fell in love with Faye, I gave her all I had. In return I got nothing, just a bunch of hurtful actions and silence. That's not what love is about. _

_Nobody will ever understand the connection I have with Jac, everyone at Holby assumes its just a fling. Just something to pass the time. They are wrong. It's not a fling, its a committed relationship. A relationship that is filled with passion, trust, honestly and most importantly Love. Jac and I are the only ones that know the truths of our relationship. _

_Jac's a broken women wanting to be fixed, I hope I'm the man to fix her. Why shouldn't I be? Its clear that we are truly deeply in love with each other, I hope its clear to Jac that I'm in love with her. _

_I admit it I'm in love with Jac Naylor._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm sorry if any of them seem out of Character in this chapter. Please R&R.**_

_'Jac.. what are you doing here?' _exclaimed Donna 'A_ren't you meant to be on maternity leave?'_

_'Yes, but I'm not doing any harm in coming here'_

_'You know you cant help out with the patients though. Not in your condition' _Donna declared

_' Oh for heavens sake Donna, I'm pregnant not diseased' _Jac replied as she stormed to her office.

As Jac slumped down in her chair she placed her hand upon her stomach, the twins were moving around and kicking a lot more now. When she felt them kick it was like a whole new emotion, it made Jac smile. She hardly smiled. Jac was disturbed by her phone ringing. With some difficulty she reached down in her bag and got her phone out, typical it was Joseph.

_'I got a call from Donna. What are you doing here? Your meant to be at home resting. Jac your 8 and a half months pregnant, you should be home' _Joseph asked.

_'There was nothing to do at home so I thought I'd come and see how things are' J_ac replied as her free hand found its way to her stomach.

_'Just be careful, are you ok? Are the twins ok?_

_' Yes Joseph we are all fine, don't panic'_

_' I'm not don't worry. I'm performing an endoscopy at 2, so I wont be around if you need me'_

_'I'll be fine. I'm just going to stay in the office, maybe go and get some coffee'_

_'I'll speak to you later Jac, I love you'_

_' I love you too Joe' _As she said them words she fell deeper and more madly in love with Joseph

Jac placed her phone in her bag and sat back in her chair were she fell into a deep sleep. Being 8 and a half month pregnant was most definitely taking its toll, Jac was becoming more and and more tired. She would get frequent back aches, her ankles would balloon up and make it harder for her walk. However, Jac wouldn't admit that she was exhausted. Instead, she got on with her days without saying a word. Having Joseph around made it easier, he would be there to rub her back and comfort her. She knew that Joseph was willing to do anything. When Joseph's OCD flared up hew would make sure everything was perfect for Jac and make sure she wasn't in any discomfort. In return Jac would tease Joseph and say he's missed a bit of cleaning. She would get out the window cleaner and clean it again. Obviously Joseph would get annoyed but he knew Jac was only messing. That what made their relationship so strong.

Jac was awoken by a pain dashing through her stomach. It felt like someone had jarred a knife though her stomach. She bit her lip and hoped it would pass and it did. Jac assumed she had some sort of stomach pains so she sipped some water and began to browse the internet. Twenty minutes had past when the pain had re-appeared making the same effect as it did before. Jac stood up and made her way to the reception desk were Donna and Elizabeth were.

_'Are you ok?' _Donna asked as she noticed Jac was looking pale.

_'Yeah I'm fine, just got a bit of discomfort. I'll be fine' _Jac replied

_'You sure? I mean we can get someone pain relief or someone to examine the twins?_

_'I'm fine honestl-' _Jac's sentence was cut short when she doubled over in pain, a short groan escaped from her mouth. Not realising until she was laying in a puddle of water that infact her waters had broke.

'JAC' Donna screamed as she rushed to Jac sides helping her onto a wheelchair.

The pain going through Jac's stomach was unbearable, she clenched onto the side of the wheelchair every time a contraction came. Her breathing became heavier as the contractions were coming often and staying for longer. The pain was as if someone was placing her in a pit of fire and was turning the temperature up to maximum heat. Each contraction made Jac feel even more uncomfortable. She was placed into a hospital bed as Donna went and fetched a midwife.

'Shall I call Joseph or someone? Elizabeth asked

Between breaths Jac managed to say '_he wont pick up, h-he's in theatre'_

_'That's alright, we'll page him now. In the mean time, is there anyone else you'd want us to call?_

_'Sahira' _Jac replied as she bent over letting over a scream.

Elizabeth nodded and went to call Sahira. It was just Jac's luck that she happened to go into labour when Joseph was in theatre. Jac didn't want to do this alone, although on the outside Jac was seen as strong and feisty but inside Jac was terrified, she couldn't bare to give birth alone without Joseph by her side. As the midwife appeared the contractions came every minute, they lasted longer and came with greater pain.

'_So Jac, how are you feeling?'_ Asked the midwife as she examined Jac

_'I feel amazing, on top of the world.. How do you think I'm feeling? _Jac snapped.

_'Right Jac you are 8cm dilated meaning your babies are coming soon and they aren't going to wait'_

As Jac threw her head back and arched her back in pain, Sahira walked through the ward and rushed over to Jac's side. Jac was re-leaved to have someone with her, even though she would rather Joseph be at her side. Sahira stood next to the bed stroking Jac's hair and trying to calm her down through-out the contractions. Sahira knew how it felt to be in labour, it was exhausting. The fact that Jac was giving birth to twins didn't help the situations.

_'Joseph.. were is Joseph?_' Jac groaned between breaths.

_' We've paged him, Chrissie has gone down to theatre to personally tell him' _Sahira replied rubbing Jac's lower back.

_' I need him, look what he did to me' _Jac panted.

Jac felt another contraction appearing, she found the strength to grab gold of the sides of the bed. Squeezing the metal bars until her hand were beet red. She felt the urge to push, it was time. She needed to get the twins out before they became stressed but she didn't want to do it without Joseph. She needed Joseph to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be OK, Joseph would give her the extra strength to bring the babies into the world. Through all the mixed emotions in Jac's head and the heap of pain travelling around her body, she recognised a voice and a figure weaving through the ward. It was Joseph. He came dashing through the ward, rolling his sleeves up. He then sat on Jac's bed taking her in his arms and rocking her back and fourth. Jac sobbed into his chest as she experienced excruciating pain. Having the reassurance from Joseph gave Jac just that extra bit of strength. Joseph whispered into Jac's ear _' Everything is going to be OK, their coming into the world now, we can finally meet them' _Joseph stood up still holding Jac's hand as they wheeled her into the delivery room reassuring her that he would be with her every step of the way.

_'You absolute prick, look how much pain you've caused me_' Jac shouted as her grip on Joseph's clammy hand was beginning to get tighter.

'_ Don't think about the pain Jac'_ Joseph stuttered

_' I don't have enough energy' _Jac panted

_' Come on Jac, sure you do just take your time_' Joseph replied

_'How about you try and give birth to twins eh?' _Jac snapped.

The midwife examined Jac one last time before Jac would be allowed to push. However Joseph noticed the midwife's face dropped before she rushed out and returned with about 3 other nurses who brought various equipment with them.

_' Jac your going to have to push now OK?'_ The midwife ordered.

_'Why? What's going on?_' Joseph panicked

_'Your little boy's heartbeat is slowing down.. meaning we have to get him out NOW' _

Joseph just froze, he turned to Jac who look liked she'd seen a ghost, she had turned her head to the side and was staring into thin air. Jac had no energy but she needed to find some energy. Joseph held Jac's hand tightly while Sahira, who was taking a back seat, was holding her another hand. Jac's face was damp with sweat, her once shiny red hair was now plastered against her head. The midwife counted down from ten and declared Jac to push. For once Jac did as she was told. She gripped ever so tightly on Joseph's and Sahira's hand before letting out an ear deafening scream. Jac repeated this over and over again for a good five minutes. With a lot of confusion Jac gave out one last push. She felt something slip from beneath her. That was it, Amelia was into the world. As much as this was magical moment, everyone was concentrating more on getting Ethan out and into ICU. Amelia was wrapped up in a soft pink blanket and passed to Sahira, Joseph was too busy comforting Jac and preparing to get their son into the world. Securing Amelia in one arm, Sahira slowly rocked Amelia before hold d onto Jac's hand once again.

_' Right Jac, well done that's one down. Lets get this little man out, Can do you that for me?'_ The midwife asked in a calming tone.

Jac nodded and gripped their hands once again. With everyone silent in the room, Jac gave out a final push which was a accompanied. The scream was loud enough to burst everyone's ear drum. Jac fell back into the bed in exhaustion as Joseph watched the Midwives pick up Ethan cut his umbilical cord, wrapped him in a soft blue blanket and placed him into an incubator before rushing him to ICU. Jac closed her eyes and didn't say a word. It felt like someone had ripped her heart out, she couldn't describe the feeling of knowing her son was in a critical condition.

_'Is he going to be alright?'_ Joseph muttered as he kept his eye focus to the floor.

_'When they get him to ICU, they will tun tests and supply him with Oxygen for the moment'_ The midwife replied as she stitched Jac up. '_You will be able to go home later on today if you want? It will be better to come to terms with Ethan in the comfort of your own home_

_' Um.. thanks.. we'll think about it' _Joseph whispered as Sahira gently passed Amelia over to Joseph before leaving the family. He peered down to his baby girl, she had his big blue eyes and Jac's nose. As he held Amelia's miniature hand, she clasped her baby fingers around Joseph's little finger. Joseph carefully sat next to Jac on the bed, Amelia still clenching his fingers. Joseph put his arm around a sleeping Jac, her eyes were wet from crying. He slowly pulled Jac in closer trying not to wake her. Joseph shuffled down to her level, placing Amelia onto his chest, she nestled into the creases of his jumper. Joseph cradled his two favourite girls in his arms. As much as this was a heartfelt moment, it didn't feel right. Ethan wasn't with them, he spent his first few moments of his life cooped in a incubator with tubes going through every inch of his body. This wasn't how it was supposed to be..


	22. Chapter 22

Jac slowly awoke from her daze, she lay there trying to remember the details of the birth. Nothing it was a blur. As if someone had pacifically told her not to remember. She turned her body slightly, quietly letting out moans of pain. Jac found herself in the comfort of Joseph's arms, Amelia was asleep on Joseph's naked chest, she was rising into the air with the motion of Joseph's breath. Jac ran her fingers across Amelia's cheeks, Jac couldn't help but smile. The smile was soon shattered when she realised Ethan was still down at ICU, she felt as if she was being punished for everything she did bad in her life. For once In her life, Jac thought the constance feeling of being empty and hurt had finally gone, just this once Jac wanted to have some happiness in her life. Maybe she was wrong, nothing in her life went good, if it did, it never last.

Jac hadn't even got to look into her baby boy's eyes before he was whisked of to intensive care away from his family instead he lay alone in the ward helpless. Joseph started to stir, he slowly lifted his neck and glanced at Jac who was looking back at him. Joseph let out a faint smile before kissing Jac's head and carefully lifting up Amelia and placing her into Jac's arms. Jac peered down to Amelia, who was looking straight back at her with her enormous ocean blue eyes. Her miniature hand clasped around Jac's finger, a smile appeared on Jac's face. She gently ran her fingers alone Amelia's jaw bone and down her neck causing her to fall asleep.

'_Thank you'_ Joseph whispered in Jac's ear.

_'What are you thankful for?'_

'_You gave me two beautiful children, I couldn't wish for anything else'_

Jac paused before speaking again '_Ethan is going to get better right?'_

_'Of course he is, he's a Byrne'_

Jac smiled before kissing Joseph on the lips. Joseph pulled away before propping himself up with a pillow where he took both Jac and Amelia in his arms. He couldn't help but think negative things that could go wrong with Ethan, he was so small yet so fragile. The small embrace was interrupted when a heap of people walked through the doors. Jac lifted her head to find Connie, Sacha, Donna and Michael gorming at the end of the bed.

_'Hello Mummy'_ Sacha joked as he placed a gift onto the chair.

'_Naylor last time I checked you were pregnant with two babies?'_ Michael spoke

'_I was'_ Jac gulped _' Amelia is here and Ethan is in ICU'_ Jac quietly replied as she turnt her attention to Amelia.

Joseph could see their friends puzzled with the information Jac gave them, he looked at Jac then at Amelia before saying '_When Jac was in labour, Ethan's heart rate was dropping so when he was out they raced him to ICU'_

_'Oh you guys, I hope he's alright'_ Connie sighed as she walked around the bed and hugged Jac, as per usual Jac bottled up her emotions not letting them escape.

_' Give her here then Daddy'_ Sacha joked as he carefully picked up Amelia, the gang swarmed him as they overlooked a sleeping Amelia.

_'She's beautiful_' Donna smiled as she stroked Amelia's hand.

The gang stayed with the new family for a while as the smiled at a now awake Amelia. On everyone face was a smile apart from Jac, she just gazed into thin air while in Joseph's arm.

'_Think we'll get going'_ Michael spoke as he picked up Amelia up from Donna's arms and placed her within Jac's arms. They gave their blessing and prays for Ethan before leaving the room.

At last Joseph thought they were alone to take in their daughters beauty, he thought wrong. A midwife entered the room and stood at the end of Jac's bed calmly.

'_h-hows Ethan?'_ Jac whispered

'That's_ what I wanted to talk to you about' _The midwife replied.

_'Why? What's happened?' _Joseph panicked

_'We've done some tests and we assume Ethan wasn't growing as fast as he should be when he was in the wombs. His lungs are still extremely fragile and small-'_

Jac interrupted with a sharp tone in her voice_ ' You assume? You should have been taken a closer look at my son, You call yourself professionals when you haven't even got a accurate diagnosis yet? _

_' Miss Naylor, we can assure you that we do have a accurate diagnosis on your son. Amelia was the bigger twin therefore her organs were growing at the correct pace. Ethan just took the back-seat in the growing process' _

Joseph turnt to look at Jac who had a filthy look on her face. He shook his head before saying '_Is there anything else we should know?'_

_'His BP dropped a few times and needed medical attention. We are still running further tests to ensure he hasn't got any major complications. I'm sorry but for the minute we aren't allowing anyone into the unit-_

_'What? You mean we cant see our son who is in a critical condition' _Joseph snapped

_' His immune system is very weak and is prone to any infections at this stage, its for the best Mr Byrne'_ The midwife replied.

_'Its for the best? I get your a midwife, but do you know the agony and distress this is putting on my fiancée, not being able to see her own son. She left wondering if she'll ever see him' _Joseph snapped.

_' Mr Byrne, I can understand how your feeling but its for the best for your son. You are allowed to stand outside the ward and look at him but not physically touch him'_

_' That's not going to change anything, your basically saying that we can look but not touch' _Joseph's tone of voice was getting sharper.

_' I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be at this point. I'll come back and see you later_' The midwife spoke as she turnt around and walked out the room.

Joseph stood up pacing the floor with his hands on his face. Jac had only once seen Joseph get that angry. Joseph turned to look at Jac who lowered herself in the bed still cradling Amelia in her arms. She let just one tear fall from her dainty face. It was obvious that obvious that Jac was in piece. Her first chance to have a family was being ruined, the happiness of having children was being cruelly snatched away. Joseph could see it in her facial expressions that she was in pieces. Who wouldn't? Jac wouldn't let her guard down, she had to be strong for Amelia and Ethan. The couple hoped that Ethan had no serious problems, they could cope if he was small and fragile. They would get through it, but if he was critically ill then Jac would tear herself up in emotion regardless of who saw her. Joseph stormed out the room allowing several tears fall from her eyes and land onto Amelia's pale pink baby grow. Within minutes Joseph returned and perched on the end of the bed.

_'The nurses says you can go home in a minutes if you want?'_ Joseph muttered.

_' How do you expect me to leave Ethan here Joseph? He's all alone in there' _Jac replied as she tried to hold back the tears.

'_I don't expect you be happy to be going home' Joseph replied_

_' So why say it then?' Jac snarled_

_'Its just I thought it would be better to relax in. We can come and see him in the morning I promise'_

_'Promise?' _Jac muttered.

_' _I promise, hopefully he would of recovered and maybe he'll be ready for his first hug from his mum'_ Joseph smiled._

_' OK, but first you'll have to go home and get the car seat its above the-' Jac ordered_

_' There's no need, I got Sahira to go back to ours and fetch it. I'll ring her and go and get it.. you don't move until I get back' _Joseph laughed as he kissed his girls before leaving.

Within moments Joseph had returned with the car seat, he placed it on the end of the bed before lifting Amelia out Jac arms and placing her in the car seat. Jac slowly got her self out of bed, still being sore from labour, she waddled over to the chair and wrapped her dressing gown around her pale body. They had gathered up all their cards and gifts before leaving the room with their daughter. As they walked through the wards toward the exit, nurses and doctors were congratulating them. Joseph smiled the whole way where-as Jac put on a fake smile. She didn't feel right smiling and enjoying the attention. All she wanted was for Ethan to be home with them. On the way home Joseph was beaming, he kept looking through his mirror at his daughter. Jac on the other hand had her head against the window looking sorrowful.

When they arrived back at their home, Joseph took out the car seat containing their beautiful baby girl before walking up the stairs into their home. Jac walked through to the lounge were Joseph placed Amelia down on the sofa. Jac carefully unclipped her from her seat and slowly made her way upstairs to their nursery. Jac swung open the door and stood still, the realisation of only bringing home one twin had finally hit Jac. She stared at the twin cots, not knowing what to feel. With a rattling Amelia in her arms, she put her inside her cot before standing over her. '_Amelia don't you worry, we'll be bringing home your brother soon I promise' _Jac told her little girl, she stroked her smooth face and left Amelia to fall asleep.

Jac smiled as she left Amelia's room and entered her and Joseph's. It was only 9'o'clock yet Jac felt exhausted. She lay cold on top of the duvet. She didn't stop the tears this time, she let them freely fall down her face, her body started to shake. Jac didn't want to feel like this, but she couldn't help it. She needed her little boy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews guys. This chapter was really hard to write, as I've explained what's wrong with Ethan. I hope its alright, if not tell me! Please R&R!**

Jac hardly slept that night knowing her little boy was in intensive care all wired up, just to imagine Ethan laying in the ward alone broke her heart. Joseph did his best to cheer Jac up, even he was hurting. Their little boy had to pull through, he had a sister to protect, a sister that needed her brother. Jac just laid in the bed staring at the blank ceilings, she didn't breath a word to anyone, she just simply attended to Amelia's side. Comforting her daughter made Jac realise how important it was for Ethan to pull through, after all Joseph, Jac and the twins were a family. Ethan belonged home in the comfort of his family.

Connie had came round that morning to see the couple, through-out the time she was there Jac didn't speak, she just gazed into thin air. Connie was worried about Jac. She knew Jac had so much heartbreak and bad luck in her life that this would break her into a million pieces once again.

_'Joseph what's going on with Ethan?_' Connie asked as she stood in the door frame watching Joseph comfort a vulnerable Jac while she cradled their little girl.

'_We're going to see him today and see what the score is, whether he has to stay in an extra few days or whether he is free to come home' _Joseph replied while stroking Jac's soft red hair.

_'Connie' _Jac whispered in her frail voice '_ Can you take Amelia'_ Jac stood up and handed Amelia to Connie before she returned to her bed and brought her legs up to her chest.

Joseph and Connie just stared at each other, this was the first time Jac had spoken within hours. Connie slowly walked around their bed and sat on the corner still cradling Amelia. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jac sobbing into her pillow. This was the very first time Connie had seen Jac Naylor break down into tears. Inside Connie's heart was aching for Jac. Joseph moved closer to Jac before taking her in his arms.

_'Joseph we cant lose him, I'm being punished aren't I? For all the things I messed up in my life' _Jac sobbed.

_' No you aren't being punished Jac, don't ever think that Ethan being unwell is your fault. We weren't to know. _Joseph answered as he held his fiancée in his arms carefully rocking her body back and fourth.

_' Do you want me to look after Amelia, while you get some rest before seeing Ethan? _Connie asked.

Joseph nodded at Connie with a faint smile on his face '_ Thanks Connie' _Joseph smiled as he arose from the bed and reached for the baby bag which was perched in between the two cots. He gave Connie the bag, kissed Amelia's forehead and showed her out.

Connie was working today, but luckly she was working back at Holby for a couple of days while Spence was away on a course, when they all knew Michael had most likely booked a hotel for himself and his latest lover. She had missed working at Holby, the lovely atmosphere between all the colleagues was definitely the highlight of her day. Who was she trying to kid? The atmosphere was always so tense, if it wasn't between Chrissie and Irish heartthrob Greg then it was between Hanssen and Ric, but boy did she miss it. She didn't have a patient for a few hours meaning she could take Amelia to Elliot's office and look after her there. Connie missed the days when her Grace was a baby, the sleepless nights, the proud moments where she first smiled or when she took her first steps at the ground of Holby. Looking after Amelia today was for sure going to make Connie broody.

As she arrived at Holby, her phone started to flash. It was a message from Jac simply saying '_Thanks xx'_ it was enough to make Connie smile. She unbuckled herself before taking baby Byrne out of the car and walked towards the Hospital. She was greeted with a bunch of staff asking her what was going on between Jac and Joseph. As much as it hurt her to see people spreading unnecessary gossip about her friend, she had to hold her self back for Jac's sake. Connie placed the baby bag in Elliot and Jac's shared office which was once hers and Elliot's. She then walked out to Darwin carefully holding Amelia in her arms before making her way to reception desk to collect her De-cafe Latte , when she was Consultant here at Holby this was made for Connie everyday without fail. Connie was approached with some glances and whispers.

_'Isn't that?_' Sahira began to say.

_' Yes it's Amelia Byrne'_ Connie finished Sahira's sentence _'I offered to have her so the pair cold rest before Seeing Ethan'_

A stab of jealousy hit Sahira, the thought of Connie looking after Amelia and not herself. She thought was the closest person to Jac.. maybe not.

_'How are they doing?'_ Sahira asked

_'OK I suppose. Well Jac is being Jac shutting herself away, its really hurting her. Poor Joseph is doing all he can to comfort her and be as much as support to her as he can. I mean he's hurting just as much. _

_'and Ethan?' _Sahira continued

'_Far as I know he is still in intensive care, but the pair are seeing him today so I'll kept you informed'_ Connie replied as she rocked an unsettled Amelia.

Connie could see it in Sahira eyes that she was worried about Jac, who wouldn't be worried? Jac deserved some happiness in her life, something she could wake up to apart from work. As Connie took Amelia back into the office Sahira slumped back down in her chair and buried her head in her hands. She prayed that Ethan would pull through. She wanted to let the couple know that she was there for them and that Ethan was going to pull through. She had brought them a simple 'thinking of you' card, Sahira informed the wards plus other wards to sign the card for Jac and Joseph. She had managed to get everyone on the wards to sign it some what included ; Dan, Frieda, Oliver, Elliot, Malick, Chrissie, Elizabeth, Connie, Mary-claire and herself.

_'Connie, Do you know what time Jac and Joseph will be home?'_ Sahira asked.

_'Um No I don't know. Visting hours finish at 3 but they are coming here to pick up Amelia after'_ Connie replied as she peered over a sleeping Amelia. Sahira nodded and returned to her ever lasting list of surgery patients!

Once again Connie found her phone flashing it was Jac again '_we're up at ICU, they are letting us see Ethan, could you bring up Amelia please' _Connie put her phone back in her back pocket of her jeans. Amelia was sleeping in her car seat, tucked up in a pastel pink blanket and a small bear wedged underneath her arm. Connie picked up the car seat and the bag before making her way to ICU. As she walked around the corner to the unit she spotted the private room in which Ethan was in. Jac and Joseph were standing over the incubator, they both had one hand inside the holes stroking Ethan's dainty face. Joseph took his hand away and walked around the other side of the incubator where Jac was, he placed both hands around Jac's body and pulled her in. Jac didn't hold back the tears, she just let them escape. Joseph felt his whole world was turnt upside down, he was hurting for his son, but he was hurting more for his fiancée. Jac was in pieces she couldn't wait until the twins were here. They were to find a new life, but instead she spent the first few days of motherhood huddled around an incubator watching her son who looked lifeless.

Jac wiped away the tears when she noticed Connie was standing in the doorway. Jac tore herself away from Joseph and walked towards Connie. She then picked up Amelia from her car seat to were Ethan was laid. Joseph left Jac alone for a few moments and went and stood with Connie. They both watched as Jac as she had Amelia in one arm and her other arm was in the incubator stroking Ethan's dainty face.

_'How is she?'_ Connie asked.

_'I don't really know, she doesn't talk to me. You know how Jac is' _Joseph replied

_'Yeah I know what she's like, have they said when he can come home or what's wrong with him?_

_' They say its just a case of Ethan being the smaller twin, his organs weren't growing at the pace they were meant too. Jac isn't convinced though. Finger crossed he should be home tomorrow. The sooner the better for Jac's sake'_ Joseph sighed as he rested his body weight on the wall.

_' At least its nothing serious, Jac should start to be herself again_' Connie muttered as she walked over and placed an arm around her friend before quietly saying _'Sahira is going potty, she's worried about you two and the twins'_

_'I'm fine, we're fine, that's it' _Jac whispered a she rocked Amelia in her arms.

Joseph slowly strolled back over to where Connie and Jac was standing. He carefully lifted up Amelia out of Jac's arms and went and sat in the chair which was sat in the corner of the room. Joseph placed Amelia in his arms and gently rocked her small body. Without realising, Joseph had nodded off to sleep. Jac wasn't paying attention to Joseph, she and Connie were having a womanly chat while they were huddled over Ethan, still taking in every detail of his dainty face. Jac could feel little Ethan's grip on her little finger, she felt a small smile. Ethan knew who his mum was.

Connie and Jac's conversation was cut short, every monitor in the room started to beep. They couldn't understand why. Jac felt Ethan's grip loosen and then he was no longer holding onto his mum's hand,before they knew it a swarm of nurses and doctors bombarded Ethan's incubator. They wheeled in a trolley, like what the crash team use. All sorts of things were racing around Jac's head at this moment. A nurse ushered Jac, Connie and Joseph out of the room. Jac tried to fight back and make her way back to Ethan, but Connie pulled her back and held Jac's face in her hands before saying ' _Jac, Jac, he's going to be ok' _Jac wouldn't accept it, she just shook her head and broke from Connie's hold before racing up to the window and placing both her hands upon it watching the nurses and doctors injecting liquid into Ethan. Joseph was the opposite, he just sat on the chair cradling Amelia. He didn't want to make the situation worse, so he just sat with Amelia trying to calm her down. He received a few filthy looks from Jac as if to say '_Your just sat there? Doing nothing? When Ethan is in danger?'_

Joseph stood up and handed Amelia to Connie and went and stood behind Jac. He turnt her around, looking directly into her eyes that was full of hurt and emotion. Her face was glistened with freshly shed tears. Jac's heart was pounding, she couldn't stop. She just lay her in Joseph's shoulder and let her sobs escape. Connie didn't know what to do with herself, she was holding Amelia while staring into the room where Ethan was, she needed to get back to work. She was due in theatre in 30 minutes, but she couldn't leave them plus who would look after Amelia while Joseph was comforting Jac? Connie knew it was time for her to leave, she handed Amelia to Joseph, she hugged Jac and left for theatre. What seemed like hours of waiting around and pacing up and down the ward corridors the nurse allowed them back in to see Ethan

_' So, so what happened?'_ Jac asked

_'Ethan is showing symptoms of Gastroesophageal Reflux, Ethan is on a food drip the stomach acid was brought back up to his oesophagus making him gag and basically choke. It's common within babies in the first three months of their life. Ethan's case isn't serious at the moment, we are praying that it is just reflux and doesn't progress into anything more critical' _The midwife replied.

After Jac heard what the midwife said, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was still bad that Ethan had symptoms of reflux but at least it was anything serious or life threatening_ 'Does that mean he can come home?' _

_'I will go and check with the doctor, he is still a bit fragile but he's not in any danger. However, there is no required antibiotics. It should start to fade away within three months, here is a leaflet. It tells you everything you need to know about Gastroesophageal Reflux, the one thing you need to know is when you have fed him either through bottle or breast make sure he's sat up right for at least 30 minutes to reduce the chance of him refluxing ' _The midwife replied as she handed Joseph the leaflet and left.

For the first time in 48 hours Jac started to smile, she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up but she couldn't want to get Ethan home today. She knew there was that 50% chance that Ethan would have to stay in, but she couldn't help but believe that he was coming home. She walked over to her fiancée and daughter who were overlooking their son. She wrapped one arm around his side and gently kissed his cheek. Jac could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. For the first time in 2 days, they were going to be a family.

'_Miss Naylor Mr Byrne'_ The midwife muttered as she entered the room

_' Yes?_' Joseph and Jac both replied in unison

_'Your son is free to go home today, he has to come back a week tomorrow just to check everything is alright'_ The midwife smiled.

Jac spun around and place her hand on Ethan's incubator before smiling and saying _' Did you hear that baby, your coming home'_


	24. Chapter 24

Joseph and Jac walked proudly through the wards hand in hand, their free hands were cradling the little bodies of their son and daughter. Jac couldn't keep her smiles in, she was truly glowing. Walking through the wards and out the hospital was the end of the dark tunnel which had held them hostage for the past two days. Through-out the journey home, Jac couldn't help but turn around in her chair and peer at the two miracles her and Joseph made, Ethan's eyes were wide open he laid there staring back at his mum. Joseph took sneaky glances behind him to the twins being careful he didn't take his eye of the road for too long. Jac turned to look at Joseph who did the same. They shared a loving smile before clasping each other's hand and continuing their journey home.

_'We're home babies'_ Joseph smiled as he and Jac unbuckled the twins and carried them inside.

The couple placed Ethan and Amelia in their bouncers in front of the sofa, Jac made her self comfortable in the corner of the sofa. Joseph strolled over with a well deserved coffee as they sat down and watched their children in awe.

Amelia was already becoming a mummy's girl, she had a little tuff of red hair in the middle of her soft head, her eyes were crystal blue, the only feature that belonged to Amelia that she inherited from her dad. Her button nose was inherited from her mother. If Amelia was to take after her mother, when she reached her teen years, then Jac and Joseph would struggle to keep her tame. They were awaiting the days when she would become rebellious and stubborn. Amelia in fact was going to be a double of Jac Naylor.

Ethan on the other hand was a daddy's boy he had a full head of chocolate brown hair, the same colour as Joseph. His eyes were a soft emerald green, when you looked into his eyes it was enough to melt your heart, this of course was one of his mother's genes. His eyes was the same shape and roundness as his fathers. They expected slightly different from Ethan. If he was to take after his father then he would be the 'quieter' twin, the one who buckled his head down and wouldn't get distracted easily. It was certain that Ethan was going to be a double of Joseph Byrne.

_'I'm so proud of you Jac' _Joseph muttered into Jac's hair.

_'really? Why?' _

_' You've come so far in your life. I mean the whole situation with your mu-'_

_'Joseph, you don't have to bring that up. We've got two children now, lets not dwell on the past' _Jac was doing her best to change the subject. As much as she trusted Joseph, she still didn't feel comfortable talking about her childhood to him.

_'I know I don't have to bring it up, but I want to. When I first met you, I though you were a bitch, completely heartless. Then we had that whole hand contact when I couldn't find that piece of paper. Since then my views on you have changed. You've come so far in your life, to all the people that said you wasn't able to find someone who loves you.. well stuff them! Far as I'm concerned, you have found someone who loves you. That's me'_

Jac responded by planting a kiss on Joseph's tender lips. Some would say it was magic, the way their lips connected to each others. The kiss was full of passion, lust and love. Jac placed her hand on his thigh, as he caressed her face. Their tongues still tangled together, Jac slowly pulls away before smiling. Joseph stared directly into Jac's eyes, trying to take in her beauty. She then nestles her head in his neck before saying_ 'I don't think this is appropriate, when we have two babies looking at us? _Joseph couldn't help but smile. That was one of the reasons why Jac was so perfect for him, she made him laugh, one of the key points on in a relationship.

_'Right Mummy, I think it's time we feed this beautiful children of ours' _Joseph smiled

_' Since when do you call me mummy?' _Jac chuckled as she untangled herself from Joseph and arose from the seat.

_'They say babies can understand what you say even when their as tiny as ours, so I thought I'd call you mummy, so it's easier for them to pick up'_ Joseph muttered as he lifted Amelia out of her bouncer.

_'OK you do that then!' _Jac smirked as she walked into the kitchen and started to make the milk. She carefully measured out two scoops of baby formula and emptied the spoon into the bottles. It was going to take time for Jac to get used to the whole process of making bottles and changing nappies, It was surely going to be an adventure.

Jac tested the heat of the milk before carrying both bottle's into the lounge. As she walked in and placed the bottle's on the coffee table, she turned around to look at Joseph who was sat upright on the sofa with a baby in each arm. The three of them had their eyelids closed and looked peaceful. Jac could felt the last of her ice-queen heart melt as she sat on the chair and watched her family sleep in front of her. Joseph awoke as he heard the house phone ring. Being restricted in movement, Joseph shouted for Jac who was sleeping in the chair opposite. Jac acknowledged the ringing and ran to answer it.

_'Hello?_' Jac muttered down the phone

_'Jackie is that you?' _The husky voice projected.

_'Who's this? And my name is Jac'_

_'It's Paula, your mum'_

Jac's body froze as she slammed down the phone, she hadn't heart from her mum since she gave away a kidney. Quite frankly, Jac didn't want anything to do with her. Jac had took her in after the operation,She gave her a warm home. In return she left Jac again and fled to her Grandad's, who she thought was dead. She turnt around and lend her back against the kitchen wall, she placed both her hands on her head. She couldn't understand why Paula would ring. Did she want another kidney? Or a different organ? Jac didn't do anything, she just stared into thin air, not breathing a word. Jac's silence was soon disrupted when the sound of crying pierced her ears

_'JAC'_ Joseph shouted from the lounge

Jac sighed before walking back to the lounge, she walked over to Joseph and carefully scooped Ethan up in her arms, slowly rocking him back and forth. She rubbed his red cheeks with the side of her finger as she watched Amelia sleeping peacefully in Joseph's arms, his arms were wrapped around her little body protecting her, but not to tight so he was squishing her little limbs. Jac picked up the now cold bottle of milk. With Paula's strange phone call still swimming around in Jac's mind, she managed to push it to one side for a moment before walking back into the kitchen and re-heating the bottle. The sound of the microwave beeping shook Jac out of her day dream. Jac held the bottle to Ethan's mouth as he started to guzzle down the milk. It was the first time Jac had been able to hold Ethan close to her, she was able to feel his heart beating upon her pale skin. Ethan's little hand made its way to her chest, his hand opened wide as if he wanted to feel his mother's heart beating. A smile appeared on Jac's face as felt Ethan's hand on her chest. She stood by the window and gazed out into the garden. A little picture appeared in her mind of the twins as toddlers, roughly around 4 years old, as they run around the garden smiling and laughing. Her self and Joseph sat on two loungers watching their children grow up. Jac couldn't help but want this picture to become real.

Joseph's eyes slowly opened as he felt Amelia fidget on his chest. He turnt his head to look at the chair opposite but found it was empty. Carefully Joseph moved Amelia into his arms and strolled towards the kitchen. As he walked through the door, he saw the Jac's figure in standing by the window, her fiery red hair covering her shoulders as her body swayed in a rhythm in order to sooth a agitated Ethan. Joseph did the same thing as Jac; he placed the milk bottle in the microwave and heated it up. Joseph picked up the warm bottle and placed it in Amelia's mouth. He slowly walked over and stood next to Jac, she turnt to look at him and placed a small peck on his cheek. Jac placed Ethan over her back and slowly began to burp him, as she did so the phone began to ring again. Jac gritted her teeth and walked over to it, a small part of her believed that it was her mother again.

' Hello' Jac whispered down the phone

'Is Mr Byrne there' A deep voice spoke

'Joe, its for you' Jac said as she held the phone out to Joseph.

Joseph quickly put Amelia back in her bouncer before speaking on the phone. Jac sat in the chair trying to read his body language, but it was no good. Instead she bounced little Ethan on her lap, small laughs came from his mouth making Jac smile. For the first time, Jac felt proud of herself, she had brought two beautiful babies into the world. She just hoped that they didn't grow up to loathe her like she did to her own mother. Joseph placed the phone back down on its base and continued to feed Amelia.

'Joe who was that?' Jac asked as she sat back in her chair still bouncing Ethan in her chair.

'Oh no one, its alright' Joseph muttered

Jac raised one eyebrow before walking over to Joseph, and placing a hand on his shoulder 'Now Byrne, your not keeping secrets from me?'

'Jac I would never do that come on, you should know me by now'

' OK then I believe you, I'm going to put Ethan to bed, can you bring Amelia up after' Jac spoke softly as she pecked Joseph's cheek.

Joseph placed the now empty bottle on the side and burped Amelia, just his luck he felt a warm mixture spill down his back. Just what he need baby sick down his sweater, he strolled upstairs and entered his and Jac's bedroom. Slowly he put Amelia on their bed while he changed, he kept a close eye out for her just in case anything happened which was highly unlikely as she was only two days old.

When the twins were still in Jac's womb, the couple had decided that it would be nice for each twin to have something to get them to sleep or for comfort. They tried to come away from the idea of having dummies, as it would be harder to tear them away from them as they get older. However, they thought it wouldn't hurt for them to have a dummy sometimes. They had decided on Amelia having a light pink blanket which was a gift from Sahira and James, where-as Ethan would have a light yellow teddy preferably a fluffy duck Joseph had picked up on the way back from a late night. Jac picked up Ethan,who she dressed in a light green sleep suit which had little car's printed over, and grabbed the little duck before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Gently she lowered him into his cot and pulled over the blue covers, not to far so he was fully covered. Joseph re-entered the room in a clean sweater, he sat on the floor with Amelia changing her. After a while, Joe picked Amelia, who was also dressed in a sleep suit but a white one with multicoloured flowers. Jac handed Joseph the blanket before they both kissed her forehead. Joseph did the same as Jac; he lowered Amelia into the cot and pulled over the pink covering.

Jac stood in the middle of the cots watching the babies sleep, she felt Joseph's muscular arm slip around her waist, she placed her hands on top of his as he planted gentle kisses down her neck _'Joseph you do know we are in the same room as our babies_' Joseph didn't reply; he took Jac's hand and led her into their bedroom. Jac refused to be handled to much she was still sore from labour, which Joseph understood. Instead they laid on the bed. Jac was laid on her side while Joseph was behind her curled around her back, one of Joe's arms was around her stomach were just a few days ago their children were. Jac soft red hair laid neatly across her back as Joseph buried his head in it before saying '_ That was the solicitor on the phone earlier, I'm officially divorced' _Jac turnt around a smile before planting passionate kisses on Joseph's lips. In between kisses she whispered _'So your officially mine now' _


	25. Chapter 25

Jac and Sahira were sat around Jac's coffee table as they were scanning through Wedding Magazines and gulping down coffee like it was a drug. It has been exactly four weeks since Joseph had been officially divorced from Faye, the last thing on Jac and Joseph's list was to tie the knot.

_'What about this one?_' Sahira spoke as she showed Jac the book containing a white ballerina style dress, with lace bow on the back.

_' If I wanna look like mother Teresa_' Jac joked carried on scanning through the magazines _' I don't want to be centre of attention Sahira, I'd rather go for something low-key'_

_'But its your big day, your going to be the person everyone talks about'_

_'Nothing knew there then'_

Jac closed the magazines and pulled herself out the chair, She wondered upstairs and peeked her head around the door of the twin's bedroom. Ethan and Amelia were peacefully sleeping in their cots, Jac crept in further and stood between the cots. Jac couldn't believe how she spent years of building her 'Ice Queen' title was finally melting, she finally found a man who she let in and he didn't betray her. Jac looked down at Ethan who was now awake, his soft emerald eyes were looking back at Jac as she smiled. Jac bent down and stroked Ethan's face. She carefully picked up him not forgetting his duck, trying not to wake up Amelia, Jac crept out the room and back down to Sahira.

_'Oh look, its my handsome little godson_' Sahira cooed as Jac sat back next to her with Ethan in her arms.

_'Technically he isn't, because we still haven't decided yet who's god parent'_ Jac muttered as she gave out a smirk.

_'Stop being a party poop-er Jac, give him to Aunty Sahira and go make us another coffee_' Sahira laughed as she cradled Ethan in her arms, she stroked his littler fingers as they clasped around her index finger.

_'You don't want much then Sahira' _Jac joked as she walked towards the kitchen and prepared two coffees.

Else where, Joseph was kept on his toes at Holby General today, no time for a break. He had to perform a Valve Replacement and a Kidney Transplant. Not to mention a few Emergency Surgeries, to top it all off he had a meeting at the end of the day, the meeting was for Joseph to cut hours. He wanted to be home more, to be with the twins. With both him and Jac working, he didn't want to twins to be growing up in a crèche, always left for a nanny or babysitter to look after them. The twins were Jac and Joseph's responsibilities.

News spread like a wild fire at Holby, within Joseph's first shift, everyone knew about his and Jac's plan to get married. It was typical for some comments to be made, mainly from Donna and a few from Mark Williams. Not everyone was supportive through his and Jac's relationship, they were just thankful for the people that were there.

…

_'Mr Byrne you may come in' _Hanssen dull voice projected along the hallways as Joseph was sat nervously on the chair's outside.

Joseph nodded and followed in. Ever Since Hanssen has become Big man and Connie left, the hospital hasn't been what its meant to be about apart from the obvious of saving lives. Joseph preferred it when Connie was in charge, who didn't? He wasn't afraid to ask her anything, where-as with Hanssen Joseph felt a little off edge when speaking to him. Joseph wasn't scared of Hanssen, at least he didn't think he was. He just needed to cut his hours, that's simple enough.

_'What is it you want'_

_'Well, um.. I was wondering if it was any possible to cut my hours?'_ Joseph asked

_'Why would you want to do such a thing?'_

_'I want to spend more time with the twins Jac'_

_'But Ms Naylor isn't due back for another week, can't see manage on her own while your working?'_

_'Of course she can, but it would be nice to see my children grow up plus when she comes back, the twins would have to be in the crèche nearly three times a week, that's not the lifestyle we want for our children '_

_'Alright Mr Byrne, it was only a thought, but cutting down hours for a Consultant Cardiothoracic Registrar will need some persuading' _Hanssen droned on.

_'Please Henrik'_ Joseph pleaded

_'If you insist, I see what I can do_' Hanssen gave in.

Joseph shook his hand before walking out his office and back onto the ward, he was stunned to see Jac in mid-conversation with Sacha and Sahira while slowing pushing the double buggy back and forth. Ethan and Amelia were wrapped up in their blankets as they cooed when nurses stopped by and tickled their miniature fingers

_'Jac What are you doing here?_' Joseph questioned Jac as he bent down to kiss the twin's forehead.

_'Sahira had to work, so I thought to come with her, I know Mr Levy was desperate to see Ethan' _

_'Joseph may I saw Ethan is the replica of you' S_acha added.

_'You make him sound like a statue_' Jac smirked.

Jac unbuckled Ethan from the buggy and handed him over to Sacha. Ethan was dressed in grey dungarees which were a present from Michael. Even Sacha was in awe over Ethan. His green eyes opened wide as Ethan glared up at Sacha face. Chantelle skipped over when she saw Jac. Chantelle was too happy for Jac's liking, but she always seem to lift the spirit.

_'O.M.G they are just the cutest babies ever'_ Chantelle squealed as he started to play with Amelia who was smiling and cooing back at her _'Can I get her out before I go back to work?'_

Jac nodded as she watched Chantelle carefully lift out Amelia who was dressed in white laced dress completed with dainty white socks. Just like a little girl should be. Chantelle placed on arm underneath Amelia's hand and another underneath her legs, Amelia snuggled into Chantelle's embrace as she slowly rocked her back and forth.

_'Ah Naylor, so nice of you return' _Michael blabbed with American accent which seemed to be very broad today.

_'Just checking to see if my ward is being managed probably'_

Sacha's pager started to beep so he handed Ethan back to Jac and hurried to the emergency. Michael's face began to light up as he noticed Ethan wearing the clothes he brought, technically it was Anneliese who chose them. Joseph's pager too bleeped so with a quick peck on the cheek he was gone.

_'So Naylor have you decided Godparents yet? Hint hint'_ Michael babbled

_'well it definitely isn't you, I don't want your over-sized ego to rub off onto my children thank you very much'_ Jac smirked.

_'That was deep Naylor, very deep._' Michael moaned as he walked off.

Chantelle placed Amelia back her her buggy and got back to work. Jac was left with the twins, she felt some what a bit lonely. So she decided to retreat back to her office. To be honest Jac missed work more then anything, she wanted to be back in her routine of theatre slots, emergency patients, ward rounds and even the usual banter with Sahira or Michael not to mention sharing an office with Elliot Hope.

Jac sat back in her chair and turnt on her computer. On the edge of her desk was a pile of letters, one by one Jac opened them. Most of them were Congratulations Cards, but one of them was the cards from Sahira when Ethan was in hospital. Jac's body was overtaken by a wave of sorrow. She wish she didn't find this card, it reminded Jac of the constant heart ache she had, the moments were she'd believed that Ethan was gone for good. For her own families sake, Jac shoved the card to the back of her draw. She'd knew she would live to regret it when she would later on search through the draw for something and find it. A little part of Jac was grateful, the team here at Holby had send their regards and best wishes to her and Joseph. Jac was never a catholic person, she didn't believe in miracles or anything but she did believe that the support from the ones around them helped Ethan pull through.

_'Jac what is that awful smell?_' Elliot complained as he barged through the door with a cream cake in his hand.

_'A little surprise from the children I suspect_' Jac replied as she arose from her chair and investigated which baby had done the dirty. It was Amelia. _'Elliot just watch Ethan why I go to the loo and change Amelia'_

_'I'm sorry I got bypass surgery in twenty minutes, I have to go and get scrubbed up'_ Elliot spoke as he threw the cake wrapper in the bin and left.

Looking down at the baby in her arms just whispered 'looks like we're going to have to clean you here' and Jac did so, she got out the blanket from the changing bag and laid it on the floor. She then placed Amelia down on it, Jac sat back on the floor with her legs either side of the baby as she began changing her nappy.

Oliver needed a second opinion on a patient but nobody was around, his only option was to go and ask Jac although she wasn't working infact she wasn't meant to be at all. He wrapped his stethoscope around his neck and paraded to Jac's office. He glared through the window to find Jac Naylor changing nappies. Even he was gob smacked, he thought to go in but left it. He was sure there would be another Doctor on the ward.

Jac put a clean Amelia back in the buggy next to her sleeping little brother and retired back to her computer. Jac was searching the internet for wedding venues. People wouldn't of pictured Jac being the type to search the internet for wedding venues, not many of them imagined Jac getting married. After a while she came across a familiar hotel, she felt like this was the perfect place to marry Joseph.

She picked up the phone and dialled the hotel number, Jac was hoping they would have a free date this year. She wanted to marry Joseph as soon as possible. After a lot of persuading, Jac was able to set a date for the wedding, she knew she should have confirmed it with Joseph but she wanted to surprise him when they were at home after his shift.

_'Come on babies, better go and find your dad and go home'_ Jac sighed as she left her office.

On her way down to the front of the hospital she was stopped numerous about of times and was asked questions about the twins. Sahira stopped her a few times as well dropping hints that she should be godparent.

'There's my beautiful family' Joseph smiled as he walked up towards Jac and giving her a gentle kiss. He then started to push the buggy as Jac rested one arm behind his back.

As they were getting the twins in the car Jac couldn't help but smile, she had thought to herself that this was the right moment to tell him. Joseph finished buckling Ethan up and walked around the car to were Jac was resting against the car door with a smile plastered on her face.

_'Why you grinning like that?' _Joseph questioned as he held Jac close to him.

_'I've found a venue and set the date' _

_'Really? When and where?'_

_'Hotel Miramar, the hotel we stayed in when we went to Bournemouth. That's were out relationship started so I thought why not get married there_' Jac revealed.

_'That's such a lovely thought, its perfect_' Joseph smiled as he kissed his fiancée. 'what day?'

_'This is going to sound nothing like me, because you know I don't do festive periods or anything. Im not into all that-'_

_'Jac just get to the point'_ Joseph laughed as he and Jac laughed together.

_'I booked it for Christmas Eve'_ Jac squirmed

_'That is so not like you Jac Naylor, but it sounds pretty perfect to me'_ Joseph whispered as he kissed Jac passionately.

So that was it, 24th December Jac Naylor would marry Joseph Byrne.

**Please R&R guys! Do you think i should skip it to the wedding? or do a few more filler chapters before the wedding? Your opinions would be lovely. xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

After months of preparation, a whole ton of stress and many days of spending out big amounts of money today would be the day when Jac Naylor married Joseph Byrne.

_'Joseph I get that you have OCD and all that but you've re-done your tie four times now_' Greg muttered as he freshened up in the hotel bathroom.

_'It has to be perfect_' Joseph replied as he stood in front of the mirror re-doing his tie_ 'Thanks for this'_

_'For what mate?_

_'For being my best man_' Joseph spoke as he patted down his suit.

_'Its my pleasure, its nice to be asked. Plus being a best man boosts me up in the dating game'_ Greg joked.

_'So you being my best man is to boost your love life?' _Joseph snarled as he was finally happy with the look of his tie. Joseph was wearing a Ivory shirt which had a collar, around the collar was the mint green tie he had spent most of the morning doing. He slipped on the black suit jacket and finally felt ready to go and get married.

_'Its not like that you know it, shall we go and head down stairs? Maybe the bars open'_

_'I'd rather not get pissed I'm getting married in three hours_' Joseph hit back.

Greg laughed before picking up the phone and ordering room service, Joseph didn't want to get pissed on his wedding day. One glass wouldn't hurt though.

_'OK then, I'll have on glass. Maybe it will ease this tension'_ Joseph gave in after a while.

_'When the room service comes up tell them to put it on my card and go meet the boys'_ Greg laughed as he strolled out the door.

Jac stirred in bed, she reached out to the left side of the bed where she was greeted by emptiness instead of her usual morning kiss. She wasn't in her home, she was staying at a relatives of Joseph's. They lived about ten minutes from the hotel. She didn't want to stay at the hotel, it would be to weird she always imagined getting a car to the hotel instead of already being there. She soon remembered that today was her wedding day. Inside Jac was beaming with excitement but she hid it to keep her reputation up. Her thoughts were interrupted when the familiar sound of crying pierced her ear drums.

'WE'LL GET THEM' Connie shouted as she and Chrissie darted up the stairs towards the spare room.

Jac was beginning to regret staying at this house with the girls. This house was only two bedrooms but they insisted that they camped in the lounge. Jac rested her head back on the pillow just for 5 more minutes. Jac wanted to be back in the deep sleep she was in just a few moments ago. She turnt her head and slowly closed her eyelids. It wasn't long until she was once again interrupted when Sahira, Connie, Chrissie and Donna came parading into the bedroom, they all held Champagne classes including one for Jac. Jac thought to herself_ ' why did I let them stay here'_

_'In a few hours the Ice Queen will be Mrs Byrne, to Jac and Joe_' Chrissie toasted

_'Oh yeah Jac, we don't want to rush you today but you only have three hours'_ Connie revealed as she sipped her drink.

_'No pressure there then_' Jac snapped back as she placed her glass on the side and slumped back down in the bed.

_'This is the plan. Chrissie and Donna will get themselves ready then work on Ethan and Amelia. Me and Connie will get ready then help you_' Sahira added as she sat at the end of the bed.

_'I can dress myself you know_' Jac snarled.

The girls laughed as they started their plan. Jac didn't want to be centre of attention, she just wanted the day to be about her and Joseph, and of course the twins. Jac glanced over to the white bag hanging up on the wardrobe, nobody has seen her dress but herself. She didn't go for something over the top but she didn't go for something dull and plain. Maybe everyone was about to see a different side to Jac Naylor. With some effort, Jac tumbled out of bed and walked over to the white bag. Carefully she un-zipped the bag which revealed her dress.

_'Best wishes for today' _Sacha Levy exclaimed as he pulled Joseph in for a 'Levy Squeeze'

_'Thanks Sacha_' Joseph replied adjusting his tie once again, it was perfect until Sacha and his overly sized squeeze stuck their ore in.

Joseph went and relaxed out on the balcony, he rested against it as he looked out to sea. It reminded him of when him and Jac were here just last year, he remembered slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her in for a tight embrace. Everything from then was perfect, a little two perfect. He couldn't help but think of Faye and what ifs. He kept thinking if she would return today, on the day when its just about him and Jac. Hew knew she was capable of ruining their big day. He didn't get a chance to think any more as he was bundled to the floor by a load of testosterone filled work colleagues.

As Joseph managed to escape the rage of the men, he stood up and for the fifth time today he adjusted his suit and tie. Michael strutted in wearing his designer labelled suit, just typical of him. He stood next to Joseph as they watched the men act like teenagers.

_'You guys do know how to act 20 years younger'_ Michael Joked.

_'How old do you think I am?_' Dan remarked as he too escaped from the heap.

One by one Ric, Malick, Sacha, Greg and Oliver regained control of their egos and prides. They stood up and all gathered around Joseph as they engrossed themselves in a conversation about football. Joseph didn't get himself involved, he wasn't a football kind of man. He felt a little out of place at his own wedding, he didn't have a close connection to anyone of them. There were a few sharp knocks at the doors, Joseph tore himself away from the group and walked towards the door. He opened the door to find a familiar face.

_'You alright Fellas' _His voice projected through the hotel room as he stepped inside the door.

_'I do not believe it, I do not bloody believe it' _Ric exclaimed as he walked towards the door.

_'Sam Strachan my main man'_ Michael Shrieked.

_'What are you doing here_' Joseph asked still a little stunned at the sudden appearance of Sam.

_'Connie told me about the wedding so I thought I'd pop by and see my old flames'_ Sam replied.

Joseph and Sam had grown a close friendship when they both applied for the same job back at the Holby, as they both got the job their friendship started from there. When Grace was born early, Sam felt guilty and felt as if he pressurised Connie a little too much through-out the pregnancy. Joseph was there for Sam through-out the time when Grace was in a fatel condition. When Sam was diagnosed with Non-Hodgkin Lymphomas he hit rock bottom. Joseph helped him get back on his feet, after eight months Sam was in the all clear. It was liek a weight had been lifted of Sam but also Joseph's shoulders.

_'but I had to_ _bring along a female friend' Sam sighed._

_'You did now? Let's see her_' Greg interrupted as he and Dan quickly paced to the door.

_'Come in Beautiful'_ Sam called.

In Greg's eyes this female friend was a tall blonde, good looking and most definitely single . He was almost stunned to see a little mob of mousy brown hair shyly enter the room. She wore a tulip red coat, one hand clasping a worn out elephant, her other hand was stuck in her mouth,

_'Grace you're growing up so fast'_ Joseph grinned as he turnt around to see the shocked expressions on quarter of the men's faces.

Jac steadily applied mascara to her emerald green eyes, she hardly ever wore make-up. Joseph told her she didn't need it, that she was beautiful enough. She calmly placed the mascara back in her make-up bag and slowly unlocked the door and walked out.

Each of the girls were dressed in mint green full length dressed, the bodice was strapless, they all wore the same necklace which had three little pearls in the middle. They all had ivory bouquets, every other flower had one rhinestone at the top. Sahira, who was Jac's maid of honour, had her hair curled and pinned back. Where-as the others had their hair straightened with a rhinestone clip.

The girls sat on the bed playing with Ethan and Amelia as they all looked up, there standing in a ivory chiffon column dress was Jac Naylor. The dress fitted around her dainty figure, it was like the dressed hugged her body. The back of the dress was like a corset, the laces were done up and tied into a petite bow. Her hair was lightly curled as it was pinned neatly to one side. Three pearl pins was holding up some of her hair. A delicate pearl necklace hung along her neck line immaculately. In her hand she held a bouquet which consist of green orchids. A ivory ribbon was tied at the end of the bouquet. She didn't look over the top, but was under-dressed. She looked perfect.

_'Wow'_ Connie exclaimed, the girl's jaw's dropped when they saw Jac. They never knew how girlie Jac could look.

_'Jac you look beautiful'_ Sahira smiled as she handed Jac a glass of champagne.

_'You sure it looks alright?'_ Jac muttered as she walked towards the mirror.

_'Alright? It looks bloody beautiful'_ Donna smirked as she whisked out the camera from her bag.

Jac walked back from the mirror and towards the bed where the twins were sat, over the months they had grown incredibly big. They each had their own different personality. Amelia was dressed in a ivory satin sleeveless dress, around the neck it was ruffled. There was a mint green overlay layered skirt, the outfit was complimented by little ivory coloured shoes. A little butterfly was clipped in her hair, her red curls hung loosely. Jac picked up her daughter as she placed her own her hip bone lightly, being careful she didn't crease hers or Amelia's dress. As Amelia gave out a heart warming smile, her cheeks were accompanied by little dimples. She was becoming the replica of her mother.

Ethan on the other hand was dressed in a ivory shirt which also had a collar, like his dads. A mint green cravat style tie was loosely tied up underneath the collar. In the centre of the cravat was a single diamond which sparkled when the light shone upon it. A green waistcoat was slipped over the cravat and the shirt. His hair was combed neatly. His miniature feet were covered up by shiny black shoes. Ethan's face was also accompanied by little dimples, one of same genetics that he and his sister shared.

The time was slowly creeping towards 3 o'clock. Both Jac and Joseph were both becoming increasingly nervous, but they didn't show it. Joseph and the boys had moved from their hotel rooms to the reception room before making their way to the ceremony. The reception room was decorated beautifully, each chair had a white cover over it and a green satin bow tied around the chair. The centre pieces were made up of medium height vases, at the bottom of the vases were pebbles, on top of the pebbles was a white flower. At the very top of the vases were lit candles. The centre pieces were very elegant, simple but not to over the top. Connie didn't tell either of them but she had got a photo of the couple when they got engaged back at Holby blown up onto a canvas and hung it above the top table. She thought it would be too cheesy but she knew they both would like it.

Jac, the girls and the twins all made their way downstairs and piled into the two white Rolls Royce which were waiting outside the house. Jac and Sahira went in the first car together while Donna, Chrissie, Connie and the twins went in the second car. As they all settled in the car, they began their ten minute journey to the hotel. Jac was feeling really tense, she had a whole load of mixed emotions that she kept to herself. She peered over to Sahira who seemed more excited then her. Jac couldn't help but smile, deep down she knew she had finally won the battle with Faye or had she?

**Sorry for the late update, I was in Devon. I've had some trouble writing this chapter because I didn't know how to explain Jac in a wedding dress as you know she isn't a dress type. Hope I haven't made them out of character. Please R&R! xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Arriving at the hotel, Jac stepped out the car feeling more nervous then she had ever felt before. Sahira adjusted the back of Jac's dress before they awaited the cue to enter the hotel.

Joseph stood at the top of the alter with Greg stood next to him. Joseph delved into his pocket for his phone and slyly turning his phone off. He was nervous, he had a sick feeling in his stomach. His hand were clammy, but he knew through all this mix of emotions soon he and Jac would be married.

The music began to play as Jac and the girls made their way towards the door. Connie and Chrissie held a twin each and stood in front of Jac and Sahira while Donna stood at the front.

Joseph turnt and watched as Jac walked up the aisle behind the bridesmaid's. He saw Jac wearing the ivory column dress that hugged her figure. He had never seen her so beautiful. She was dressed the way she was meant to be, A broad smile appeared on is face as he watched Jac slowly walk up the isle behind the girls. He felt his hands all clammy. He just wanted to take her in his arms and never let go . As she walked closer to the alter she finally felt as if she belonged somewhere.

_'__'Family and friends, we are gathered here today to welcome the these two people to become one, may they be happy together, forever'_ The Priest Calmly spoke as Jac and Joseph stood at the alter gazing into each others eyes.

_'Joseph do you take this women to be your lawful wedded wife. Will your love her, comfort her honour and protect her. In sickness and in health till death do us apart?'_

_'I do'_ Joseph replied in a husky voice.

_'Jacqueline do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband. Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him in sickness and in health, till death do us apart?_

Jac paused. For that split second her whole life went whizzing around her mind. Taking a deep breath and gulping she silently said them two words '_I do'_

_'It gives me great pleasure to announce that you are now husband and wife, you make kiss your bride'_

Jac and Joseph took a step forward before kissing. Their kiss was full of passionate and desire, as if to say we've done it.

Joseph took his wife's hand as they walked back down the aisle. Confetti was thrown over the couple as they were all smiles. Jac felt a like a weight was lifted of her shoulders, for the first time she knew that some one wanted her for who she was. There was no more looking around for men to take care of her, she finally had the man to do all that.

All their guests piled into the party room taking their seats awaiting the happy couple. Connie and Chrissie were still looking after the twins, Joseph's mother was engrossed in conversation with Elliot. Michael was hitting onto the single women around the room. Sahira was surrounded by James and their boys not to mention James's other son Bobby. Sahira had warmed to the idea of having a stepson.

'Ladies and Gentlemen please put your glasses together and welcome Mr and Mr's Byrne' Spoke the DJ as their guests all rose and held their glasses up. Jac and Joseph came walking in, their hands interlocked as they both had broad smile on their faces

Jac and Joseph started their evening off by having their first dance. Amongst all the ice queen status, the cold heart and vulnerability Jac felt delighted. She put aside all the names and past before smiling and enjoying her first dance with her husband.

Soon enough, The party had started. The music was blaring as the dance floor was packed with eager dancers and a drunken Oliver Valentine. Michael and Sam were at the bar doing shot after shot. While Jac was sat by a table watching the twins sleep. She knew she should be enjoying herself but she liked watching the twins, she felt proud.

It was 1am and it looked like the wedding was well and truly over. Sacha and Malick had to help a drunk Oliver to his room, everyone said their congratulations to Joseph before pondering of to bed. Joseph felt like he had been stood up, Jac was no were in sight. Joseph paced the party room in search of Jac. He walked round the corner and found Jac sleeping on the couch, the twins pram was in front of Jac. He smiled as he watched his family sleep.

Slowly strolling over Jac, he gently stroked her cheek. She awoke with a startle, when she realised it was Joseph she relaxed her body, looking over to the twins they were asleep too. Joseph held out his hand as Jac took it, with one hand he pushed the pram towards the elevator.

The twins were now in a deep sleep in their travel cots, Joseph silently walked over to Jac as he undid the corset like feature on the back of her dress before undressing himself. Jac joined her husband in bed as Joseph curled behind Jac's back and slowly played with a strand of her hair. Jac turnt around before whispering in Joseph's ear '_I love you my husband'_

_I hope this was alright? I found it really hard to write this chapter as I didn't want Jac to be of character, In my opinion this is my worst chapter. please read and review!xxx_


	28. Chapter 28

Waking up next to his wife was like a dream come true for Joseph Byrne. Their wedding day was possibly one of the best days of his life, including the birth of the twins. Joseph opened his eyes to find Jac laid in front of him, their palms were touching as their hands were still entwined. Even in the morning, her red hair was shiny and hung perfectly around her neck.

In front of Jac was a little Amelia, she was too laid on the bed with them. The twins were now 6 months old, each day the became bigger and more independent. He just laid there listening to the squeals and laughs coming from their little daughter. Joseph was truly proud of her, but one thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't going to let any boy come in a mile of his little girl.

'_Have you been spying on me Joe?'_Jac muttered as she softly tickled Amelia's stomach.

'_I've been observing my wife and my daughter actually'_ Joseph replied as he pulled Jac closer

Ethan began to whimper in his travel cot, Joseph arose from the bed and strolled towards the cots. Ethan's eye lit up as he saw his dad, he began to kick his legs repeatedly. Joseph bent down and picked Ethan up. Noticing it was still dark outside Joseph looked at his watch, it read 4:00am. Returning back to the bed, Jac laid on one edge of the bed and Joseph laid on the other. Ethan and Amelia were laid in between their parents.

_'Jac why are you up at 4 in the morning?' _

_'Amelia was crying'_

_'What are you thinking In that of yours Jac?' Joseph questioned _

_'Nothing, I guess'_

Jac hoisted herself up, picking Amelia up too. She walked over to the window, slowly rocking her back and forth. Joseph laid with Ethan on his chest stroking his back. Within minutes both babies were one again asleep. Joseph and Jac gently put them back in their cots and retreated back to the bed and back to their tight embrace.

_'Jac we're going to be alright you know, you don't have to worry any more_ ' Joseph whispered into her hair.

She didn't answer, just simply smile as she laid her head on Joseph's chest. Their tight embrace was interrupted when the cries of a baby echoed through the room 'Joe its your turn' Jac laughed as she slapped his chest. Rolling back out of bed Joseph went to Ethan's side. Jac on the other hand was already asleep.

Cradling Ethan in his arms, Joseph went and turnt his phone on, it had been off since the ceremony yesterday. Leaving it a few moments before looking at it, Joseph had 10 missed calls and four messages. Most of the missed calls was from a hospital in Rochdale. The messages were from Mary-claire back at Holby. He opened the message as it read: _Hospital in Rochdale has been on the phone for you, something serious by the sound of it, when you get this ring them asap. MC' _

Gently placing Ethan back into his cot, Joseph silently walked out to the balcony before ringing the Hospital. Had something happened to his mother? Or Sophia? Joseph hadn't really been close with his family since Jac and his father had a few encounters.

_'Fairfield General Hospital speaking, how may I help you?' _The voice projected down the phone.

Staggering on his words, Joseph began to speak _ ' Um. I'm Joseph Byrne, I've had many missed calls from your hospital?'_

_'Ah Mr Byrne, how nice of you to return our calls. We have a middle aged women in intensive care and a little boy who is in the special care unit'_

_'How is the relevant to me exactly?' _

_'We have reason to believe that they are your ex wife and your son'_

Joseph dropped his phone, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Resting against the balcony, he placed his head in his hands. Confusion pumped through his body as he began to think about what the lady had just said. He couldn't take it in, he had to get out. Go some where, anywhere but not here.

Roughly he put his shoes on, picking up the key on the bed side. Joseph made a dash for the door, turning back and seeing Jac sleeping peacefully made him think how he would tell her.

Dashing to the sea front, Joseph practically threw him self on the sand. Getting his phone out again, he re-dailed the number for the hospital.

_'Fairfield General Hospital speaking, how may I help you?'_ the same voice projected down the phone

_'Its Joseph Byrne again. Can I speak to someone about my.. my._ ' Joseph gulped ' my ex wife'

_'I will put you through to the intensive care unit'_

waiting for what it seemed like forever but was actually three minutes, Joseph began to speak to the nurse.

_'What Happened to them both?'_

_'They have been involved in a car crash. It was believed that your wife had been drinking. She's suffered a broken arms and a head concussion, she's in a critical state. Where-as your son has just suffered a few broken ribs nothing major, but we've kept him in because there is no one else to care for him. But your the next of kin. Is there a way you can come and collect your son'_

_'um. Well. I'm down in Bournemouth. I don't think I can make it now. My partner wouldn't understand. I guess I can try and make it before tomorrow night'_

_'The quick the better Mr Byrne'_

Joseph ended the phone call before taking a deep breath. A few hours ago he only had two children, now he had three. Why hadn't Faye told him? He would of understood. Trying to work out the calculation, he son must be at least one and a half coming up to two. Wow.

Making his way slowly back up to the hotel and towards their room. Joseph began to think ow he would tell Jac. This wouldn't go down well with her, she and Faye loathed each other. Jac felt like she had finally won the battle with Faye. Dropping this bombshell on her would be as much as shock to her then it was to Joseph.

Silently creeping back into bed next to Jac, he gently slipped his arm's around Jac's body trying to get into the same position as before. Jac turnt her head and whispered to Joseph 'and where have you been?'

'Phone call' Joseph spoke with his eyes closed.

'What at like 5 in the morning?'

'Yes Jac now sleep we have to be out the hotel before 11' Joseph whispered back to her before gently kissing her neck.

…

' Joe it's half ten and your not even up' Jac moaned as she dressed Ethan.

Stretching in the bed, Joseph sat up and gazed at Jac as she finished dressing Ethan. He felt like he was the luckiest man alive, the only problem was. He was now a father of another son, something that was going to ruffled the feathers with Jac. As he was deep in thoughts he didn't realise the expression he was pulling..

'Are you alright Joe? Whats wrong?'

'nothing' Joseph quickly replied before going into the bathroom.

Jac placed Ethan in his car seat as she began to dress Amelia. She knew something was wrong with Joseph, he seemed really short tempered. He is never that off with her, it was like he was giving her the cold shoulder for know reason. If only she knew the whole story.


	29. Chapter 29

Arriving back at home was just a relief. The journey back from Bournemouth wasn't the smoothest. Getting caught it mostly every single piece of traffic. With screaming babies in the back of the car didn't help either at one point, Jac had to climb into the back, while Joseph was driving, in an attempt to calm the twins down. It didn't help that Joseph was hardly speaking a word to anyone. He just kept his eye on the road, not looking at anyone. Occasionally he would peer at Jac, or look up through the mirror at the twins..

Joseph took out Amelia from her car seat, and wondering straight into the house he placed her in the bouncer and staggered over to the kitchen. Jac came strolling in after, she was bouncing Ethan on her hip. She expected to see Amelia with her dad but instead she saw her alone in the bouncer, her face didn't look to happy. Jac gently placed Ethan in his bouncer before pulling them both closer to her. Stroking each of their fists, she began to smile at her two precious gems. Taking a deep breath Jac went and sat next to Joseph in the kitchen.

_'There is something wrong with you, you have hardly spoke to me since this morning. You've been ignoring me and the twins, every time one of them cried In the car you tutted. What was that about just a minute ago, just leaving Amelia in her bouncer and walking off. Not making sure she was alright or anything. When you took her out the car, you looked fed up. As if this was too much for you. The twins have done nothing wrong, they don't understand what's going on. Why do you have to take it out on them? So if you decide to release any of the anger that is clearly irritating you then let it out on me. Just not on my babies._' Jac snapped.

_'You know I would never take it out on them twins, so don't twist it around to make out like im am the bad guy in this situation' _

_'Who said I was twisting it? I just don't want to see the twins get hurt because you're clearly extremely agitated and annoyed at'_

_'Its not like you haven't twisted words before'_

_'Why are you being like this?'_

_'I'm not being like anything Jac, can we drop this or at least do this another time'_

_'No we cannot, you've have responsibilities now Joe, you can't just push them aside like a piece of dirt. Something is clearly bothering and we aren't going to move on until you tell me'_

_'Since when did we have to share every single thing with each other'_

_'The day we got married. Remember that day do you?' _

_'I can't take this. I'm going out'_

_'Go ahead, leave me with the children'_

Joseph stood up, knocking the chair over, and stormed out slamming the front door on his way out. Amelia woke with a startle as the sound of the slamming door rattled through her ears. Sighing Jac rushed over to Amelia scooping her up cradling her. Walking over to the window, she saw Joseph copped in his car. Both his elbows were resting on the steering wheel. His head in his hand. Yesterday, Jac and Joseph were the happiest they've ever been, enjoying each other's company as husband and wife but now, its like their relationship was already in ruins. Jac felt like that vulnerable Jacqueline Naylor again, being left alone. Not knowing why.

Repeatedly tapping the steering wheel with his fingers, Joseph couldn't contain his anger. He had to let it out some how. Arguing with Jac felt like the worst feeling ever especially as it included the twins. Why shouldn't he of just told her there and then. Instead of making the situation harder. Whenever he and Jac argued it felt like someone was jarring a knife into his heart and just for fun pushing it in harder. Feeling the need to escape from it all, Joseph began his journey to Rochdale.

Sitting alone on the sofa Jac couldn't help but shed a tear. This partly one of the reasons why she doesn't let anyone in. Staring at the sleeping babies in front of her, she felt the faintest smile appear. Carefully picking up Ethan, she carried him upstairs and placed him in his cot, pulling the cover over his legs and making sure his beloved duck was by his side. Quickly pacing back downstairs Jac took Amelia out of her bouncer and too placing her in her cot with the cover over her legs with her blanket under her arm and a dummy in her hand. Then she took herself into her room before laying on her side and closing her eyes, trying to forget the day.

The journey to Rochdale was much quicker then the earlier journey he went on. Arriving at the hospital Joseph sat in silence. Feeling ever so guilty about Jac. Joseph whipped his phone out and quickly sent Jac and text message '_Jac im well and truly sorry about earlier, more sorry then you'd believe. I will explain everything later, I promise you'_

walking into the Hospital, Joseph felt a wave of mixed emotions overcome his body. Knowing that he would have to take his son home today and explain it all to Jac was just frightening. Part of him wanted Faye to pull through, then the child could live with her but he would still see him on a regular basis but then a part of him wanted to her die, he hated her. The grief and the pain she caused him was unforgivable.

_'I'm Joseph Byrne, I spoke to someone on the phone early hours of the morning about my ex wife and son being her?'_ Joseph spoke.

_'Ah yes, I'll take you to see your son' _

When ever your at hospitals the thing you do most is walk. Tackling a good 5 flights of stairs Joseph was now at the special care unit. Looking through the class window at all the young children in hospital beds, tubes going through their bodies like no other. Parents sat either on the bed or at the end of the bed, their faces were drained and pale, But for Joseph one little boy caught his eye. The little boy was all alone in the corner of the room. His face looked damp with tears. His arm were clutched around a bear. Being ushered in further into the room, the nurse took him over to his son which was in fact the little boy he had been looking at.

_'This is Jacob, your son' _The nurse smiled before leaving them alone

Jacob looked scared, he lifted his legs up to his chest and began to whimper. Joseph pulled the chair up towards the chair before whispering to the little boy.

_' Hello Jacob, do know who I am?' _Jacob shook his head. ' _Well im your daddy'_

The little boy began to release his tight squeeze and he sat up. Studying his dad for a moment, trying to take in every detail. Jacob stretched his arm's out to Joseph. Realising that he had accepted who Joseph was, he took Jacob in his arms. Joseph still didn't know how to feel, he was expected to take Jacob home with him. How on earth was he meant to explain this to Jac. Well that was the least of his problems right now.

The nurse re-entered the room, sitting down next to Joseph she told him about Jacob and how long Joseph was expected to have him for. Packing some of Jacobs things up, Joseph held his son on his side and made his way to see Faye.

As soon as he entered her room, Jacob shouted _'mummy'._ Faye was laying still in the bed, her head all bandaged up. She was awake. Strolling over to the chair next to the bed, Joseph sat down with Jacob on his lap.

_'Jacob mummy's missed yo-'_ Faye didn't finish her sentence when she saw who was sat next to her bed

_'Care to explain?'_ Joseph demanded.

Putting Jacob on floor and getting out some of the toys in his bag, Joseph sat back in the chair as he waited for Faye to explain.

_' when you left me for Jac, I didn't think ill ever see you again, or ever have a part of you any more. That was until I found out I was pregnant with Jacob. If I told you then Jac would stuck her ore like she normally did, so I kept it to myself. Moved to Rochdale and gave birth to him. He was the perfect little baby weighed 6lb 5oz. My little Jacob harry was perfect._

_'Harry? As in Harry after my brother?'_

_'Yeah? Is that a problem'_

_'One im delighted that my son has my brothers name, but you had no right, we aren't together'_

_'I didn't know it was against the law to give him your brothers name.'_

_'How did you end up in this situation anyway?'_

_'Me and Jacob were going to the town centre, when I bumped into Donna, I don't know what she was doing here but we got talking. I didn't tell her her was yours don't worry. Your precious ego was safe. She began talking about you and Jac, and how you had twins. You seemed very happy. I got upset. I brought a bottle of wine, and drowned my sorrows in it. I put Jacob in the car and next thing I know, im here. Happy now?_

_'How can I be happy? You put my son at risk, just because you got upset over me?' 'Faye you know, me and you were over. I'm happy with Jac, like Donna said, we've got twins. Everything was happy until this happened. I cant imagine how I'm meant to tell her when Jacob comes home with me'_

_'What? He's staying where he is thank you very much. I'm not having my son anywhere near that spiteful bitch'_

_'If you remember, your not in a fit condition and he's my son'_

Putting all his toys back in his back, Joseph picked up Jacob before walking out the door and towards the car. Jacob looked like the spit of Faye. The little boy had blonde curly hair, his face was shaped the same as Faye, he seemed really paranoid over something. Maybe Joseph was in for more then he was expected. The only part of Jacob that was inherited from Joe was his ocean blue eyes. Something Jacob and Ethan shared.

The ride home from Rochdale was a bit more happy spirited, Joseph listened to Jacob talking to bear who he held tightly in his little hands. The drive home was a great time to think about how he would explain to Jac how he went out and came back with a son. Turning into the drive Joseph knew that this was it.

Jac awoke to the sound of a car door slamming shut. Hoisting herself off the bed, her pillow was damp with tears, she wondered into the twins room. Amelia and Ethan were still sleeping sound, they had no idea what their dad had in store.

Joseph held Jacob securely on his side with his little Thomas the tank engine bag and entered the house. Jac waited eagerly in the lounge as she saw he enter. Something was different about him, very different. She then realised what it was.

'_Um Joseph, who's that?' _Jac questioned as she pointed to the little boy in his arms.

'_Jacob. My son'_

_'Your what?_' Was she hearing this right? Joseph had another son? Jac sat back down in the chair, her head in her hands. Her reaction was pretty much the same as Joseph's when he too found out about his son. Joseph gently placed Jacob on the arm chair and joined Jac on the sofa. He tried to put his arm around her but she shook him off. He couldn't blame her, she didn't say a word to him. She kept looking up at Jacob as she played with his bear.

_'I know this is hard for you Jac, but I only found out last night myself'_ Joseph mumbled.

_'And you didn't think to tell me? Who's his mother?_' Jac questioned but then she knew the answer to her question. _'Lemme guess, Faye?' _

Joseph nodded as Jac rolled her eyes, it was obvious who the mother was. Faye always had to ruin it for Jac. She despised her, and now she's coming back for revenge.

_'How do you know he is even yours? Don't you remember, she's had 4 husbands. And is prone to cheating? How can you be sure that Jacob is yours?_

_'I know he's mine, yeah I know of her history but if you look at him. He's a Byrne'_

_'and why do you have him here?'_

_'Faye she um, drank drove and crashed the car'_

_'That sounds like her, and I take it she's dead?'_

_'nope, but she's in no fit state to look after my son'_

_'So what happens now? What about me? And the twins?'_

_'There isn't enough room here Jac, you know. Faye has still got the old house round the corner, I might go stay there for a few days, at least its not a full house'_

_Jac shook her head, this couldn't be happening' but but, what about the twins? They need you, I need you'_

_'I'm not leaving you Jac, you know that. I just have to get some space, come around the idea of having another son. But Remember I love you, Amelia and Ethan with all my heart. I promise that'_

_Joseph took Jac in his arms, why was he doing this? He should of just said he'd stay there. Surely they could cope with Jacob. Jac had offered to to sleep on the sofa but Joseph denied, he wouldn't let Jac give up the bed for his son. Joseph knew him going away would jeopardise his relationship with Amelia and Ethan, he was leaving them for a few days. His little babies were going to be without a father. What was he doing? _


	30. Chapter 30

Carefully carrying a sleeping Jacob in his arms, Joseph turnt the key in his old house. It was like stepping back in time. He wished that he had stayed with Jac, but he had to do this for Jacob. Spending a few days without Jac and the twins was sure going to be tough. He just hoped that Jac understood. Walking through the down stairs of the house mad Joseph think about to the pain and the hurt Faye caused him. The house they brought together was meant to be filled with love and happiness but instead it was filled with lies and regret.

The house was pretty much the same as it was when he lived there. She still had the same furniture and everything. It was like she kept everything just to be nearer to Joseph. Strolling along kitchen, he found a couple of photo frames. They had always been there even when they were together. The photo's consisted of their pair on their wedding day. A photo of Joseph and Archie before he passed away. Stroking the photo frames with his fingers, Joseph knew that these era was in the past.

_'daddy' _A little voice whispered.

Joseph turnt around to find the little boy stood in the door way, picking the little boy up in his arms. Making his way upstairs and into Faye's bedroom. Joseph placed a now sleeping Jacob under the covers. Even the bedroom still looked the same, the walls were still plastered in vintage wallpaper which had the same diagonal pattern. Faye hadn't changed this house at all. Gently pulling back the duvet, he slipped Jacob underneath them and kissed his head. Turning round to go out the door, Joseph stopped at the sight of the Door. Hanging on the back of the door was his wedding suit. It was a black trouser suit, the white shirt and grey patterned tie hung neatly underneath the suit jacket. Shaking his head Joseph silently left the door ajar and dragged his body downstairs.

Jac awoke to the sound of crying, glancing at the alarm clock as it read 11:50. She didn't remember how she fell asleep but knew it was something she didn't want to remember. Throwing the covers off her body, Jac wondered into the twins room wearing an overly sized t-shirt which was most probably Joseph's. The t-shirt didn't compliment her figure like her other clothes did.

Staring into the cot were a unsettled Amelia laid, she stroked her fists hoping she would calm herself down. However it had the opposite effect. She began to cry louder, quickly scooping her up in her arms, Jac walked back into her bedroom and over to the window slowly rocking her back and forth.

_'Mia please stop crying' _Jac sighed as she held Amelia against her shoulder rubbing her back.

She gaze over to her clock 1:00am. She had been trying to calm Amelia down for the past hour and ten minute. She tried absolutely everything. Going through the list in her head she checked for dirty nappy, hunger and wing. Nothing. She tried singing to her and rocking her. Jac even made the funny faces and noises that would normally make her smile. Still Nothing.

Propping herself up with a pillow, Jac rested on the bed with Amelia still whimpering in her arms . Her blue eyes were puffy and tired as she held her fists to her eyes. Grabbing a blanket, she held it in front of Amelia. She instantly held up her little fist's and held onto the blanket. The crying had stopped when the blanket was held close to Amelia's body.

For a split second Amelia stopped crying, her tied eyes staring back at Jac. She tilted her hand onto the pillow, closing closing her eyes she began to rest. Finally she thought that Amelia had worn herself out, oh no. The sound of crying once again pierced through Jac's ear drums, She lifted Amelia into her arms and hoisted herself off the bed.

'_What am I going to do with you?'_

Carefully slipping her dressing gown over the t-shirt. Jac walked down stairs and placed Amelia in her bouncer before going to the kitchen. Within seconds, Amelia was screaming at the top of her lungs. Rushing back into the lounge she lifted her screaming daughter into her arms. Jac felt exhausted. Doing this on her own was a struggle. She just prayed that Ethan would stay asleep. Coping with two crying babies who craved their father's comfort would be impossible.

_'You want Daddy don't you?' _

Resting Amelia in the crook of her shoulder, letting the soft tears from her eyes fall on her t-shirt, Jac hesitating over the house phone before she dialled Joseph's number.

_'hello? Whoever is calling I hope you know its nearly twenty past 1'  
>'Joe, its me'<br>'Jac? What's up? What's all that racket in the background?'  
>'It's Amelia. She's been none stop crying for the past hour and a half. I've tried everything but she just won't stop'<br>'I'll be round in a few'_

Jac stood at the window waiting for Joseph to arrive. Amelia was still screaming in her arms. It was clear that she wasn't going to stop crying until she was in the comfort of her dad. Swaying her back and forth in her arms, Jac was beginning to get restless. Her arms were becoming increasingly weak; perhaps it was the side effect from holding a agitated baby for hours on end. A constant pounding was going through Jac's head, with her free hand she placed two fingers against her temple and applied pressure in hope it would reduce the pain. Shifting Amelia into her other arm, she let out a scream and arched her back making it harder for Jac to keep her still. She had well and truly got herself into a state. Hearing a car door slam, Jac pulled back the curtain and saw Joseph making his way from the car to the door. The sound of his key turning in the lock made Jac feel that tiny bit safer.

Joseph made his way into the lounge. There she was. His wife stood by the window, their screaming daughter in her arms. Her legs were kicking wildly in the air, her screams were getting louder each time. Joseph stretched his arms out as he picked his pace up and rushed towards Jac. Lifting Amelia into his arms, her big eyes stared back at him, it took her a minute to recognise was holding her. Her eyes widened as she realised it was her daddy holding her. Her breathes began to slow down as she relaxed in her fathers embrace. He slowly rocked his arms trying to the sooth Amelia. Walking over to the sofa, he sat down shifting Amelia's position on his arms. Her little body was close to his chest; so close that he could feel her heartbeat.

The sound of silence filled the room. After just a few minutes, Amelia was finally sleeping. All she wanted was a hug from her dad. Jac's eyes widened as she realised the cries had stopped, Joseph was still slumped on the edge of the sofa with their now sleeping daughter curled up in his arms. He pointed his arm in the direction of the stairs as he slowly hoisted himself of the sofa and took a sleeping Amelia to bed.

Gently Joseph lowered Amelia into the cot, putting her blanket by her face he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Stepping quietly to Ethan's cot, he peered down at his son. His eyes shut as he was deep sleep, his hands were clasped around a teddy as his chest rise and fell with the motion of his breathes. He found himself smiling as he watched his two babies sleep.

_'They really miss you, you know' _Jac whispered as she crept up behind Joseph.

_'I don't know what I was thinking, there would have been enough room here for Jacob right?'_

_'I guess so, but hay it's been done, you had to it for Jacob'_

Taking her hand Joseph led Jac back down the stairs. Sitting down beside her Joseph looked Jac up and down, he could feel her emotion run straight threw him. He told her she'd never have to be alone, he would never leave her and that she wouldn't have to feel unwanted again. He felt like he had let her down, he had left her own her own with the twins to look after. What was he thinking.

_'I've made a massive mistake Jac'_

_'You did what you had to do'_

_'I could of done that here, I shouldn't of left you on your own' _

_'Well you did, its alright'_

_'I guess we could have Jacob here for the few days while Faye is still in hospital?'_

_'You'll have to look after him and the twins then, I start work again tomorrow'_

_'Hanssen did cut my hours, so its cool. When you leave for work I'll go and pick up Jacob from Mary-claire, I'm sure he'll want to see his brother and sister'_

Pulling Jac into an embrace, Joseph held her tighter then he had ever done before. He knew for sure that he wasn't going to let her go, not now. Not ever.

_'Promise me something Joseph?' _Jac questioned as she nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

_'What's that?'_

_'Promise me that you'll never leave me again, not now, not ever'_

_'I promise'_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Sorry for the late update. Been busy with homework and GCSE coursework. So here's a chapter. I'm thinking of finishing this fanfiction soon, so these next few chapters may be leading up to an ending. But I haven't decided yet!**_

_**By the way, FULL credit goes to SaintJacTheNazi she suggested the two nicknames for Greg and Oliver so thanks for that!**_

_The Ice Queen returns' _Greg exclaimed as he placed a stack of notes onto Jac's desk. He quickly exited the room before Jac could reply.

She had only been back at work for the morning but already was snowed under with patient notes and paperwork to complete. Sahira was on the late shift, so she would be assisted by Greg the Irish Dahli Lama and Oliver the back up boy. What a fun shift it would be. 

For the past 6 months, Jac had been spending every day with the twins. That had become her routine. As much as she would miss them she was extremely happy to be back at work. Sighing as she looked at her work desk. One side of the desk was piled high with noes and paperwork. Knowing she couldn't do any surgery until this was done, Jac picked up the first note and began her never-lasting pile of work. Before she started though, she reached into her brief case and got out a photo frame, inside in the frame was a photo of Ethan and Amelia at hers and Joseph's wedding. Jac's desk was bare, no photos or nothing. She never had the excuse to decorate it, unlike Elliot's desk which was decorated with photos. Ones of him and his deceased wife and with his children.

As she finally began to complete her paperwork, her pager beeped repeatedly. Dropping her pen down, Jac clasped her pager, reading it she ran off out her desk towards a patient's bed. Oliver and Greg were already working on the patients as one of them was doing CPR and the other was pushing fluids. 

'_What do you have for me boys?' _Jac demanded as she wondered over and took a quick look at his notes. 

_'James Davis, he's 50 and has gone into cardiac arrest' _Oliver said breathless as he continued to push fluids. Greg on the other hand was putting all energy into doing CPR. 

'_Cardiac Arrest? shouldn't you of got a crash trolley? Why haven't you got to fetch a team? _

_Are you trying to kill this man?' _Jac bit back as she watched Oliver struggle to find a crash trolley team. 

Oliver and the crash team returned immediately. Knowing he was going to be in the deep end with Jac. Oliver took the back seat and watched his mentor harshly push back the patient's t-shirt before picking up the defibrillator paddles.

'_CHARGING TO 250, CLEAR' _Jac yelled. She was determined not to loose a patient on her first day back.

_'AGAIN, CHARGING TO 250. CLEAR' 'Alright, he's back with us luckly' _She spoke as she glanced at Oliver, making him feel intimidated _'Prep him for theatre' _She asked as she wondered off. Looking back at Greg and Oliver, they were stood away from the patient as they were discussing something. _'NOW Mr Douglas' _She shouted. 

_'Right ok' _Greg muttered as he got off to work. 

Jac threw her gloves and scrubs into the bin with some force. Herself and Oliver spent most of their theatre time trying to bring Mr Davis back to life. Unfortunately, the last time Mr Davis went into VF he decided to stay there and not come back to life. Before the procedure, Jac hadn't been informed by Greg or Oliver that the patient had Coronary Heart Disease. She found out for herself when she noticed James' blood vessels were looking very narrow due to a build up of Atheroma. Instantly she knew that he had CHD. By this time, James was already gone.

_'Someone care to explain why I had to find out by looking at his vessels in theatre that he had CHD?'_Jac declared as she looked straight at Greg and Oliver who were stood on the other side of her desk looking a bit worse off. 

_'You should of read the notes, like a consultant is meant to do?' _Oliver replied. 

_'Excuse me Dr Valentine? If you are trying to get yourself kicked of this case then go ahead keep on making them comments, but if you want to stay on this case and be the professional doctor you are trained to be I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want to tell me why neither of you informed me about this?' _Jac snapped.

'_It was written clearly on his notes Ms Naylor, when you came over when he went into arrest I thought you looked at them?' _Greg admitted. 

'_Yes I did look at the notes, but there was no note to say he had CHD. So one of you either forgot to write it down on his notes or you are trying to sabotage this case? either way, that patient is now dead'_

_'Honestly it wasn't like that' _Oliver murmured out as he peered down to the floor._  
><em>

_'Either of you care to come forward and tell me who's mistake it was?'  
><em>

Neither Greg or Oliver moved. They both stood still staring at Jac. Who was staring  
>right back at them. Greg knew he wasn't the one who made the mistake, he was 'helping' some new nurse with the new computer system. Oliver knew it wasn't him either, he hadn't spoke to Mr Davis that day. He remembered Greg being the one to diagnose this case.<p>

Guess it was a case of honesty in this situation. 

'_Seeing as neither of you have the decency to own up, you have to work out between you which one is going to tell his family that one of you forgot to put his diagnoses on his notes resulting in his death. OK? now leave me in peace'_

Both males walked out the room, their faces were straight. Greg laughed as he closed Jac's door. He turnt around to see Oliver, staring right into his eyes. Greg stared back him. Oliver's eyes were full of pure anger, his fists were slowly clenching. 

_'I don't find this funny Greg?'  
><em>

_'Come on Valentine just at it, you forgot to put the diagnoses on the notes. It was a _

_simple mistake'  
><em>

_'Simple mistake? encase you have forgotten, the patient is dead'_

_'Oliver mate, the sooner you go and confess to the Evil Lady Macbeth, the sooner this is all over and we can get on with our job' _

Jac thought the emergency theatre with a now dead Mr Davis would be it for today, the ward seemed very quiet and dead. To her surprise today was going to be a busy day. Her pager was going wild. She was rushed off her feet. Haematoma, Pneumothorax, Bronchoscopy. Jac didn't mind performing them procedures, she actually enjoyed them. She strived to work her way to the top of the hospital hierarchy.

Finishing her last theatre slot, Jac paged for Greg and Oliver to see her in her office to sort out this situation.

…

_'So Mr Douglas Mr Valentine have we come to a conclusion yet?' _Jac smirked.

_'It was me' _

_'Well that was obvious. I suggest you go and tell his relatives before they suspect anything'_

_'Alright then'_

_'Now Doctor Valentine'_

Sitting back in her chair Jac sighed. Who knew that her first day was going to be as complicated as today. She suspected it was Oliver. He hadn't been himself since Penny died. He was more uptight and more argumentative, just like Jac. Picking the pen once again, Jac made her way through the endless amount of paperwork. One by one Jac sighed as she turnt the pages of the paperwork. Being a consultant wasn't all surgery and running around doing emergency procedures.

'_Mrs Davis, I'm Dr Valentine I was involved in your husbands case earlier today. Unfortunately he went into an cardiac arrest. We were forced to take him into theatre. Your husband had Coronary Heart Disease. However, it wasn't written on his notes. Our consultant wasn't able to save him. I'm so sorry'_

James's wife just sat there, staring at the ground. No words escaped from her mouth but many tears fell from her face. Oliver had broke news to relatives time after time but never had so much guilt in his body as he did now. He sat next to Mrs Davis and comforted her. She didn't take his comfort, she threw his arms off her as she moved away.

_'I want to be left alone.. do you hear me? LEFT ALONE' _The bitter words flew out her mouth as Oliver rushed to his feet leaving her alone.

Oliver glanced down at his watch it read 10:05pm. He knew Jac would of left to go home but he still made his way to her office. Peering through the window he saw nothing but a pile of paperwork, but the looks of things Jac had given up and gone home. Just as he was about to walk away, he noticed some urban hair resting behind one stack of files.

Slowly tiptoeing towards the desk, the figure of a sleeping Jac Naylor became clear. Her head was flat on bunch of notes. Both her arms were either side of her head. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. A part of him didn't want to wake her up. It was a rare time that anyone found Jac asleep. On the plus side when Jac was asleep she wasn't ordering Oliver around.


	32. Chapter 32

Over the past few months Joseph had earned full custody of Jacob. Faye was admitted to Psychiatric Hospital up near her parents until she made a recovery and wasn't allowed to see Jacob. Jac was adjusting to the idea of having a stepson to care for as well as the twins, who were coming up to their first birthday. She knew if she wanted to keep her relationship with Joseph, she would have to welcome Jacob into her arms.

They both were back at Holby full time, so they had to juggle the care of the children between their shifts and the hospital crèche. Although Joseph had asked Hanssen for less working hours, a few staffs were laid of so Joseph was expected to work full time. Life was finally going good for Jac Naylor. She knew for defiant that was loved by a real man, who knew her more then she knew herself.

Taking Jacob into their care it meant the family had to move house away from Jac's two bedroom house. They brought a three bedroom house just outside of town, it was still near the hospital and all their friends. Joseph had decorated the twins bedroom exactly the same as how it was in the old house. Jacobs room was painted in green with a theme of Thomas the tank engine. Their bedroom was a simple beige colour but symbolised a love nest. Overall, the house was bigger and for-filled Joseph's dream of having a family and children running wild around the house, literally.

Jacob, who was now two and a half, didn't really understand why he was living with daddy instead of his mummy. He knew his mum was around hi. When he cried he would cry out 'mummy' but she would never come, instead his dad would come running. He found his fathers appearance in his life hard to deal with. He was used to seeing his mum's face when he woke up and before he went to sleep. Each day, he was getting used to being around his Dad well when he wasn't in the hospital crèche or with Jac. Whenever Jacob looked at Jac, he knew that she wasn't his mother. She wasn't familiar.

Rolling over in the bed, Jac Naylor slowly opened her eyes. Stretching her arm out to the left side of the bed, she expected to feel the body of husband but instead her arm just dropped to the bed sheet. Looking to his side, she realised that Joseph wasn't there. Laying back with a sigh, Jac closed her eyes for a moment before climbing out of bed and throwing her dressing gown on, Jac made her way down stairs.

As she walked down the stairs, she could hear the familiar sounds of the children televisions filling the front room. Entering the lounge she found the sight of her husband cradling all three sleeping children. She wondered how he managed to fit the three children into his arms. She felt a smile form on her face

'_how long have you been sat there for Joe?'_ Jac whispered as she stretched over children and pecked Joseph on the cheek.

'_Not long, about an hour. I didn't want to wake you' _he replied lifting his arm up so Jac could sit next to him. She gently sat next to him being careful she didn't squish a sleeping Amelia.

'_What time is everybody coming?'_ Joe quietly asked as she gently shifted his position.

_'about 1 o'clock' _Being gentle Jac scooped Amelia up and held her in her arms so she could move into Joseph's embrace.

The twin's were having their first birthday today, this time last year cold hearted Jac Naylor was bringing to little lives into the world. Colleagues were coming round to celebrate the birthday with them, faces like Connie, Donna, Michael, Sahira and Frieda were amongst the guests.

Time quickly flew that morning and before she knew it, Jac was decorating the house in preparation for the birthday party. Joseph was entertaining the children in the front room, making funny noises which Jac couldn't help but laugh at while she blew up balloon's. The kitchen was decorated in banners and the food was neatly placed on the table all wrapped up ready for the herd of guests arriving soon. The lounge was also decorated in banners, balloon's were on the floor and on the walls. The twin's new toys were spread in-between them as they played. Joseph insisted on decorating the door so people would know a birthday party was happening. The door had a 'first birthday' banner across it with balloons which were pink+blue.

Placing Jacob in the play pen so he wouldn't run wild. Jac and Joseph began to dress the twins for their birthday. Amelia was dressed in a light red dress, it had butterflies at the bottom of the dress. Her shoulders were covered by a white cardigan which was hand knitted by her grandmother, Lady Byrne. A dainty red bow was sitting neatly on top of a mop of curly red hair, her curls hung loosely. Jac ran her fingers gently over the curls as she smiled.

Joseph slipped Ethan's little feet into a pair of white socks as he stood him up and held his fingers. He was dressed in a pale green shirt matching with denim jeans that had miniature pockets on the back. His chocolate hair was soft and shiny as his dad played with this hair. Jacob was also dressed for the occasion, he wore a orange chequered shirt with jeans too. His blonde hair was wavy and long, a gene from his mother.

…

_'JAC HURRY UP, EVERYONE IS ARRIVING'_ Joseph called from the bottom of the stairs as numerous knocks came from the door.

_'Alright alright, im here'_ Jac exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs bouncing Jacob on her hip. She passed him to Joseph as she opened to door to find Sahira and James. Harry and Ben were stood in front of them and James's son Bradley was also with them. Sahira held a handful of presents in front of her stomach to hide her growing stomach. Jac welcomed them in with hugs and smiles and led them into the lounge where the boys instantly raced to the twins and Jacob and began to play with them.

_'So Miss Sahira Shah has gone and got herself knocked up_' Jac smirked and she poured herself some drinks.

With a sigh Sahira replied _'Is it really that obvious?'_

_'Well in that dress yeah it is, how far are you?'_

_'Four months'_

Sahira and Jac shared a moment of laughter before they re-entered the room. By then Connie had arrived with her latest man who seemed to be a charmer as they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Grace was also involved in the game play with the other children. Sacha, Chrissie and Daniel were also presented along with Michael and his brood. For someone who used to dislike children, Jac's house was filled with children.

Within an hour it seemed that half the Hospital was at the birthday party. Chantelle, Elizabeth, Oliver and Eddi were also amongst the guests at the birthday. Everyone was fussing over the twins and were clearly spoiling them. It was also the first time any of them had met Jacob, so he was getting a lot of attention which he clearly didn't like as he spent a huge amount of time in his dad's arms with his head in his dad's neck.

Joseph turnt the lights down in the lounge and sat next to the twins with Jac as Michael brought in the birthday cake filled with bright candles. Everyone in the room began to sing Happy Birthday as the cake was placed in front of the twins. The cake was shaped in a 1 with Amelia and Ethan's name iced on top. The cake was decorated in both flowers and footballs. Jac and Joseph blew the candles out for the twins who were oblivious to the cake but were staring at the brightness of the candles. The parents lifted the twins into the air as everyone cheered and clapped. Amelia and Ethan both giggled as they were lifted into the air.

Everyone was called for a group photo in the lounge. Joseph knelt at the front, Amelia on one knee and Jacob on the other knee, Jac was knelt next to him with Ethan on her lap. Sahira and James were stood in each others arms as they placed their hands on her bump making it obvious that she is pregnant. Frieda, Eddie, Greg and Oliver all pulled faces in hope to make everyone laugh. Michael had one of his girls on his shoulder and the other two were hung of his shoulders like monkeys. Connie was scooped up in her partners arms and Grace was in her arms posing herself. The rest of the adults were posing nicely as the kids all tried to be rock stars as they held air guitars.

_'You all ready?'_ Elliot called as he held the camera in front the group.

_'Elliot what do you think your doing? Your godparent you have to be in this photo' _Connie laughed as she pulled Elliot into the group and set the camera on timer as she picked up Grace and jumped back into her man's arms

_'1..2..3'_ Everyone shouted as the timer went off and the photo took which captured the memory that was going to hold a lot of laughter and happiness.

…

'_That's them three down for the night' _Jac spoke as she sunk into the sofa.

_'Today was a success, don't you think?'_ he questioned

_'yeah it was a good one'_ she replied as she lifted her head and placed it on Joseph's knees.

Playing with her hair with his fingers. Joseph noticed Jac's eyelids slowly shutting. He waited for Jac to full into a deep sleep before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. She looked so peaceful and so innocent when she was sleeping. Peeling back the bed covers, he lowered Jac down and pulled the duvet over her before he crept out the room and checked on the children.

Returning back to the bedroom, he noticed Jac was sat up, wide awake and looking at him. She held her hands out as he walked towards her. His lips brushed past hers as she held onto Joseph's head. Pulling apart, Joseph closed the door before making sure the baby monitors were working. He undressed himself and climbed into bed. He took the most important woman in his life into his arms and proved to her how important she was to him.


End file.
